Homo Homini Lupus
by Ezeiel
Summary: "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
1. Homo Homini Lupus

**A/N: So this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter story, and hopefully it's better than the last. I'll admit I may be a little off with the details and some things but other than that, I should reliable enough. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, story line or... anything associated with the franchise apart from my OC.**

 **The story will start from the Goblet of Fire and lead past the Deathly Hallows (hopefully) - I hope you enjoy!**

 **The publish date of this story is even better - TOM RIDDLE'S BIRTHDAY, EVERYONE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All the characters that are not my own, belong to J.K Rowling, the author of the series.**

* * *

She shuddered and cast a stern glance at the moon, feeling a sudden strange lupine-esque growl ripple within her chest despite knowing that the fully risen mood would have little to no effect on her what-so-ever but her father however…

Freezing when she saw his rigid silhouette with fingers twitching, beads of sweat were rolling down his temple as he tried to breathe deeply, his chest rising and falling over and over, gradually gaining speed. His eyes were trained on the moon glowering beside him, rising higher into the sky as it settled at its peak to haunt him.

Starting forwards, Neona grasped her father's arm as he convulsed slightly in the light of the moon. Panicking, she searched for Sirius, knowing she would need all the help she could get. " _Sirius!_ " Neona glanced around worriedly for her father's best friend, sighing in relief when he came running at her shouts just Remus collapsed in her arms.

Hermione had pulled Harry to her when he had tried to go after Sirius, forcing him to stay with her and Ron. " _Do you want to die?_ " she hissed in his ear, keeping a tight grasp of his hand.

Rags and all, Sirius stumbled over to them, careful to not trip on several roots belonging to the Whomping willow as he did. Clasping his arms around the shoulders of his best friend, he squeezed them tightly to send warmth into his shivering body. " _Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?_ "

He didn't reply.

Fear flashed in Neona's eyes as she looked to Sirius, knowing the only way they would find out would be to see if he'd attack them but they couldn't take that chance, and Sirius knew from past experiences. " _Run, all of you!_ " However despite his pleas, none of them did so, standing transfixed at the sight before them. Glancing back, Sirius cursed under his breath. "Now!"

Tightening his grip on Remus still, Sirius lent towards his ear. " _You know the man you truly are, Remus…_ this flesh is only flesh. _This heart is where you truly live, this heart! Here!_ " Sirius's voice rung out through the air as he pounded his chest with his fist, though it didn't appear to reach Remus's ears.

" _Look at me, Moony . . ._ " Blank eyes stared at her as she spoke, dilating more with each passing second. " _Breathe, Moony, look at me,_ " Neona whispered, her hands scolding on Remus's face, his eyes losing their verdant warmth. " _Breathe!_ " Her body wrapped around him as another spasm passed through his body. " _Moony, look at me_."

Remus felt his body begin to shiver uncontrollably, signifying that it was almost time. He buried his face into her shoulder as his hands seized her arms just as another spasms surfaced, hands clenching, nails breaking her skin, drawing blood. Raggedly, his breathing jerked causing him to realise that he'd been holding onto it, forcing him to reach out for the echo of Neona's voice, her eyes, warm and gentle, as the moonlight was not.

" _Breathe…_ _Moony, look at me._ " The voices grew fainter.

Remus whimpered as his skin quivered, prickled with a thousand pins of fiery ice. Eyes clenched tightly shut, he tossed his head backwards, gasping, in and out in great, tearing heaves like the trapped animal he is becoming. The stench of his own fear reached his nose, thick in the air, mingled with sweat and blood that had been drawn in the night.

" _Breathe, Moony, look at me._ " The pain seared through him again, arching his spine into the air. The voices were almost gone.

With another cry, Remus met his knees, his body shaking, shuddering, as muscles tore and twisted beyond his control. His hands convulsed again, nails digging deeper into flesh, and then the part of his mind that was still human vanished and the cry turned into a yelp, and then a snarl.

He growled, pupils dilating and rancid breath furling into smoky plumes in the brisk night air; he flung both Neona and Sirius away, sending his best friend somewhere into the brush and Neona into the base of willow.

Steadying herself as she climbed to her feet, Neona let out shaky breath when she caught sight of Remus changing. Her side throbbed in agony, sending thunderous charges throughout her skeleton as she felt a change within her.

She had only one choice; Neona pulled off her shirt in one swift movement, dropping it to the ground before moving to pull off her boots and chuck them aside while she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern, feeling herself shiver from more than just the temperature. The change in her fingernails was always the first sign; they grew longer and resembled protracted claws. Neona tried to forget the fact that not only was her physique becoming less human but her musculature was as well, groaning as her limbs gained length, the bones shifting into place.

Through a half-lidded glance, she saw Hermione edging towards Remus. " _Hermione, don't…_ " she tried to warn but her voice failed to reach the young witch who continued towards her professor.

Edging closer, Hermione's lip quivered in fear as she spoke softly. " _Professor…_ " There was no reply which only increased her growing dread. " _Professor Lupin?_ "

He was weirdly gaunt despite his hunched shoulders but what made it more unnerving, was the eerie silence that had drifted over unknowingly, creeping upon them to settle in the darkness, granting them the time to look at the creature before them.

Lupin was no longer himself and instead had become this feral, rancid creature who sung sweetly to the moon, whose teeth dripped with saliva as his gaze lingered ahead, whose eyes were trained upon the three teenagers before him.

Unaware of what had occurred in his absence, Snape glowered dangerously when he clapped eyes on Harry as he staggered to his feet, his hand seizing his collar, the bitterness returning. However, this time it was accompanied with surprise; Potter showed no sign of a struggle and instead, allowed Snape to get a better hold of him which was odd, exceptionally odd.

Snape was eventually brought to his senses when a terrible snarling noise met his ears. Turning on his heel, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the werewolf starting towards them and out of reflex, drew his wand and put himself between the werewolf and the trio who he shoved behind him.

But even Severus Snape couldn't withstand the strength of a werewolf and so, was thrown to the floor with one great sweep of its clawed paw.

Panting now, Neona bit back a scream as her head pounded and the bones in her body continued to shift while fire surged through her limbs and her vision blurred for a split second followed by a moment of unbridled agony that erupted within her, summoning a howl. Slowly she lost the grasp on her mental abilities as the woman finally became the wolf.

Feeling the ground beneath her feet, she started forwards, gradually picking up speed as she ran faster than what would have been possible for any ordinary being. The wind whipped through her fur, as she launched herself into the air and over the body of the willow without much effort before landing on her feet to come face-to-face with the werewolf.

As the werewolf reared, it snapped its long jaws fiercely as it crept closer, its eyes watery and shining with hunger, sizing up the beast that stood before it on all fours.

Golden eyes peered out of dark brown fur and lips pulled back to growl and show white canines. With fore and back legs were straightened to a standing position Neona padded towards the werewolf, moving silently in the night.

Successfully antagonising the werewolf, it rushed forward only to be intercepted by an enormous bear-like dog that had bounded from the brush, latching his jaw around its neck and pulling.

The moon shone down from the sky, gravid and resolute, illuminating the sudden dance of claws that broke out which sent the dog tumbling to the ground, giving the werewolf time to finish what had begun.

Baring her teeth once again, the wolf watched with cold eyes as the werewolf traipsed nearer, causing another hazardously low growl to erupt from within her. Tufted ears swivelled when she caught the sound of human footsteps from behind, making her turn her head.

Seeing the vulnerability, the werewolf struck; its claws connected with the wolf's left eye, tarnishing the flesh that lied there and causing the wolf to snarl in response. The werewolf attacked once more; landing several hits on her forelegs and chest before the dog had intercepted once more, this time locking jaw to jaw with the werewolf.

But as soon as it had begun, the dog was thrown off once again, into the darkness.

Her fur was torn and matted along the bony curve of her haunches, it was the flesh he had ruptured and massacred with his single hits.

She flew at him, enraged, claws landing hits in all places as he tried desperately to dodge with a neat dance of his paws, hoping to shield his sides but all he could do was snarl at her in rebuke which did little to save him.

If anything, that infuriated her further, and he could hear the frustration and agony grating in her throat as she howled.

Unexpectedly, the dog reappeared and bounded into the pair engaged in fight, causing all three of them to hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth, glittering claws and savage growls.

But then within the darkness, a yelping, a whining, a dog crying in pain as it was flung into the tall grass.

Yellow eyes met the golden ones, and the werewolf thought about pursuing the wolf again but with another thunderous growl, the werewolf charged after the dog, fleeing.

" _Harry!_ "

" _Sirius!_ " Darting after them, Harry pushed past Snape, aiming to follow them into the night. However, he was cut off by the wolf standing in his way, refusing to allow him passage. " _I need to- it's Sirius, I need to help!_ "

He could see the reluctance within her eyes; she tilted her head in question and concern, staring at him as if to understand him before finally stepping aside.

Feeling a wand pointed at her, Neona threw her head back to see that a human male entered her space, however, the stoic human was of good nature and radiated a strong sense of control and power… _Snape_.

And with that, the fur receded along with the sharp claws as the pain forced the wolf back to ground while the whimpers of pain became howls that finally turned into screams that then died down to gasps for air.

 _So much blood…_ the cloying coppery smell almost made Snape choke as he approached his student. He could see the gallery of slashes that riddled her arms, the ruined skin that masked the deep incisions from the fight.

Across the left side of her face, lied a deep cut that was weeping in irritation, running down her neck which stirred a gasp of horror from Hermione. _"Ne, you're bleeding..._ " her hands flew over her mouth while Snape inspected her wounds more closely.

" _Miss Lupin we need to get you to the Hospital Wing._ "

But Neona refused. " _It's nothing, a few scratches is all..._ "

Her reply didn't settle well with Snape, " _What I say goes, Miss Lupin, your wounds are serious and they need to be seen to._ "

Neona shook her head, pulling away from Snape's hands to stumble into the brush, fleeing before he could get a strong enough hold of her. " _I need to go after them…_ " she muttered to herself as she phased once again, following Harry into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	2. Ab Initio

She was aching. Her whole body thrived in a silent pain that was slowly twisting her out of control. It was hurting her so much; the bite was burning at her neck. It was as if she'd just been bitten like she had all those years ago, the dull ache rocked her body as she traipsed through the corridors with her books brought tightly against her chest.

She was still paranoid of it though, she knew it was visible despite what she'd been told. She'd heard stories of Shifters and their pain but what made it worse was her unstable temperament which only seemed to complicate matters. Being half-Veela was difficult at the best of times however, she was finding it harder and harder to control herself. It could have been enough to send her into a spiralling meltdown but all that was pushed aside when she felt a comforting squeeze in her hand.

Neona looked to her side to see the smiling face of Fawn Chambers. Fawn was a least three inches taller than, dark haired and gorgeous. His eyes shone brightly, almost as if they were laughing and in such little time he had become one of her closest confidants.

"I think congratulations are in order."

Neona frowned at him, having to crank her neck upwards to see his face but even his face gave nothing away which meant she had to root through her brain to think of something that could be plausible for his greeting. Had she forgotten a birthday? An important date that was clearly significant to him? She didn't know... "Really, why?" she pressed, confused by his statement.

But then it dawned on her, the thing she could forget about but he could remember, and how she had groaned in irritation when the news had reached her.

"You got Head Girl and Quidditch Captain."

 _Oh..._ two other titles she didn't really need but had been gifted with thanks to Dumbledore... what was he playing at? Making a Shifter Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team? And especially after last year when she'd caused so much hassle for the school and him... someone else deserved the roles other than her. Why in Merlin's name he chose to give Head Girl to her was beyond her as well as McGonagall giving her Quidditch Captain.

"Thanks." she muttered in annoyance. "Maybe you, Moony and Padfoot should have them then as you seem so excited about the prospect of me being involved with the school in such a way."

"Oh, do cheer up! Just look at your two badges, aren't they sweet?" he teased, pushing them with his index finger as they sat on her outer robe. However, his grin dropped when he saw the dark look on her face. "Don't worry, you're worrying." He reminded, sighing. "Eden said everything would be fine." They slowly rounded a corridor, while he continued to speak to her softly. "Eden and your dad explained what happened over the summer."

Neona wasn't convinced as easily as Fawn was. "It's plain and simple; I'm a monster, Fawn." She whispered, wanting to shut herself away from it all. "You saw what I almost did to your cousin.."

Fawn rolled his eyes but didn't give up. "He deserved it... but if you're a monster then so am I." He agreed with a wry smile. "Now the real question is… do you want to _achieve eternal glory?_ " She shook her head as he tried to make his voice mimic that of Dumbledore's. "Oh, come on Ne, you're seventeen next month."

"Precisely... Dumbledore would never let me compete, and you heard Crouch, the rules are absolute and I'm not yet seventeen."

"Well, I think it's unfair for it to end a day of your birthday, talk to him about it..." Fawn huffed at that, "Well, I know I do – I'll tell you what!" He exclaimed suddenly, "How about we both put our names in?"

Neona still looked unconvinced but soon enough she nodded, she would talk to the headmaster about it. "If it will put a sock in your mouth… did you hear about Moody?" She inquired, moving towards a stairwell that would lead them towards the dungeons.

"No, what'd he do?" Fawn's voice called out.

She rolled her eyes, "He's teaching fourth years the three unforgivable curses." She whispered, knowing that it wasn't something that needed to be boasted. "He made Neville watch when he performed the Cruciatus curse, as if he needed to be reminded of what happen to Frank and Alice."

"He will be gone by the end of the year; I'll bet you twenty galleons."

Pushing the door open to the Potion's classroom, she laughed. "You don't even have twenty galleons, and besides I am not falling for one of your bets; they're just as stodgy as you since you like to go back on what you've said once you lose. I wouldn't want to take that victory from you."

"Miss Lupin, Mister Chambers… you are aware class doesn't start for another ten minutes?" Sneered Snape as he lurked behind his desk, like a caged beast.

Neona nodded in "Yes, sir, I think we're very aware of that but it's much better to be early than late, wouldn't you agree?" That was something Neona was known for since joining the school roughly in three years ago, her witty mind and sharp tongue had gained her an infamous reputation which she was surprised that Snape favoured.

Snape smirked in approval and merely nodded. "Very well." His eyes trailed to the boy sat beside her, "Mr Chambers, I wasn't under the impression that you took advanced potions?"

Fawn nodded, "I don't, professor…"

"What did you get last year..." he trailed off in thought, a deep frown pulling at his brow before it vanished once again. "Ah! Yes, I remember... _Dreadful_ , unlike Miss Lupin here who got an Outstanding in hers." When he didn't move, Snape let out a sigh. "My point is, Chambers…" Snape rolled his eyes in irritation, "I would like to have a word with Miss Lupin in private."

"I'll see you after, Ne." he muttered while walking out of the classroom reluctantly, knowing questioning Snape wasn't a good road to go down.

Once the door closed, sending a soft breeze gliding into the room, Snape finally approached Neona's work bench, "Congratulations on your new appointments, I'm glad to see Dumbledore finally chose a Head Girl well-suited for the role and of course, your skills on a broom are unparalleled." Snape rambled on to her surprise, seeming far too enthusiastic about her new roles in the school. "Are you all right, you look rather pale, Lupin…" he said absently, frowning deeply.

"It's the side effects."

Neona knew the dark rings under her eyes looked as though she'd been fighting in the corridors and that her skin glowed a snowy white but that's what happens when you're forced to shift into a great monstrous beast over and over again.

"Side effects of what… no sleep? That's what you lot seem to do these days, isn't it?" Snape pressed, remembering that he'd caught her on numerous occasions out after hours, sitting in the moonlight and reading or just sat in silence with that bird of hers, _Romulus, was it?_

"No, professor… I've got to get used to the change if it means to avoid any sudden outburst like last year – I'm sorry about that by the way."

Snape sighed, "So you've said what? … Possibly fifty times, Lupin?" he paused before he allowed a smile to grace his lips momentarily. "You saved my life, and for that I am grateful… being mauled to death by a werewolf doesn't sound so appealing."

Neona glanced up at him, "Was that a thank you?"

His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the female before him, until he shook his head and scoffed before turning away to retreat to his desk. However, he felt unsettled and he knew what exactly she was doing. "Lupin, wipe that smirk off of your face." All he heard was a small chuckle.

* * *

On her way to Dumbledore's office, she ignored the lingering looks of the students from the other houses, knowing that they wouldn't understand even if she tried to explain it to them. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did last year but she hadn't expected it to happen just like that.

The name's didn't bother her, _beast_ or _freak_ but _half-breed_ stung a lot worse than the others... Neona knew she didn't ask for such a thing, for a burden that would soon consume her, she didn't but no one else saw that. No one apart from Dumbledore. Her fellow students assumed the rumours were true, that she was a werewolf just like her father but even a squib knew that lupine tendencies couldn't be passed down into the offspring of those cursed but no, Neona was something much worse.

Being half Veela and half Shifter complicated matters, making her unstable and extremely temperamental. "Cockroach clutser." she muttered to the gargoyle before her and gradually, she ascended.

As she started down the corridor, she wondered how many times she would find herself in his office during the year... last year she seemed to find herself always lurking in his office due to all the trouble she caused. Before she even knocked on the door, it swung open which told her he was expecting her arrival.

However, when she entered the room she didn't see Dumbledore anywhere which fuelled her growing confusion but she did however, see Fawkes. Immediately, the phoenix flew and landed on her shoulder which made Neona laugh, her fingers stroking his head. "You are very much like your mother, you know..." his words drew her attention.

Neona scanned the room and found the Sorting hat sat upon a high shelf, "What do you mean?"

"She was particularly hard to place as were you." The hat announced, its quirky voice ringing throughout the office. "I still wonder to this day if I sorted you incorrectly... incredibly hard."

Neona frowned at the hat, "She was a Ravenclaw, wasn't she? My mother?" she pressed in thought.

"Indeed, but Daphne Baudin could have been placed in any house; she had courage, lots of courage and a willing heart but she was also unbelievably loyal and kind which was uncommon for a Veela especially with their temperament which could have placed her in Slytherin. But her wit and intelligence won my verdict and so she was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Neona said nothing.

"You are much like her; unbelievably kind and your wit has become my greatest pleasure after all your visits here, but you also admire your father's characteristics of true courage when it is needed most, forsaking everything to save others."

"My father doesn't speak about her..."

Before the hat could reply, it was cut off. "Ah, Neona!" Dumbledore exclaimed, stepping inside his office. "What brings the Head Girl to my office at this hour? You're meant to be in Charms... did you attend the Quidditch World Cup this year?" he wondered with a wide smile.

"No, Professor." Neona shook her head, she had wanted to go but Moony had forbade her from attending due to more important matters that actually weren't _that_ important. "I was at the Grove for most of the summer but yes, I heard Krum caught the Snitch but Ireland still won..." That was a truly brilliant Quidditch heartbreak right there, and she'd missed it. "But also that someone cast the Dark Mark and the Ministry don't know who conjured it and they're worried because despite having so much security and safety measures, no one saw it coming."

"My, you're up to scratch..." Dumbledore noted thoughtfully. "Professor McGonagall lost nearly ten galleons to Professor Snape because of their silly little bets, I know for certain they're bound to be at it again soon enough... I just hope the seriousness of the competition will draw them from their games." He let out a deep sigh.

Neona's brow deepened. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I heard you spoke with Professor Snape today, concerning the Tri-Wizard tournament, yes?"

Neona stared at him in confusion, she shook her head. "Professor, I didn't speak to Professor Snape about it... he must have overheard- " she stopped herself when she spotted his twinkling eyes. " _You knew?_ " She couldn't believe it - actually she could, it was Dumbledore for Merlin's sake.

"Of course, I knew." Dumbledore chuckled to himself, smiling warmly at Neona. "You want to submit yourself for the Tri-Wizard tournament but you are not yet seventeen and you think it's unfair should the registration for the tournament end a day of your birthday; I agree."

Her head shot up to meet him in sheer panic, "Y- you do?" she couldn't deny the hopeful tone to her voice at the question, she did want eternal glory and she would do anything to get it.

Dumbledore nodded curtly, "I do but what to do, eh?" he pulled out his wand and thought for a moment. "We need you to be able to put you name in the goblet...

Her eyes widened at him, "I'll do absolutely anything, sir, if you'll let me put my name in the Goblet." she pleaded all of a sudden, losing all control of her normally composed self as she stared at him, waiting for him to say no.

He nodded, "I know you will, but as of yet, I don't require anything of you."

"But- "

"However, I think this should sort out are little age line difficulty, yes? " and then he raised his wand.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	3. Ab Aeterno

Neona crept into the Great Hall – or at least she tried to but it was impossible because soon enough all eyes had fallen on her as she begun the journey to the goblet. She passed Ron and Harry who were both watching her closely, Neona gave them a curt nod which roused a grin from Ron as he punched her arm playfully.

"Thank you, Ronald."

Harry watched her as she looked at him, "Eternal glory... isn't it a cliché?" Harry asked her. "Like say, just wait for another tournament to come along and these competitors will be forgotten."

She shrugged, "If you see it that way... the trick is to do something that they will never forget." she grinned at him, ruffling his already messy hair as he fought to stop her. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." and with that she continued.

The age line was the only thing that stood between her and that ugly Goblet. Dumbledore had assured her that she would be able to pass safely through that line without being flung off in some direction with some hex or jinx she'd rather not have. However, she still found herself drowning at the mere thought of being rejected by the goblet, enough to make her crease and crumple the parchment in her hands.

 **Neona Lupin**

By then, she'd forgotten she was still walking so when she looked up again she was already at the age line. The age line was a faded grey colour and as thin as clouds while it protected the vulnerable from entering such a dangerous task.

She nodded and walked through the line, ignoring the eyes knowing that it was her time… her father had held her back for years and she wasn't going to let that stop her now. She reached up slowly and let her piece of parchment drop into the Goblet, her hand brushing against the stone Goblet before pulling away.

"You're Lupin's daughter, right?" Neona glanced up to see the handsome face of Cedric Diggory, his caramel hair bouncing as he jogged up to her. Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, and bright grey eyes. He was a Hufflepuff; a Seeker of the House Quidditch team and social heartthrob. She simply nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm Cedric; we're in the same classes."

" _Some_ of the same classes, mainly Charms, Advanced Potions... never mind." Neona rolled her eyes, "I know who you are, and now you've decided to notice my existence because much like you, I've chosen to put forth my name for the Tri-Wizard tournament." She stated with a bored tone.

He raised his hands in defence, "I meant no offence, I didn't even bring up the bite- " He stopped short realising he blurted it out anyway.

"Now you have."

Cedric scratched his head and sighed, watching as she walked away from him and to where Hermione was situated quietly on a bench. "Look at these two fools…" Neona commented, as the Weasley twins, Fred and George, jogged into the hall while waving their hands in what appeared to be utter triumph.

The gathering of students hooted and jeered at their entrance as the two boys marched up towards the goblet. "Thank you, thank you… well lads, we've done it-" George began, flashing a wink at Neona as she rolled her eyes.

"- Cooked it up just this morning!" Fred concluded with a wide grin.

"It's not going to work." Hermione stated with absolute certainty.

Nudging his brother's arm, Fred chuckled at the fourth year. "Oh yeah? And why's that Granger…" he dared question her wit.

Closing her eyes in frustration, she gestured to the floating cloud of mist that surrounded the goblet. "You see this?" she asked slowly as the twins nodded. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

Scoffing, Fred shrugged. "So?"

Feeling sorry for Hermione, Neona stepped forward with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." she explained to the pair of them.

George grinned like a mad-man, moving forward the squeeze Neona's cheek in a taunting gesture. "That's why it's so brilliant and pathetically dim-witted." he sung to her annoyance before he turned to his brother, "Ready Fred?"

His brother nodded, "Ready George?"

Together, they clambered upon the bench Hermione was on and downed the vials in their hands before they jumped inside the age line, causing another cheer to erupt from the students watching, including both Harry and Ron who stopped when they caught Neona's glare. Glancing at one another, they threw their names into the flame and waited in anticipation. When nothing happened, they high-fived in excitement.

However, the flames flared up and they were soon flung across the room to land outside the age line. The pair of them sat up, only to find that they had full heads of grey hair and beards to match which didn't settle well with either of them.

George let out a growl and before lunging for his brother he said, "You said…"

"You said…" Fred accused also surging forward, gripping his brother's robes as they fought while the crowd continued to cheer in amusement.

However, the hall fell into a deep silence once again as Viktor Krum marched into the room with a stern look plastered across his features, striding all the way up to the goblet where he let his name float into it.

Neona rolled her eyes once more, she hated the arrogance that radiated off of his mere presence… all he did was play Quidditch, what was all the fuss about? She could play Quidditch, she was the Keeper for Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! She hoped deeply that he would not be the champion for his school.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with life, much different from the previous night. It was polar opposites and that seemed strange and rather unsettling from Neona's perspective. Three champions would be chosen tonight, not all would win and not all were guaranteed to live.

Neona had taken a seat in between Fred and George at their own demand, wanting to support their friend if she didn't get chosen. But deep down, Neona was hoping she did so she could get her first taste of life, so she could feel the adrenaline that came with being faced with death.

"So… what are they going to do about the third champion?" Fawn pressed in wonder, taking his seat opposite Fred.

Hermione sighed and threw Neona a look in which the witch shot her back a wide smile. "It's a shame that Beauxbaton's couldn't attend this year… they'll probably choose another champion from either school, seeing as someone caused a dispute last year."

It wasn't her fault, Neona hadn't meant to shift so unexpectedly but those snobby posh girls from Beauxbaton's really pissed her off and when they brought up her bite, she just flipped and endangered their lives to where she was nearly expelled but Dumbledore refused to let it happen which she was immensely grateful for.

" _It was an accident!_ You say it as if I wanted _that_ to happen..." Neona threw her arms in the air, mindful as she almost hit Dumbledore until he caught her arms.

"Save the excitement for a few minutes time, Miss Lupin." He advised with a warm smile that sent warmth through the female. "Good luck, Neona."

Dumbeldore continued his way to the front, pushing and weaving through the crowds with McGonagall and Snape closely on his tail until he turned swiftly with his arms raised to address everyone. "Sit down please!" he called the masses with a soft look, a grin pulling at his lips as the students buzzed lively. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion's selection!"

At the mention of champions, silence drifted peacefully over the hall, bringing a sudden serenity into the atmosphere.

"Good luck, Neona." Harry spoke in a rushed tone, an eager grin big enough for all to see. "I hope you get it."

"Nonsense, Harry, Neona will get it." Fawn taunted softly, nudging the boy in the side however, his words made Neona feel sick… did she really want it? Was it a heat of the moment thing?

Approaching the goblet, Dumbledore waited as the blue flame glowered red and hissed before it spat out a piece of parchment that floating through the air for him to clasp hurriedly. "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

A few tables away, the crowd of students from Durmstrang let out cheer followed by furious clapping as their champion charged forward to greet Dumbledore anxious who was wearing a wide grin. But Viktor still scowled, that seemed to be the only expression he knew and that infuriated Neona, he didn't look at all excited for what was ahead.

Another name jetted into the air after being pelted out of the goblet before it began to flutter downwards to where the Dumbledore was stood waiting. His hand clasped the piece of parchment that had donned the shape of a wolf upon its escape from the goblet.

Dumbledore smiled as he read the parchment, knowing that no matter how many times Remus had begged her to not enter over the summer, she still had done so. "The Hogwarts champion... Neona Lupin!" Dumbledore sung pleasantly, barely able to withstand his excitement.

The Weasley Twins were the first to clap, cheering their friend on as she rose soon enough and the Gryffindor table roared to life at the mention of Neona Lupin. On their own accord, the rest of the school joined in with a few whistles and hollers here and there from the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs while the students of Durmstrang merely offered a friendly applause despite a few wolf whistles that sounded through the air that normally would have made her go red in the face.

But her mind was elsewhere. Neona couldn't explain how she felt – everyone was cheering her on. It was strange, these people weren't her friends, she knew not even three quarters of all of them. But it felt good, and she liked it, she liked having this much attention in her secluded life and she felt accepted for once, she could forget the monster.

McGonagall threw Snape a concerned look; however he merely shrugged a reply and then turned his attention back to the girl approaching.

Smiling brightly, Dumbledore shook her hand firmly but rather erratically too, appearing much too excited. "Oh, how wonderful Neona!" he announced gleefully with a knowing glint sparkling within his eyes, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Professor."

Neona continued, though she paused when McGonagall gripped her shoulder tightly, "Are you sure this is what you want, Neona?" she whispered to the girl before her.

"Why else would've I put my name forth, Professor?" Neona waited for her to reply, watching as the coil smile appeared across her Head of House's face, and the hand at her shoulder gave out a tight squeeze as the smile seemed to give out more warmth.

"Do Gryffindor proud, Lupin, and make sure you win." She murmured, low enough for her to hear among all the cheering.

Snape came next, though he smirked he sent her a curt nod of approval which settled comfortably with Neona, "Well done, Lupin." He muttered only loud enough for her to hear as she walked past him.

She smiled once more, "Thank you, Professor."

"Don't mention it."

She continued, receiving nods for teachers such as Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid of course but Moody just stared at her when she passed him to enter the trophy room.

Her father would not be happy about her participating in such a thing but that was the main driving force behind her decision to do it in the first place. She knew she would receive an angry howler in the morning, as soon as the news reached him. Sudden questions then infiltrated her mind; who would be her mentor? Would she win? Would she die?

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear another champion approach her; Viktor Krum, the arrogant air-head. "Con… gratulations…?" he announced, his accent thick with his Bulgarian accent while he held out his hand towards her in a kind gesture but all Neona could think about what his poor English.

"Neona." She replied smoothly, shaking his hand firmly.

"Neona," Krum repeated with a small smile.

She nodded, "You too, Viktor." She added when she retrieved her hand.

"So, I heard you vere the veason for Beauxbatons not attending this vear… is vat correct?"

Neona laughed at the memory. Some girls from the school came to visit last year and they caught the rumour of her condition in which they continued to persist until they found out the truth about it, and well, the truth wasn't exactly the best option. "I assume you've heard the tale?"

Krum nodded, "I have but I vould vather you tell it to me."

Neona barely understood what he said, though she managed to catch a few words. "At a young age I was bitten by a Shifter named Eden, who chose me for a particular purpose I still don't know. Courtesy of him, I can now change into this hideous creature known as a werewolf; however I am much more monstrous than a normal werewolf."

"And you scared the girls vom Beauxbatons by doing so?" Krum concluded, in which Neona gave a nod to confirm so. "Excellent, I vish I could have been there to vitness such a thing," he laughed bemusedly.

"They were not impressed, and neither was Dumbledore."

He was about to reply when someone else walked into the room. That someone was Cedric Diggory, "Congratulations, Neona, and Viktor!" he greeted warmly to Neona's dismay.

 _Wonderful_ , she thought sourly but chose to smile at him.

"I am glad to vace such vorthy competitors – I've heard nice vings about the both of you."

"The same can be said for you – you're a professional Quidditch player!" Neona tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Flying avound on a broom is easy, but this, this is different... challenging."

Cedric chuckled, "I bet." He agreed, staring at Neona.

Neona went to speak but the sound of more footsteps echoed throughout the room, her eyes widening when she saw who they belonged to. "Harry?" her mouth feel agape in shock, "What the-?" However, she realised Harry looked as shocked as she did, so she concluded he hadn't intentionally meant for his name to be drawn from the goblet. "What happened?" she questioned, making him look at her in the eye.

"Harry!" Came the booming voice of Dumbledore that Neona had become familiar with since last year. The wizard ripped Harry from Neona to hold him firmly as he shook with fury. "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

Stuttering, Harry shook his head, "N- no sir."

Dumbledore glanced at Neona, who held his stare. "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" he exclaimed in Harry's face, causing him to startle.

"N- no sir."

Dumbledore lent away from him, studying Harry before he next spoke. "You're absolutely sure?" his voice had calmed dramatically which Neona was thankful for… this was a good impression for the Durmstrang's at all but Viktor didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked worried.

"Y- yes sir."

Viktor lent towards Neona, "Is he lying?" He pressed, concerned.

Moody scoffed at his words before Neona could even begin to reply. "The hell he is… the goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it." He concluded with confirmation, not prepared to stand for any alternative. "Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

However, Karkaroff turned on Moody. "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." He sneered.

It was as if the pair of them had forgotten they weren't the only ones in the room but Moody didn't seem to care. "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" he spat in disgust.

"Professor, you need to- " Neona tried to speak but Dumbledore cut her off abruptly, making her roll her eyes.

"That doesn't help Alastor." he growled, turning his back on the ex-Auror, until his eyes settled upon Barty Crouch. "... Leave this to you Barty."

The man turned away, running a hand through his hair in bewilderment, clearly having not anticipated such an outcome. "The rules are absolute; the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract." His words were careful, careful to not anger all the professors in the room, but there was only one alternative that Crouch could see. "Mr Potter has no choice; he is as of tonight... a Tri-wizard champion."

Still confused with what was going on, Harry merely stared wide-eyed when nine pairs of eyes fell upon him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	4. Honestas ante Honores

"This can't go on Albus." McGonagall let out defeat, feeling her concern grow now that Harry had been picked from the goblet, she already had her concerns when she heard Neona's name… "First the dark mark, _now this?_ "

Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh as he lent against his Pensieve. "What do you suggest Minerva?" His voice sound so small and futile in that moment, showing that even he didn't know what to do with the situation they faced.

"Put an end to it!" She implored encouragingly, throwing her hands into the air and marginally missing Snape who stood beside her. "Don't let Potter compete… we have our champions; Neona, Diggory and Krum."

But Dumbledore shook his head absently, "You heard Barty the rules are clear."

McGonagall scoffed in distaste at being chastised. "Well the devil with Barty and his rules… and since when did you accommodate them..." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in defeat.

Stepping forward, Snape gave McGonagall a sympathetic look. "Headmaster, I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold." He knew his view would cause outrage but it was the only way.

" _Do nothing?_ " McGonagall raged, her eyes narrowing at Snape. "Offer him up as bait? Potter is a _boy_ not a piece of _meat_."

"…I agree with Severus." Dumbledore muttered, only just loud enough for them all to hear. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?" He called out to his old friend, not looking at any of them still, his mind to busy and on the brink of a riot.

McGonagall threw her arms in the air once more, turning swiftly at Dumbledore foolish decision to go through with it as Snape joined her once again, smirking slightly at her unsettlement.

Moody nodded sufficiently, "I can do that."

"Don't let him know though; he must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Dumbledore withdrew a memory from his temple and led it into the pensive, watching as Harry's name flashed within it. "Severus, go fetch Neona… I wish to speak with her." He added shortly, still not facing them.

"Of course, headmaster."

* * *

With his head in his hands, Harry let out a sigh of frustration while he collapsed upon the steps outside the Common room. "You've seen the looks – they all hate me!" He accused sourly, glowering up at Neona who was watching him with a concerned gaze.

"Harry-" she tried, moving forward but he lashed out once more.

Harry shook his head frantically, "I didn't put my name in that stupid cup, I don't want eternal glory!" He exclaimed in fury at the reality of what he was facing.

"Harry, you don't need to explain it to me…" Neona spoke surprisingly calmly despite how much she wanting to throttle him. "You're worrying over nothing – you're just as good as the rest of us." It was true; Harry had done things she could even comprehend to do in her dizziest daydreams.

But he would have none of it, "I'm a fourth year and you're a sixth year, you're more advanced at everything than I am!" It was pulling him apart at the seams, he was scared and he didn't want to be and he was losing his friends because of something he didn't do. "I'm going to die out there!"

"Don't say that." Her tone grew dark all of a sudden; her eyes and face turned serious which scared him. "That doesn't mean anything. What have you done here?" Neona pressed with a wry smile, crouching down to his height as he sat on the staircase. "You've faced Voldemort twice and fought off a werewolf last year… you're able to cast the Patronus charm, not many can do that because they don't have the memories strong enough."

"But I've almost always had help." He argued for the sake of arguing.

She nodded, "True."

Harry let out another sigh, "But I want you to win." He was so angry with himself, he didn't want to complicate things like he always seemed to, he wanted a quiet year this year but he then realised that would never happen because he was cursed.

Neona smiled warmly, "That's very noble of you, Harry however, I think-" she was about to speak when a cold voice slithered from nowhere.

"Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Snape made himself known; watching as Harry visibly rolled his eyes when he caught sight of him. "Don't make me take a point off of Gryffindor for that eye roll, Potter."

"Professor, he didn't mean it, did you Harry?" Neona pressed, eyeing her friend as he muttered a reply of apology. "I'll speak to you later." Rather reluctantly, she turned and followed the Potion's Master as he glided down the staircase, leading her away from Harry.

"Harry didn't mean it, sir."

Snape smirked, "Oh, I know… I just find it amusing." He replied, merely glancing at Neona as she walked beside him. "I heard that yesterday you kicked off in Moody's lesson, is that right?" He questioned intrigue, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you expect any less of me?" Neona teased, grinning widely as Snape shook his head at her words.

"No."

* * *

Neona watched as Dumbledore hovered over his pensive, glowering into its depths. "Professor did you know that Professor Moody is teaching the unforgivable curses to fourth years?" Neona called his attention to, ignoring Snape and McGonagall as they were still present in the office.

"The rumours have been sung to me, yes." Finally he turned to look at her, noticing how drawn she'd become in the year she'd been away, how ill she looked. "You have concerns?"

She frowned deeply, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't you think it's inappropriate?"

"Alastor has his ways… you enjoyed the lesson didn't you, Neona?" He could tell from her stiff stance, that the sixth year would've rather been mauled to death by a bear than withstand once of his friends lessons. "He can be a forceful man, I understand that."

"Forceful is putting it lightly." Neona tilted her head at the old wizard, "My father always speaks highly of him, but I have yet to see why…" she mumbled to herself, already not a fan of Moody's methods of teaching. "Why am I here, sir?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together as he neared her, "Neona, I want you to protect Harry in the tasks… in any way you can." He saw that his words confused her momentarily; saw the perplexity that shone within her gaze as she watched him.

"W-wait… you're letting him compete? Are you mad?!" She ranted and raved, forgetting the calm nature she learned to adopt during the holidays, finding herself overwhelmed with the foolish decision Dumbledore had chosen to take. Realising her mistake, Neona composed herself. "What are the tasks, sir?"

McGonagall smirked with satisfaction at Neona's little outburst, proud to know she wasn't the only one that disagreed with the conclusion Dumbledore had come to.

"I can't tell you that sort of information, Neona as it wouldn't be fair on the other competitors."

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes before running a hand over her face in frustration. "Well, then how do you expect me to aid Harry in any way at all? If you give me a job, you need to give me resources to carry it out."

Contemplating his options, Dumbledore looked to the two professors standing behind one of his favourite students. Both gave him a nod of approval and so he chose to inform her of what she faced for the next year. "The first task requires superlative nerve with some analytical intuition if you are to contend with a dragon of your choosing, the second will require unwavering perseverance and a little prowess of your cerebral intellect as you enter the Black Lake and finally, the third will require your unprecedented senses and some of that insightful wit if you have any chance of getting through a Labyrinth."

Neona narrowed her gaze at Dumbledore, "And how can you assume that I will be there to protect him at every turn?" She persisted, wanting to know his end-game, to know what lied ahead. "How can you be so sure I will keep him safe?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Because you were able to protect him from your own father last year which, above all, requires the ultimate sacrifice – to betray one's family to save the life of another."

Neona fell silent, her head dropping to the ground at the mention of last year, and how she almost killed her father along with Snape.

"An Unbreakable Vow should do, I suppose…" Dumbledore concluded to McGonagall's horror, choosing to ignore her horrified glance altogether. "Severus, would you do the honour?"

"Albus, no! I cannot stand aside while you... make her do this!" McGonagall called out, rushing forward to pull Neona away from his extended hand. "I will not allow you to subject her to this!"

"It's fine, professor." Neona smiled faintly, pulling up the sleeve of her school shirt. "If it's for Harry, I don't mind living dangerously."

Dumbledore chuckled at her comment and let out a sigh, "Do you mind if we don't kneel – I've got a bit of a bad knee, old age I suppose."

"I don't think you're that old professor."

Her reply brought a wide smile to the headmaster's face. "You're so much like your mother, she was also as kind-hearted as you are my dear, but I am an old man now and- "

"You could die!" McGonagall exclaimed in outrage, not caring if she cut Albus's off as she raged, wanting nothing more than to reach for her wand and Confund both her and Albus for their foolishness to agree to risk her life in such a way, especially without any consideration for Remus or Lyall.

Neona gave her an understanding nod, seeing the sudden rush of fear within her Head of House's eyes as she stared at her in fright and dread. "It's a possibility that I can contend with, anyway, I won't die without a fight, professor." She vowed with a grin, reaching out to grasp Dumbledore's wrist firmly as he did the same.

"Are you ready, Neona?" Dumbledore pressed with the twinkle glittering in his eyes. He nodded to Snape when Neona merely nodded her head in agreement, commanding him to begin gently as the raven-haired man lifted his wand.

"Will you Neona Lupin; promise to watch over Harry Potter as he enters this tournament?" Dumbledore asked softly, watching as her eyes pierced through him.

Neona nodded, "I will."

From the tip of Snape's wand, fiery stream jetted from his wand to wrap around their hands to settle there while Dumbledore continued to ask his questions.

Dumbledore tightened his grip on her wrist before her asked the next question. "Will you promise, to best of your ability, to protect him harm and those who seek to harm him?"

Neona gave a slight bow of her head, "I will."

Another jet of fire streamed from Snape's wand to wind in the opposite way that the first had, settling securely around the bonded hands, signally for Dumbledore's ask his finally question.

"Will you …" He paused briefly, his throat going dry as he realised he was afraid to ask such a request of someone who had no true reason offer him aid if it could ensure Harry's safety. "… Give your life for his if needs be?"

McGonagall's breath hitched in her throat at his words, starting forwards slightly as if she was going to rip Neona from Albus but instead she chose to clench her fists, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to intervene.

Even Snape jolted his head in Dumbledore's direction, questioning his final request for Neona, allowing his emotions to be perceived in that moment as he let his worry be seen when regarding one of his favourite students.

But the request did little to make Neona flinch, in fact she remained successfully composed unlike the two other's in the room and merely gave another nod of confirmation.

"I will."

At her words, the final fiery stream slithered from Snape's wand to entwine around their hands until all three streams glowed a deep crimson that Neona found herself all too familiar with in the past year and that was enough to bring her some discomfort but all that disappeared when the bonds disappeared and let go of each other's wrists.

Breaking the silence, Dumbledore gave out another sigh. "I do love competitions, and I also know that you will do Hogwarts proud but you're going to need a mentor…" He trailed off when he saw the look she gave him, "No, I don't intend of asking your father to come, don't worry."

Neona tilted her head in confusion however; she soon understood whom he was referring to. "My grandfather... how can you be so sure he would agree to something as ludicrous as this?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and looked past Neona briefly, "Why did you agree to this, Lyall?" asked Albus, his eyes laughing.

At the mere mention of her grandfather, Neona whizzed around and let out a gasp in surprise when she clapped eyes upon Lyall, looking tired but wearing a warm smile. "Hello, Ne." He greeted softly, watching as McGonagall and Snape looked to him. "Hello Minerva, Severus."

"Lyall." They both greeted in unison.

"Lyall," Dumbledore moved forward to embrace him tightly before pulling away with another smile. "You arrived quicker than I anticipated, I only asked for you less than an hour ago."

Lyall shrugged, "My granddaughter wants to obtain eternal glory, and I came to discuss strategies with her as soon as I could." He explained while holding out his arm for her to take, placing his over her when he felt her hand grip the inside of his elbow. "We have a lot to talk about."


	5. Fabam Mimum Futurum

There was a puff of smoke, followed by an aroma that made her want to choke as it reached her nostrils, blinding her senses momentarily. Neona barely saw the woman dressed flamboyantly and provocatively approach them before she vanished into thin air to Cedric, Viktor and Harry's surprise, startling all three of them.

"What a charismatic quartet." Rita Skeeter marvelled at the sight, her hand posed under her chin. The woman herself, had quite an extensive set of rather elaborate blonde curls which hung rigidly around her face while she wore jewelled glasses studded with rhinestones that she adjusted with thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"Hello!" Rushing forward, she held out her hand to them, shaking their hands enthusiastically, making each of their arms jolt uncomfortably at the action. She paused as a frown graced her face suddenly. "Wait… where's our fourth? _I just saw her_ … where did she go?"

Cedric and Viktor exchanged looks while Harry continued to stare at Rita. The three of them knew exactly where the only girl of the group had fled to, they all knew she didn't like Rita Skeeter but it was Viktor who spoke for Neona, surprising both Cedric and Harry.

Gripping his staff, Viktor eyed the blonde haired woman with studded glasses. "She doesn't vant to do an interview vith you." His voice was low and controlled his accent thick and rough as he spoke to her.

Offended, Rita frowned deeply, making a mental note to herself that she would get an interview with Neona Lupin. "... Anyway, I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet - but of course you know that don't you? It's you we don't know, you're the news." She circled around them, prowling almost as the three champions eyed her curiously. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. _Me, myself and I_ want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? _Mmm?_ "

All three exchanged looks of dread, irritation and anger. None of them spoke, instead they lowered their heads and clenched their jaws, their hands balling into fists as Rita Skeeter's presence still lurked.

It was clear that very few liked Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Slightly disorientated, Neona grinned as she Apparated at the Astronomy tower, glancing around to see her grandfather leaning over the railings. Her grin widened. "Well, that was fun!" She exclaimed, watching as he jumped in fright.

Lyall's head whipped around to glance at Neona, "Please tell me you didn't Apparate? You have been Splinched!" he let out a deep sigh of worry, knowing she had done what he'd told her not to. Her silence was his answer. ""How did you even manage it? You can Apparate within Hogwarts... Neona, you don't have a licence… it's illegal for you to do so, what if you were caught doing it?"

Neona shrugged, trying her hardest to not roll her eyes at him as he ranted. "I guess Dumbledore's been a bit lenient and besides... it's magic!" Lyall sent her a look of disapproval. "Well, then you shouldn't have introduced the idea to me over the holidays or left me alone with Sirius and besides, I didn't want an interview with that horrid woman from the Daily Prophet." She explained, shuddering at the thought of Rita Skeeter.

"Rita?" Lyall asked, watching as the distaste withered her features as disgust replaced her gentle smile. "Oh, she's not that bad - she's harmless… even if half the things she writes aren't word for word." Lyall added, sensing that his opinion wasn't helping the situation at all. "All right, she does write a load of… Merlin's balls."

" _Merlin's balls?_ " Neona howled with laughter, unable to stop herself until the thought of Rita Skeeter crept back into her mind. "And what, you would have rather me stayed? It would be an excuse for her to pry into this-" her finger was aimed at her neck, where the bite glistened in the light, reminding Lyall of her pain. "- and my father, and I will not allow her to do that to him not after what happened last year. He's been through too much and he doesn't deserve anymore grief…"

Lyall nodded but remained silent.

"How is he?" Neona asked, having not seen him since the end of summer, but when she had he looked more haggard and drawn.

Sighing, Lyall looked down. "He's tired more than anything; the transformations are taking their toll as they always have done but Sirius is with him." He said softly, clenching his jaw and fists in unison.

Neona watched her grandfather cautiously, "Did you tell him what I am doing? Does he know?" There was no point asking the questions, of course she knew Remus knew… how could he not? He would be furious…

Lyall nodded solemnly, "Yes… and he's not happy about it either, that's why I'm here and that's why Eden is travelling here as well, he should arrive shortly before the first task."

Her face fell on its own accord. Eden would be at Hogwarts? No, that couldn't happen… "You invited him here? No, why? He'll be livid…" Neona muttered in worry, beginning to pace back and forth, allowing the worry to take over.

"Well, there's no getting out of it now, is there?" Lyall frowned, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as a comforting gesture if it meant she would calm some. "So, I understand from Albus, that you know what the tasks are yes?"

Neona scratched the back of her neck, "Dragons are my first concern." She told him casually, watching, hoping for some shock but there wasn't any. _Damn!_

Lyall ran a hand over his stubble in thought, tilting his head at Neona. "Well, how would you take out a dragon, Ne? Tell what you think you should do, but remember I'm only here for guidance."

"I was considering a Disillusionment charm to cast upon myself along with two plans of action."

He nodded, "What are they?"

Clasping her hands together in anticipation, Neona cleared her throat before speaking. "Plan A, I was going to use the Stickfast Hex, and try to confund the beast while sporting the freezing charm to extinguish that nasty fire." She paused briefly, seeing Lyall's brow furrow at her words. "Plan B, which seems very unlikely but I thought the aim would be to try and put it to sleep after stunning it if that's even possible."

"Both plans are reasonable, Neona. I would try either or both for that matter, however you still need to be careful even if you're using the Disillusionment charm – it doesn't stop you getting burnt."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Neona laughed. "I'll be fine; I am a Lupin after all and I learned from the best." She complimented, seeing him roll his eyes at her antics.

"No, you learn the hard way."

* * *

"Psst!" Neona glanced upwards, looking around the classroom but everyone was working, and so in turn, she went back to her work. "Psst!" That time however, her eyes landed on Fred and George who were watching her as she applied a soft pressure to the Sopophorous bean she was crushing.

"Ne, why are you crushing the Sopophorous bean? That's not in the instructions." George asked, eyeing her curiously, watching as some of the juices escaped the body of the bean.

Fred nodded, "Did we miss something, because no one else is doing it?"

Neona was about to answer, when Snape's voice rung out through the air. "Weasley!" He sneered, gliding over to Fred and George's work station, staring down Fred while George was trying his hardest not to snigger. "If you have a question concerning this potion, would it not be best to ask me, seeing as I am the Potion's Master?"

Stifling his laughter, George shook his head. "N- no, it's just… bwhaha!" He couldn't keep his laughter in; the look on Snape's face was all too much for him.

"Get on with it, Weasley!"

Fred sighed, ignoring his brother. "Nothing's wrong, Professor… we were just asking Neona here why she was crushing her Sopophorous bean, because, you see, we thought it was odd." He gestured to his friend, who was still crushing the bean gently.

Cloak billowing as he turned, Snape eyed Neona's work station curiously, raising an eyebrow as he watched her crush the bean. He remained silent for a few more moments, observing as she finished crushing the bean, still able to hear the sniggering of the Weasley twins behind him. "Why are you crushing the Sopophorous bean, Miss Lupin? If I'm not correct, the instructions say for you to cut it, yes?" He finally asked after what felt like a lifetime.

Not seeming at all bothered by his question, Neona met his eyes with a smile. "That's correct, Professor but I've thought about it you see, crushing it instead cutting it allows the juices to be released more efficiently."

Her answer surprised Snape, in fact, it managed to bring a small smile to his face at the mention of her reason. Giving a curt nod, "Call me back over when you're done, I'll see if your little method works." Snape told her before moving away.

Both Fred and George followed Snape as he walked away in utter shock, not believing what they'd just witnessed. Turning sharply to look at her, they gave her a pointed look. "You get away with everything… how'd you do it?" George demanded in a hushed tone.

Neona shrugged as she dropped the Sopophorous bean into her cauldron, picking up her ladle to stir it anti-clockwise seven times and once clockwise, her actions not going unnoticed by the twins.

"Psst!" They caught her attention again. Pointing at her cauldron, George shook his head in disagreement. "You stirred it once clockwise… you're not meant to do that." He chastised with a tut, watching as she raised her hand into the air.

" _What is that supposed to be, Mr Davies?_ " Snape scolded from across the classroom, having not noticed her hand yet, Cedric looked up from his own work and waved to catch Neona's attention.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff who she shared her work station with.

Cedric quickly added his sloth brain, "That woman from the Daily Prophet – Rita Skeeter – she's going to try and get an interview with you around the time of the First task… thought you should know." He explained hurriedly when he saw Snape approaching.

Neona grimaced, " _Brilliant._ " She moaned in distaste, throwing Cedric a look of disgust. "Thanks, Cedric."

He nodded with a small smile which quickly disappeared. "You didn't tell me you could Apparate."

Her eyes widened at the subject, causing her to glance around to see if anyone else was listening. "That's because no one knows… I haven't got my licence yet, which means you can't tell anyone." She threatened him darkly, her gaze intense as he nodded understandingly.

"Mr Diggory, have you finished yet?" Snape questioned harshly, glowering at Cedric until he resumed working. Pulling a leaf from his robe pocket, Snape lifted it above her cauldron as Fred and George peered over his head, desperate to see as it dropped inside.

Within seconds, the leaf disintegrated into nothing, dissolving within the potion.

After a moment of silence, Snape looked up at Neona and smiled. "Perfect, Miss Lupin, well done." He congratulated with a curt nod, ignoring the stares from Cedric, Fred and George. "I think twenty points to Gryffindor should suffice for your admirable efforts for today, yes?"

"Thank you, Professor."

Snape sighed, "I don't know where you get it from, honestly, it's a wonder you learn anything with your genes."

 _Ah, there he is, the Professor Snape I love… delivers a reward then a side order of critique._

* * *

"I still can't believe he gave you twenty points!" Cedric beamed, rushing to catch up with Neona. "He usually on gives points to his own House, but that was bloody brilliant!"

Neona cringed at the company she'd acquired since Potions; she wished that Cedric Diggory would just leave her alone! "Brilliant." She repeated, clutching her bag to her side as they weaved through the crowds, wishing she didn't have a free period.

"Cedric rules!"

A group of second years chanted as they walked by them, causing Cedric to grin and nod their way. "Thanks for the support!" He called out to them, seeing the badges they were wearing, rolling his eyes as they changed, spinning to show Harry with the words "POTTER STINKS".

Neona walked across the transfiguration courtyard, groaning whenever she heard "It's Lupin's for the taking!" In the short time of becoming a champion, she'd also gained a fan club that would follow her every movement to her annoyance.

Cedric chuckled while she cringed, knowing she hated the attention. "Have I told you, I want you to win?" He asked in interest while a grin stretched across his face, watching her face change at his words.

Her eyes narrowed at him, as she weighed his words before coming to her decision. "You're a hypocrite, Cedric Diggory." Neona stated, glowering at him as he laughed.

"Read the badges, Potter!"

"Potter stinks!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff looked around to see none other than Harry Potter rushing towards them, keeping his head down as he did so. "Can I have a word?" He asked both Neona and Cedric who nodded at him.

"Dragons. That's the first task; they've got one for each of us." Harry explained to both of them as quietly as he could without drawing unwanted attention to their conversation.

Cedric's face fell in astonishment, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you serious? And Krum does he...?" He barely managed to get out his words but he knew Harry understood them all the same.

He nodded, "Yes"

Neona sighed, seeing how down he looked, how fed up he'd become since returning to Hogwarts. "Hey listen, about the badges… we've asked them not to wear them, they just won't listen." She sympathised with him, knowing there was little she could do.

Harry nodded, turning away them both. "Don't worry about it." He muttered, rushing off again, right towards Ron and Seamus.

Cedric sighed, "I don't think he's taking it so well being champion and all." He noted with a small frown as he watched Harry go.

Neona nodded, "I think you're right."

"You knew about the first task."

She looked at Cedric and shrugged, seeing no big deal about having known before everyone else. "Of course, I did." She agreed simply.

" _How?_ " Cedric added.

"I asked Dumbledore."

Cedric went to reply, but Malfoy's voice rung through the air, cutting him off. "Why so tense Potter?!" He announced from where he sat up a tree. "My father and I have a bet you see…" He jumped from the tree and landed securely on his feet, straightening out his uniform. "I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees… He thinks you won't last _five_."

Harry broke under the pressure, biting Malfoy's bait. "I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just _pathetic_." He sneered, staring down his nemesis before him.

Satisfied with the reaction, Harry turned his back on Draco who angrily tried to cast a spell at Harry's back. He didn't get the chance, as Moody had appeared, waving his own wand and swiftly turned Malfoy into a ferret. "I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned!" He called, as Neona laughed while a crowd gathered around them.

The ferret flew a Crabbe and Goyle as both ducked out of the way but Moody didn't relent and so continued to torment them both.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" McGonagall had arrived, her face stern and not amused by the fiasco she'd discovered courtesy of the laughter and screams of students that had drawn her attention to the scene.

With the ferret still floating around, Moody forced it up Crabbe's leg as he screeched, "Teaching." He confirmed as the others students broke out into sonorous laughter, unable to keep straight faces as Goyle attempted to swat the ferret in the trouser leg.

McGonagall glared at the students behind her, more so, Neona who was laughing mercilessly which led her to one conclusion. "Is that a student?" She demanded, her hands solidifying at his hips while she glared daggers at Moody.

" _Technically, it's a ferret._ " Moody countered, bemused by the poor attempts of the Slytherins in front of him, however, eventually it ventures back out but before he could get it, McGonagall had whipped out her wand and aimed it at the ferret which turned back into its human form.

Stumbling on his feet, Draco glanced around and his eyes landed on Moody. "My father will hear about this!" He threatened, pointing at the man with the walking stick.

Moody's face twisted in anger, "Is that a threat?!" He exclaimed as Draco ran away while he made to go after him until McGonagall grabbed his arm roughly. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

McGonagall frowned at Moody when he looked at her, "Alastor, we never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that." She wondered, seeing him shift uncomfortably under her intense stare.

"He might've mentioned it." He mumbled under his breath.

McGonagall nodded in satisfaction, "Well you will do well to remember it." She turned away and waved off the students. "Away!"

Neona frowned as Moody grabbed Harry and pulled him along but beside her, Cedric couldn't contain his laughter. "That was brilliant!" He nudged her in the side when she didn't laugh. "Oh come, you can't say that wasn't fun? Watching Malfoy be made the fool or should I say, ferret of?"

Neona smiled weakly which didn't please Cedric at all. "All right, what's wrong?" He pestered worriedly, stopping her as they walked towards a portrait which led to the Grand staircase.

"Nothing, I just don't trust him is all."

"Who, Moody?" Cedric asked as she nodded once more. "What's not to trust? He brilliant, and Dumbledore's trusts him otherwise he wouldn't have employed him."

Despite Cedric's words, they did little to settle her thoughts but she put the paranoia done to the vow she took. It was messing with her head, and for all she knew Karkaroff seemed the most likely to harm Harry out of anyone but that didn't meant she trusted Moody. He didn't seem to be the man she'd heard from her father, and she couldn't put her trust in him. She couldn't trust him... e _specially not with Harry._

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	6. Audere est Facere

**The Howler and the Horntail**

* * *

She hadn't slept well at all… how could she sleep with all the things rushing about her head? Possible death, dragons, creatures of the deep… her little fan club that wouldn't leave her alone, the vow she'd taken to protect Harry – it was impossible!

And no one seemed to help matters either, if anything, they seemed to make them worse. Neona did appreciate the support behind her but a person could only take so much… It was the stray pats on the back and cheers through corridors that got on her nerves the most, constant and sonorous, just enough to grate on her.

Stepping into the Great Hall, she was met by calls of _"Lupin Rules"_ and _"Lupin's for the taking"_ to her disdain but her mood seemed to darken when they broke out into song, with the twins leading them.

 _She howls through the night, victory is in sight,_

 _She'll take it with sheer might, deadly is her bite._

 _With a heart full of pride, she has nothing to hide;_

 _It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

 _She's fierce, she's kind,_

 _With her heightened mind, she's even well designed._

 _She's apt; she's bright with her soul full of light_

 _But if you want a fight, your heart will burst from fright._

 _It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

 _Half Veela, half Shifter, you will never beat her._

 _You can think, you can try but in the end you'll cry._

 _With her strength and her mind, she's really quite the find,_

 _It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

 _You can sing, you can dance but you won't stand a chance and then you'll see;_

 _The wolf will run free, and then you'll agree,_

 _True as can be, the champion is Ne._

Staring in bewilderment, Neona watched as the group of around twenty students chant the song over and over. Glancing at Hermione, she frowned. "Why… why are they singing?" she pressed with a wince, cringing slightly at the words to the song.

Hermione laughed in reply. "They're toasting to your victory which you haven't yet won – look, even Dumbledore's enjoying the song…" Hermione paused, leaning forward over her pumpkin juice to eye their Headmaster. "Wait is he singing?"

Sure enough, sat in his chair at the far end of the Hall, Dumbledore was engaged in singing along to the song while he moved his head in rhythm with the beat, singing most enthusiastically in the chorus of " _It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear_ ".

"Besides, it kind of grows on you." Harry added with a grin.

Neona shot him a stare, sitting down beside Fawn who was singing still. "You can shut up, too." She gave him a warning glance before running her hands over her face, letting a deep sigh pass through her lips.

"It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear!" Fred and George exclaimed, dancing jollily behind Neona as she reached for a slice of toast.

Thankfully their caterwauling was cut short when there was a great swooping sound overhead followed by a hundred (maybe more?) owls that had streamed into the Great Hall, circling while dropping letters and packages into the crowd below.

Raising her hand into the air, Neona watched as she caught sight of the prominent tufts that resembled ears and extended buff-coloured wings littered with black stripes glide towards the Gryffindor table carrying a heavy load.

Descending through the swarm and battling with a rather large barn owl, Romulus's expertise was proven as he landed safely on her hand, his talons locking into place around her fingers as Neona wrestled the letters free from his grasp. "Give them here, let go..."

Grumbling next to her, Ron spoke for the first time that morning. "Wish Pig would do that, the bloody…" he muttered, watching as she pulled out some letters.

" _Oh no_."

All heads turned to look at Neona, whose eyes were trained on the red envelope that was in her grasp. "What's wron- _oh no_." Hermione and Fawn said in unison, glancing at each other while Fred and George grinned at the sight.

Neona looked at them all as they gawked at her, "Anyone want to do the honours?" she questioned in slight concern, wondering what he would have to say once the Howler was open. "No, I thought as much…"

They had expected a roar to fill the Hall, for it to explode, to shake and rattle the cutlery, to rouse the dust from the ceiling… but there was none, instead a calm but agitated voice sounded.

" _… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS PUT YOUR NAME IN THAT BLASTED CUP – no, goblet, is it a cup? – I DON'T CARE WHAT'S IT'S BLOODY CALLED! Since when did you have a death wish, Ne? People die in this tournament, you know, and I can't lose you like I lost your mother…"_

The volume of his voice caused heads to turn and bodies to swivel in their seats to hear the Howler, clearly never having heard Remus Lupin's voice rise to a shouting volume before. However, Remus Lupin's voice dropped and adopted a softer tone which made Neona's guilt more unbearable.

" _… Dumbledore sent me a letter, I am so disappointed that you would choose to do something as mad as this… you could have asked me first instead of just going ahead with it, did that ever cross your mind? We talked about this over the summer and you deliberately disobeyed me to do what? To risk your life for some cup? If you want a cup, I'll buy you one, thought it might not be as pretty mind… don't listen to your grandfather either; he'll only encourage your further which is the last thing I need. Eden is on his way, so in the meantime don't make any other haste decision until he arrives…"_

Soon enough, the envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes within Neona's hands, causing Romulus to climb up her arm to settle on her shoulder.

With a small smile, Neona laughed softly, knowing her father meant no ill well for her and that he was only concerned for her welfare which she understood completely. Around her, the babble of talk broke out once again with the partner of her song that echoed within the hall.

"What else do we have…" Neona sighed, brushing away the ash to look at the remaining. "One from Padfoot- " Harry cut her off abruptly.

"Sirius sent you a letter?!" he all but demanded, frowning at the letter in her hand.

With her brow furrowed, Neona looked over at Harry. "Why do you sound so surprised?" She lodged her fist under her chin, staring at him.

Harry shrugged. "Well, he's my godfather."

"As he's mine." Neona spoke carefully, still watching him closely.

"Well, I just thought-"

" _What?_ " She cut him off that time, ripping open the letter hastily. "You thought that you were his only godchild?" She knew her tone was harsh, and she put it done to the lack of sleep… she just didn't like his questioning, assuming he had some claim of Sirius because he was his godfather. "You've known him what... not _even_ a year and you assume you some claim over him?" She glowered.

Silence fell around their table as Harry stared at Neona in shock, shock from seeing such a serene and gentle person switch just like that. She said nothing more on the matter and turned her attention to the letter.

 _Neona,_

 _Why didn't you tell me, Ne! My goddaughter a Tri-wizard champion – I think it's bloody brilliant personally, but you mustn't tell Moony I said that, he'll have my head otherwise… I want to see this cup of yours when you win it as well. I know you've probably had this conversation with Lyall but I have a way you could tackle your dragon, mind you it's risky... the Conjunctivitis curse would be perfect to use, however, it could cause complications – still, I want to hear all about it, you have to send a letter back to me! I heard Eden is coming down to give you some moral support as well, he's been a bit grumpy the past couple of weeks just like Moony… wolves, eh?_

 _I also found these while rooting around in some of Moony's old stuff; I figured you'd appreciate them since you don't have much to remember them by._

 _Sirius_

Neona's frown deepened as she pulled a small collection of what appeared to be photos from the envelope, her eyes widening when she saw the moving faces on the first.

Their entire part of the table seemed to notice as did Romulus, who nuzzled his beak against her neck, trying to draw her attention as her hand stopped stroking his head.

"Ne," Fawn touched her arm, leaning over to see what she was staring at but when he did, she moved it away from his sight, alerting him that it was personal. "What's the matter?" he whispered, seeing her eyes become watery.

The photo in her hands held a couple smiling, the man's lips poised on the woman's forehead as she leaned against him. The woman was stunning with striking white gold hair and piercing blue eyes that appeared to be laughing while she sporting a glowing smile. The man however, had a pale face with premature lines and light brown hair that Neona knew all too well. She stared at the man whispered something in her ear, making her laugh.

Turning the picture over, her heart clenched when she saw the writing: _Remus and Daphne 1978_

The next picture made her laugh; she remembered it immediately, the date flashing through her mind as she replayed it.

There stood Sirius; tall, well-built, darkly handsome with his long, lustrous black hair as he carried a little girl with silvery-blonde hair that had been dealt into two French braids that fell over her shoulders. She sat on his shoulders, her verdant gaze bright as she grinned; her teeth pearly white.

She turned it over, _Sirius and Neona 1981_

Looking at the next photo, Neona's mouth twitched when she saw her father and mother again, with a Sirius and two others. A tall, thin man with untidy black hair, also he wore circular glasses and a soft smile that was reflected in the woman next to him. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders with a bright green gaze which she recognised straight away.

Lily and James and sure enough, she turned it over and saw the names: _Remus and Daphne, James and Lily, and Sirius_

She went to look at the next photo but a voice brought her back to her senses. "Neona, it's Rita Skeeter." Her head shot up at the mention of that foul woman, searching the room to see her approaching their table. Immediately, Neona rose to her feet and almost knocked Romulus from her shoulder, collecting the photos and Sirius's letter before she made a beeline for the door.

"Miss Lupin!" Rita had intercepted her escape, adjusting her studded glasses to grin at the girl. "I have been wanting an interview with you, you're rather a slippery creature, aren't you?"

The Gryffindor eyed the quill writing erratically beside her, "Actually, I'm rather busy… got a lot to prepare for you know." Neona rambled, wanting to get away from the woman.

"Nonsense!" Rita took hold of her arm, "The interview will only take a few moments though you wouldn't have to do one at all if you hadn't run off like that, you've no need to worry… just a few questions on the tournament, your family- "

Ripping her arm free, Neona glowered at the woman. "I'll give an interview when I'm ready to give an interview, not when you so desire one." She growled dangerously, watching the woman recoil at her words.

"Why you little- "

"Is everything all right?" came the voice of Snape as he intervened with something that could have escalated into something much more if he'd left it a few moments longer. "Miss Lupin, shouldn't you be getting ready for today? The First Task will begin in a couple of hours."

Neona nodded, sending him a thankful look. "That's what I was trying to tell Miss Skeeter here, professor, but she keeps persistently asking for an interview I'm not ready to give." Neona explained, looking away from Snape.

"If Miss Lupin doesn't want an interview why are you pressuring her for one?" Snape wondered seeing Rita's brain tick away from an answer. "Come, Miss Lupin I'll walk you to the tent for you to prepare." Placing his hand on Neona's back, Snape led her away from the woman.

Once they were out of the Hall, Neona let out a sigh. "Thank you, professor."

"Don't mention it… I had a feeling you might have turned on her if I hadn't intervened, and we wouldn't want that now despite how wonderful it might be to witness, would we?"

* * *

Neona was sat on the edge of her bed, wondering if they actually expected them to get any sleep with what they were about to face. Then again, the thought of falling asleep seemed so welcoming in that moment…

She was pulled from her thoughts when her eyes fell on Viktor Krum, who was standing in the corner of the tent darkly and not talking to anybody which seemed unusual as he'd been politely engaging with Cedric and Neona since being picked as a champion. Cedric, however, was pacing back and forth while clutching his wand as if he was terrified he would lose it.

"You're giving me a headache, Diggory."

Pausing, Cedric glanced over at her and winced, raising his hands to his defence. "Sorry... I just can't help it, dragons, you know." Cracking her neck up to look at him, his frown deepened when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. "You haven't had any sleep, have you?

Ignoring his question, she looked past him. "Viktor, are you all right?" Neona called to the Bulgarian lurking on the far side of the tent moodily. His head rose into the air, her words startling him as he was clearly too busy being lost in his head that Neona had assumed was full of sawdust.

Nodding he approached where she and Cedric stood, Viktor smiling slightly at her. "I am vine, Ne-oh-nah..." he begun gravely, sighing as he folded his arms over his chest. "We are going to vight dragons after all, actual vire breaving dragons."

Cedric laughed, slapping him on the back as the Bulgarian watched him. "Dragons do tend to breathe fire, Viktor."

Neona rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground.

"Don't you look a sight for sore eyes…" Neona's head shot up to see the tall, formidable man with short black hair and blue eyes in ragged clothing standing in front of her, wearing a small smile.

Neona smiled at the sight of her mentor. "Eden." She nodded, rising to shake his hand but instead, the man pulled her into a tight embrace and successfully startled her as he did so.

Eden sighed, "You look a bit pale." he noted with a hint of concern to his voice, staring her directly in the eye as she struggled to hold his gaze. "A Tri-Wizard champion, eh? We can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?"

"Neona, are you all right?" Cedric asked, moving towards them when he noticed the stranger talking to his friend.

Nodding, Neona gestured to the Hufflepuff. "Eden, this is Cedric he's also a champion as is Harry here…" Neona then gestured to Harry who briefly shook Eden's hand after Cedric had done so. "And this is Viktor- "

"Viktor Krum," Eden laughed as he shook his hand, not failing to confuse the Bulgarian who observed him silently. "Your skill with a broom is brilliant, I thought Bulgaria had it you know... but there's always next time." Glancing between the four of them, Eden sighed. "I best go get myself a seat before all the best ones are taken – good luck, all of you!" he called, jogging to the entrance of the tent, leaving them to themselves once more.

"Vas that an insult?" Viktor questioned, looking at Neona who shrugged in response. " _Better vuck next time?_ "

Cedric watched him. "Who was he?" he pressed curiously.

"He uh… gave me the bite." Neona told him, feeling uncomfortable telling Cedric about the topic, knowing it was none of his business.

His mouth fell agape, "And you're friends with him?" he breathed in shock, staring at her incredulously. "He bit you, Neona, how could you- "

"It was for a particular reason." She snapped, turning away from him to see Harry hugging Hermione tightly in his arms when a bright camera flashed, leaving her momentarily blind.

"Young love! _Ohh_ how... _stirring_." Neona's physically grimaced at the sound of Rita Skeeter's voice as it floated through the tent. "If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page."

Neona swung her head around to look at the woman. " _Do you mind?!_ " Her eyes turned into slits as she stared at the blonde haired witch, watching her silently.

It took only mere moments for Rita to find her gaze, a grin twisted onto her face. "Ah, Miss Lupin – I have a few questions to ask you… now about your father- " She had so many questions to ask; about her father's condition, about her mother and grandfather, about the bite… but she didn't get the chance.

Neona cut her off, letting a growl rip through her throat, startling Cedric who stood beside her. "Don't even go there." Her voice was low and warning, warning her if she continued to press matters that didn't concern her, Neona would act and it wouldn't be pleasant.

Rita jumped back as the camera let out a puff of smoke, capturing a photo to Neona's disdain and annoyance.

Stepping out from his corner, Viktor cleared his throat. "You have no business here, this tent is for champions… and friends." He informed the journalist who didn't take well to being told she didn't belong there.

Shrugging, Rita laughed nervously, throwing her back to wink at Cedric. "No matter… We've uh... got what we wanted." She muttered, sauntering out of the tent, her quill brush against Viktor's cheek as he glared.

"Are you all-" Cedric trailed off when Neona looked at him, seeing the confusion and shock evident on his face. "Neona, your eyes are golden…" Cedric couldn't look away, her gaze was so enchanting as the caramel tint lingered within her eyes, they were mesmerizing, hypnotic...

"Good day champions!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, drawing the attention of them but Cedric's gaze didn't waver, he found he couldn't glance away from her eyes. "Mister Diggory, gather round please." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched Hufflepuff stare after Neona as she moved to where her grandfather was stood, finally breaking his trance to meet his eyes and knowing smile. "Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate."

Lyall place his hands on Neona's shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly as he glanced at the Hufflepuff opposite them, his gaze narrowing when he saw the boy looking at his granddaughter when he thought he wasn't looking.

Looking beside him, Dumbledore froze in confusion when he caught sight of Hermione stood there. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" he pressed with intrigue, knowing she wasn't meant to be in there but choosing not to ask her to leave.

Gathering herself, Hermione scratched the back of her, feeling all embarrassed all of a sudden, especially knowing that Viktor was watching her. "Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go." she mumbled, fleeing the tent.

Nodding, Dumbledore looked to Barty who held a velvet bag in his hands. "Barty, the bag…" he gestured for him to step forward.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Mister Krum, Mister Diggory, Mister Potter and Miss Lupin over here." He directed them to where he needed them, watching as they followed his orders, waiting for him to continue. "Right. Mister Krum, if you will..."

He opened the bag, holding it up for him as he cautiously stuck his hand inside, frowning. After a few moments, he pulled out a miniature crimson beast, hissing small fire balls in his palm. "The Chinese Fireball. _Oooooh..._ " Barty laughed nervously, moving to Cedric, who didn't bother hiding his anxiety. "Mister Diggory..."

Following Krum's actions, Cedric allowed his hand to drop into the bag slowly as he rooted around and finally pulled one out. The dragon in his palm had silvery blue scales as it breathed a brilliant blue flame. "The Swedish Short-snout." he announced as Cedric stared at it in wonder.

"Mister Potter…"

Harry raised his hands, taking a deep breath before he went to lower his hand into the bag, freezing when he heard Neona's voice in his ear. "Go left, pick the one on the left…" she whispered to him and he figured he should listen to his friend, _his only true friend_.

The dragon he pulled out was a brilliant verdant shade with two magnificent horns atop its head, its tail swishing violently as it hissed in Harry's palm. "The Welsh Green." Barty spoke before turning his attention to Neona.

"Which leaves, Miss Lupin if you will…" he gestured for her to put her hand in the bag. Wasting no time, she reached into the bad and pulled out the only remaining beast that lurked within the contents of the bag.

It had black scales that glittered in the light with a sickly pair of yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protruded from its exceptionally long tail as it thrashed the air, hissing madly. "The Hungarian Horntail."

Barty stepped back, seeing the four champions staring at their dragons, watching in wonder at the beasts thrashed about. "These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect." He paused, watching as they all glanced up. "Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task… any questions?"

They looked between themselves but no one spoke.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "Very well, good luck champions." He announced to the group, turning to look at Cedric swiftly. "Mister Diggory the sound of the cannon..."

The cannon fired immediately which did little to settle Cedric's growing nerves.

Neona hadn't imagined it to be _that_ bad but sitting there and listening, was absolutely awful. Outside, the crowd screamed, yelled and gasped as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Neona was the only one who appeared to be able to think straight, Harry had adopted Cedric's earlier actions, resorting to pacing around the pavilion much her to annoyance while Viktor continued to skulk in his corner, still looking rather deep in though.

The commentary made it much, much worse... maybe because she recognised the commentator to be Eden or because his words were causing horrible images to form in her mind and it didn't end for another fifteen minutes until she heard the deafening roar of the dragon which meant that Cedric had successfully gotten past his dragon to retrieve the golden egg.

"One down, three to go!" Eden announced as the cannon blew again. "Mister Potter, if you will!"

"I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to snap at you." Neona turned to her friend to him trembling from head to toe, squeezing his arm she made him look at her. "Don't panic, just stay calm and keep your plan in mind... good luck." Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as he started towards the entrance to the enclosure cautiously, clutching his wand even tighter as he went.

Then the process started once again, Eden's commentary filled her ears as she listened to his shouts but as far as she was concerned, Harry seemed to be doing perfectly fine apart from getting a rather lively and ferocious Common Welsh Green of which she could hear roaring until several screams broke out through the arena which caused her heart to leap into her throat followed by silence.

Viktor and Neona shared a look of concern.

The silence lingered until ten minutes later the crowd erupted into applause once again which meant Harry must have been successful too. "... The quickest time yet, Mister Potter!"

For the third time, the cannon went again. "Mister Krum!" Eden called out while Viktor looked over at Neona.

"Do you 'ave any advice vor me?"

Neona grinned, "Good luck, Viktor."

Hearing the crowd, Neona knew that Krum was putting on quite the performance and from Eden's commentary it seemed to be true enough. Suddenly, she heard the Chinese Fireball let out a horrible shrieking sound as the crowd fell silent. "... Yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause rung through her ears, telling her only one thing; Krum had finished and it would be her turn at any moment.

* * *

Hysteria and ecstasy were the same thing weren't they? Well, Neona was sure enough... she didn't feel any fright with the thought of facing a dragon strangely, she was excited more than anything but the thought of death successfully worried her to her core.

Her competition? A Seeker renowned in the European Wizarding world for his talents on a broom, a popular seventh year Hufflepuff and The Boy Who Lived. Who was Neona Lupin? The unwilling prodigy of a Shifter of which presented her as a savage lunatic. What was the objective of the task? To retrieve a golden egg guarded by a Hungarian Horntail with the chances of success being extremely slim.

She could hear her song being chanted within the crowds but she didn't seem to care or really noticed… it was time to do what she had to do, to focus her mind, entirely and absolutely if it meant she could get the blasted egg. Having heightened sense was a gift she never expected to be as useful as it actually was, never failing to surprise her at every turn and easing her out of many situations.

She barely made it into the enclosure when she felt the air shift, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle at the sensation. Turning her head to the side, Neona knew the beast lurked behind her, ready to attack said prey; her.

And sure enough, within seconds she felt the air take a dramatic shift and so she acted upon instinct, throwing herself backwards as she narrowly escaped the clawed wing of the Horntail as it cut through the air.

Spinning out of the way, Neona dodged yet another hit, several rocks repelled off her head in the collision from the wing and the ground.

Hissing in fury, the Horntail launched itself at her in one fluid motion, hoping to land a hit however, Neona flung herself to safety after foreseeing the attack.

Her actions only seemed to anger the Horntail further.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at her from stands that did little to settle her worries or the constant shifting of her bones within her body as she tried to calm herself. Across the enclosure, there the Horntail sat crouched low over her eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, honey eyes upon her as she traipsed over the rocks carefully, showing the prowess of her Shifter side.

As she moved across the rocks, Neona stared as the monstrous, scaly, black lizard thrashed her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks upon the rocks when it saw her approaching the nest of eggs which told her she needed to use the Disillusionment charm and so, with a flick of her wand she vanished.

The crowd gasped.

The Horntail shifted restlessly, allowing a stray ray of sunlight to bounce off the shiny surface of the golden egg that lurked beneath the dragon's left wing. It glanced around the enclosure as if trying to root her out from her hiding place but the truth was; Neona was standing directly before the beast with an amused smirk playing upon her lips.

She tilted her head a bit to the left catching another glimpse of her price… the egg, that was the whole point of this, wasn't it? And there it was, just there a short distance away, certainly closer than she'd imagined.

She lowered her wand and pointed it at the dragon's feet, and gave a sharp movement of her wand from left to right before whispering " _Colloshoo..._ " Immediately an adhesive ectoplasm shot from her wand and lodged itself under the feet of the beast. Knowing one wouldn't be enough, Neona cast the spell another two times before she saw the dragon struggle against the substance underneath it.

The crowd, which had never really stopped their mindless shouting, grew a bit quieter in their confusion.

It wasn't long before the Horntail grew impatient with the prey that wouldn't get closer so it could catch it but wouldn't leave it alone either. It had tried everything. It tried fire, fire rarely failed it, but the prey was fast and agile and didn't have the disadvantage of being stationary.

It went to open its mouth, ready to scorch the sticky residue beneath its feet with flames but Neona foresaw the move and intercepted. " _Glacius Tria_." A beam of ice shot from the tip of her wand and connected with the jet a fire just about to leave its mouth, and safely extinguished the flame, making the dragon roar in frustration.

Big mistake.

Unable to physically move, the Horntail gave an anxious swoop of its wings as if attempted to catch her out as she dancing around the enclosure, a mask to its naked eyes and the eyes of the spectators as well. It continued its movements like a possessed creature, roaring in fury as it hope to knock her to her feet and after long moments of continuing its failing actions, the dragon gave up with another heartfelt roar of disbelief.

Knowing she'd tormented the creature enough, Neona waved her wand again and knew she'd reappeared when the gasp of the crowd met her ears once again. She knew it was because of the close proximity sat near the dragon, maybe five yards away while it roared and hissed at her, glowering.

With a cursive movement of her wand, Neona fired another spell. " _Confundo..._ " She murmured, seeing the spell hit the dragon immediately, sending it backwards only to be brought forwards again due to the adhesive ectoplasm beneath its feet. Obviously bewildered and befuddled, the dragon whined as it tried to regain control of his jumbled mind which gave Neona the opening she needed to take full advantage of the beast.

She'd practiced numerous times on poor Romulus, the owl being subjected to a deep sleep that it didn't need if meant she could perfect the spell... it was risky, if the spell didn't go accordingly, there was the likely chance that the dragon could wake from its befuddled state but it was worth the try. Raising her wand, Neona sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the crowd as they resumed their chanting of her song. " _Dormerus_." With hope, she watched the spell leave her wand and rush towards the beast.

With a deep sigh, the dragon was rendered motionless as it hung suspended in air, looking rather disorientated as it hung limply with its wings sprayed around its body, enclosing the eggs surrounding its feet. However, its honey eyes remained open as Neona watched its dreamless gaze with caution when she started towards it gradually, her hands out in front of her.

 _Accio_ would have made her job much easier but Neona didn't seem to mind the challenge, and with striking speed and dived off a rock and skidded into the next of eggs and rooted until she found the golden one that was hidden right at the back.

The crowd gasped when they lost sight of her, leaning forward in their seats in anticipation as they stared in disbelief as the Head Girl retrieved the egg from the dragon while it hung lifeless in the air asleep.

Tucking the egg under her arm, Neona smiled and took a deep bow as she looked to the spectators who responded by chanting her song louder and louder into the air and despite her disdain, she rose her fist into the air in appreciation. She had completed the task and hadn't died while doing which was great in her book.

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks...He had got through the first task, he had survived...

"That was excellent, Lupin!" called Professor McGonagall as she clasped her shoulder, her hand shaking as she did so which she didn't fail to notice either. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give you your score... she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"I'm not injured Professor..."

McGonagall looked at her pointedly. "You sure?" Her voice stern as she looked over her student but the girl appeared to be telling the truth all same. No blood was leaking from her person and so, McGonagall concluded with a nod that Neona was unharmed.

"Absolutely sure." Neona affirmed comfortably.

McGonagall lent towards her ear. "You were the best... no competition unlike the others, some prating about from each of them." She praised her, allowing a grin to etch its way onto her face. "Though after yourself, Potter proved himself the best of the ones remaining."

Neona smiled in return. "What did the others do to get past their dragons?" Neona wondered as she saw McGonagall sigh at her question, having know it was coming sooner than later.

McGonagall looked at her as they approached the judges slowly. "Mr Diggory chose to transfigure a rock into a dog as a substitute for the dragon to go after rather than himself - it did work as he got the egg, however he got a bit of a nasty burn on his face when the dragon changed its mind and decided it would rather have him than the dog - he only just got away." She jerked her head in the direction of the First Aid tent. "He's in there right now with Potter. You and Mr Krum are the only ones without injuries it appears - Krum chose to use the Conjunctivtis curse on the poor thing - it was good, but his went trampling around in pain and squashed half of the real eggs. They deducted marks for that as he wasn't meant to do any damage to them."

"And Harry?" Neona prompted cautiously.

"And Mr Potter much unlike Mr Krum choose to use his skill on a broom to aid him, flying around the enclosure while trying to weave through the beast to claim the egg which he did after a while and a scratch on the shoulder." Neona nodded, impressed by the fourth year as she looked to the judges who were sitting in raised seats. "It's out of ten from each judge." she added as Neona saw the first judge, Cornelius Fudge, who raised his warn into the and sent a glittering gold number into the air, a large figure of eight.

"Not bad..." McGonagall commented as the crowd applauded. "Though, I don't understand why he took marks off, as far as I could see it was un-flawed."

Next came Mr Crouch who looked sullen as he drew his wand, shooting a number nine into the air which caused McGonagall's smile to widen.

"Well done, Lupin." She patted her shoulder.

Dumbledore was next, smiling jollily as he drew a ten in the air which caused the crowd to cheer harder than ever. "Ten?" Neona questioned in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at her Professor. "But... that's biased, he can't... what's he playing at?"

"Oh, isn't it wonderful!" McGonagall said, ignoring her comments as the fourth judge raised his wand into the air.

Neona frowned when she saw that her grandfather was the fourth judge, "Why is he a judge?" she asked her Professor.

"Barty persuaded him to be one, having worked for the Ministry... or something along those lines..." she replied with a soft shrug of her shoulders, her hat shifting from its place on her head. "Oh, a nine!"

Neona's nodded, pleased to see that he hadn't been as biased as Dumbledore.

Finally, Karkaroff raised his wand into the air, pausing before a number five shot out the end of his wand which caused a growl to rumble from McGonagall as she beside Neona, her fists gripped tightly. "Five? That biased scum-bag, Krum lackey..." she muttered to Neona's amusement.

"It's all right, Professor... I couldn't care less what Karkaroff gave me, he could have given me zero for all I care."

"Forty-one points, you know what that means?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow in question at Neona who still clueless.

She shook her head.

"You're in first place!" she cheered as they turned to leave the enclosure, her hands grasping her shoulders even more tightly. "Severus owes me five Galleons, I told him you would come first place but he was adamant that Krum would beat all of you, he didn't even mention Diggory..." She stirred Neona into the Champion's pavilion where Cedric, Harry and Krum were all ready waiting. A thick orange paste covered one half of Cedric's face which Neona assumed was mending his burnt face.

"You were betting again?" she asked as McGonagall shrugged.

"It's harmless."

Neona scoffed. "I believe that when I see it."

When Cedric saw her, he grinned as he talked with Harry. "Well done, Ne!" he called over with a smirk.

"And you," she replied politely, nodding to Viktor who smiled at her in return. Looking to her left, she saw Harry walking over to her with a large grin plastered across his face, carrying his Firebolt tightly in his hand. "Defying the rules, eh?" she teased, ruffling his hair. "Well done."

"Well done, all of you!" said Crouch as he entered the tent with Dumbledore and Lyall on his heels, his face dark and still sullen. "Now, the next task isn't until February so you've got a nice long break which should give you enough time to solve the clue that lies within each of your eggs. Figure it quickly enough, and it should help you prepare for the task." he explained in his usual dulcet tones that bored Neona to no end.

Lyall immediately rushed to Neona, enveloping her in a hug. "You put two and two together, well done, Ne!" he congratulated warmly, pressing a kiss on top of her head as a camera flashed.

Rita Skeeter had returned to Neona's distaste, causing her to pull away from Lyall and turn on the woman behind her. "What do you want?" she growled, her eyes narrowing into slits as regarded the woman.

"Congratulations on getting past your dragon!" she announced, despite wanting nothing more than to throttle the girl. "I was wondering if you could tell me how you felt about facing that dragon or- how you feel now?" When she didn't reply, Rita gave a brief roll of her eyes and went to speak again but Neona beat her to it.

"Keep rolling your eyes... perhaps you'll find a brain back there."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	7. Humilitas Occidit Superbiam

The sounds of flapping wings could be heard overhead, causing Neona to instinctively cover her food with her hands and waited for the onslaught of owl post to end before she would even consider eating. She smiled when she felt Romulus land on her shoulder and drop her copy of the Daily Prophet on her hand which soon rolled of to the side where she would leave it until she'd finished eating.

As the swarm of owls ceased in their flying and exited the hall, Neona picked up her spoon and shoveled some cereal into her mouth. As she chewed, the chattering of the students in the Hall began to drop steadily until it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the eerie silence.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Fred and George asked in a quiet mutter.

Glancing around, Neona frowned when she saw that the students eyes had fallen upon where they sat at their table.

"Absolutely no idea." Hermione spoke cautiously, picking at her slice of toast.

Harry frowned, "Is it me?" he pressed quietly.

Whispers began to fill the hall and Neona suddenly noticed that the stares were falling more in her direction that in Harry's, even students from her own House were gaping and gawking at her. Becoming extremely self-conscious, she took hold of the newspaper beside her and erratically unfolded it.

As her eyes quickly scanned the front page, she quickly found the source of all the stares she'd been receiving that morning. It was herself on the front cover, her eyes glittering gold while her lips was curled, revealing her set of pearly white canines. Flicking to her destined page, her eyes widened and her face drained of what little colour it had as she read. Unconsciously, she began rising from her seat as she reached the end of the article. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed, not caring if everybody heard her.

"Ne..." She glanced up as Cedric quickly jogged over to her, his own copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand as he frowned at her, pointing to the picture of himself and her laughing, then to the one where she hugging Eden and finally the one where she was talking with Viktor and the final one was of her and Snape as he walked her to the Champion's Pavilion. "What is she playing at?"

Neona let out a shaky breath, "I don't know..." she whispered, uncertain of what to say for once in her life. Was the woman really punishing her and making her a laughing stock simply because she refused to give her an interview? "I'm sorry that she involved you in this Cedric, I- "

"I'm not." he cut her off with a small smile, his eyes flickering to the article as he re-read the part about him. "Half of what she's said about me is true, I am hypnotized by your-"

"Don't say it, you can't say it." Neona backed away from him, shaking her sternly, willing him to stop. "Cedric, I forbid you to agree to anything she's said, she's a lying..." she trailed off when he grabbed her hand, leaving her speechless.

"Just calm down... it's not that bad."

Neona scoffed, " _Not that bad_ , have you read it properly?!" she growled, glowering at him as he continued to smile at her. "She's slaughtering me because I refused to give her an interview! _An interview!_ " With that, she pulled her arm away from him and charged directly towards the staff table where McGonagall and Snape were sat watching silently.

However, Cedric persisted. "Why are you so afraid, Neona?" he called, making her stop and turn to look at him. "It's just empty and twisted words that mean nothing... she does know that belligerent and truculent are the same thing, right?"

"They mean something to me."

Cedric tilted his head at her. "Neona don't give her the satisfaction, you know you're nothing like what she's said in this." he ruffled the Daily Prophet in his grasp. "I know you're nothing like what she's saying you are, and I'm pretty sure Krum and Eden do as well." he explained calmly, wanting her to stop and listen to him before she charged off like the true Gryffindor she was.

Turning away again, Neona finally approached the staff table and placed the Daily Prophet in front of her Head of House. "Professor, I think you should read this..." she instructed her as she picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Beside her, Snape looked over her should and began to read but McGonagall turned the paper away from him in annoyance, willing him to find his own. "Diggory, give it here." Snape snarled, wrenching Cedric's form his grasp. Smirking, he began to read.

 ** _STRUMPET, SIREN, SEDUCTRESS - OH MY!_**

 _Reported by Rita Skeeter_

 _Seduction is, as well as know, an art only a woman can perfect but throwing all virtue aside, newly-appointed Head Girl, Quidditch Captain and Tri-Wizard champion Neona Lupin is proving herself to be the ultimate temptress... perhaps it's part of her heritage, being part Veela has envisaged her with the undesirable need for attention which has enticed not only one but three incapacitated men who are too weedy to see through her ploy._

 _Our first patsy is none other than the famous Eden Baines, a former keeper for the English National Quidditch Team along with the Wimbourne Wasps, Puddlemere United and Chudley Cannons, also a former employee of the Ministry of Magic, his specialty as an ex-Auror was to root out dark magic from its source, however, since his dismissal from the department, he's allowed himself to be the first fatality of the Siren's call. But it seems even this stoic stranger isn't enough to satisfy her needs..._

 _There's something in the water for famous Quidditch players as our second stooge is none other than the Bulgarian "Bon-Bon" Viktor Krum, whom several sources report is besotted with Lupin and her hypnotic ways, clueless of her true intentions as the local Man-Eater at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as she aims to make him bow to her every whim despite the consequences._

 _This fame-seeking harpy is sticking to what she knows best as our third lackey in this tale is also a gifted Quidditch Player; Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain, Cedric Diggory, whom has been blinded with her venomous affections, hypnotized by her beauty and has so been trapped in her web of manipulation much like the two before him, unaware of what Miss Lupin has in store for him._

 _Sources inside the castle describe this vamp as being an incredibly belligerent and truculent student, who is as concerned with being at the forefront of her classes as she is with luring unsuspecting wizards into her evil clutches. Fellow classmates have witnessed her desperate attempts to catch the attentions of both Mister Diggory and Mister Krum who have both succumbed to her sorcery._

 _When approached about this scandal, the illustrious Miss Lupin responded in such a hostile manner that I just simply couldn't write in this article the words that left her filthy mouth which I can only assume is a horrible habit she picked up from her late Veela mother, Daphne Baudin and that horrible aggression of hers must be a trait of her father, a reowned werewolf._

 _A scandal such as this, may leave some readers questioning validity of Miss Lupin appointment of Head Girl and Quidditch Captain or who else she had to sink her claws into to have her way... maybe a certain Potion's Master?_

Once he'd finished reading the article, Snape's eyes shot to the Gryffindor's who refused to meet his gaze and instead chose to held his colleagues instead. Skeeter thought that Lupin was using him to get what she wanted? It was true that he regarded her will a good favour, that they had a good rapport but that was all.

Looking to the side, he saw that even Minerva didn't know what to say, open and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. "Miss Lupin..." McGonagall was at a loss for words truly, _Strumpet, Siren, Seductress... what sort of headline is that?_

Neona, however, didn't care that she was speechless... she had her reputation to uphold and while Rita Skeeter was around it was threatened. "What she's insinuating is that I'm..." she paused when she finally gave in to Snape's unwavering stare, her eyes widened as she realised she'd roped him into the scandal as well. "... I'm having relations with all of them but I can assure you I'm not. My-"

From behind her, Cedric interrupted to her irritation, stepping forwards with his head held high. "Professor..."

"Cedric, shut up." Neona scolded him as he smiled at her slightly but stepped back and held his tongue. "My relationships with Eden, Krum and Cedric are strictly platonic as far as I'm aware... I know Cedric wants to take our friendship further but I'm afraid I can't co that because as you know I'm prone to outbursts that often end badly." she rambled, noticing that most of the teaching staff were watching her closely. "However, I don't believe Rita Skeet should be at liberty to spread rumours that are most certainly untrue simply because I refuse to give her an interview."

Still struggled to find words, McGonagall adjusted herself in her chair so that she was leaning backwards but she still said nothing.

Snape let out a sigh, regarding the article once more before placing it down over his empty plate, clasping his hands together as he willed himself to speak. "Then perhaps that's something you should consider, Miss Lupin- "

Her head snapped towards him, her anger radiating off her as she glared at the Potion's Master. " _I will not_ \- to give her more ammunition to throw my way? I don't think so." she concluded harshly, crossing her arms over her chest, signalling to him that he'd offended her for suggesting such a thing. "She's already attacked Harry and Hermione, as well as Hagrid and Dumbledore in one article, no thank you, I'm wonderful being left alone."

Snape smirked as she ranted, simply watching in amusement as she got far too carried away over something as petty as an article made to only infuriate her, she'd let a pompous woman get the better of her.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Neona spoke again, her tone still harsh from the affects of the article. "Professor, if she does write anything more on me _or_ approach me for that matter _or_ upset the others in anyway, I might personally removed those three bloody golden teeth of hers..."

Suddenly after almost choking on her tea, McGonagall finally found her voice, sending her forwards in her chair with a finger pointed at the girl in front of her. "You will do no such thing!" she warned hazardously, the finger shaking from the force of her threat that made Neona's face contort in discomfort.

"... I know the perfect spell." she muttered bitterly, glaring at the ground.

McGonagall lent forwards. "What was that?"

"Nothing, don't worry..." Neona said despite how much she wished she could have been given permission though the idea of hexing the woman seemed far too tempting to ignore. "Can't you talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, or at least persuade him to keep her off the grounds to give everyone piece of mind?" she wondered, knowing the chances were slim which the want of coverage when concerning the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

McGonagall nodded and said nothing more, passing the Daily Prophet back to her.

"Sir, could I have my copy of the Daily Prophet back?" Cedric gestured to the newspaper sat before Snape, who also glancing down but made no movement to return it to him, raising an eyebrow in his direction which told him his answer.

"No."

Turning away, Neona stormed off from the table with Cedric bouncing after her, calling out her name to draw her attention to him. "Neona, you need to calm down... she's not worth it, honestly."

Taking her bag into her hands, Neona rolled her eyes and shot him a lot of despair. "She had no right bring up my parents, saying they're to blame for all of this..." she told him while Cedric nodded in agreement, picking up his own bag and trailing after her as she fled the Hall.

Cedric sighed, catching up with her, trying to catch his breath. "What are you going to do?" He glanced at her to a deep frown pulling at her face as the inner conflict waged within her, she shrugged hopelessly. His eyes met hers, her gaze dropping to his chest where it stayed making him feel self-conscious, he smoothed out his jumper with a frown. "What?"

"Your tie..." She pointed to his crooked piece of clothing that stuck out of his jumper and suddenly without thinking, she took it into her hands and began straightening it with her hands before tucking it under his jumper. "I suppose murder would suffice..." Neona replied to his question absently, ignoring the flushed colours of his cheeks.

Cedric laughed while a wide smile broke out onto his face.

The quiet mutterings didn't settle and neither did the usual roar of student chatter return. Narrowing his eyes as he critically glanced out at the four tables, he set down his tea when he saw multiple heads turned in the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall. Sighing deeply, Snape watched in disappointment as Lupin stood fixing Diggory's tie, which would no doubt fuel life into Skeeter's rumours.

McGonagall, having caught the same sight as her colleague, leaned over the arm of her chair just so he mouth rested near enough to his ear. "I'll bet you three galleons that she and Diggory will be seeing each other by the end of the year..." she murmured just low enough for him to hear, his lips curling when the smirk pulled at his lips.

"You're on."

* * *

To say she was absolutely ecstatic about their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson would have been an utter lie; Neona couldn't be more terrified by the thought however, Cedric, on the other hand seemed happy enough with the idea of Alastor Moody teaching them after the scene he pulled in the Transfiguration Courtyard.

"Don't look so worried," He pulled his copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection along with The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts and held them firmly in his hands as the neared the classroom.

Neona sighed, "He'll only make you put them away, we're the only class he hasn't enlightened with the Three Unforgivable Curses yet, so I wouldn't be too surprised if we spend the entire lesson engaged in conversation."

As the entered the room, Moody's voice met their ears. "You can put those away, Diggory, you won't be needing them today... just your wand will do." he snarled from behind his desk where he sat, watching them both closely. "Though I should congratulate the both of you on you outstanding efforts in yesterday's task, brilliant the pair of you, well done."

Shoveling the books back into his bag, Cedric muttered a reply of thanks whereas Neona merely stared at the man as she took her seat to wait for Angelina to join her but unexpectedly, Cedric sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" she whispered, looking at him confusedly. "Do you want to put life into the rumours?"

Placing his wand on the desk, he leaned towards her ear. "I don't care about rumours, Neona."

She gritted her teeth when she could see him grinning out of the corner of her eye, _if it had been on the other foot, he would care..._ but still, she said nothing and merely took out her own wand which attracted Cedric's unwanted attention again. "So, what's your made of out?" He turned his over in his hand and sighed. "Mine's twelve and a quarter inches with wood being ash and the core being unicorn hair... and it's pleasantly springy."

Looking at her own wand, Neona sighed and gave in, knowing Cedric would continue to pester her until she answered. "Hornbeam, thirteen and a quarter inches. The core is Thestral Hair and Hippogriff feather, it's inflexible and stubborn just like me."

Cedric smiled at her. "Yes, I would agree, you're bloody stubborn."

Once the other students had filed into the room, Moody finally spoke again. "Right then," he said, when the last person had scurried into the room, "You lot know how to tackle Dark creatures... but you're very behind on dealing with curses," said Moody with a growl, his magical eye floating around the room. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Magic and then I'm gone, forever!"

His shout made everyone jump in shock, causing Neona and Cedric to glance at each other.

"So, curses - they come in many strengths and forms." Moody begun darkly, sighing as he turned to face the black board. "According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. But lucky for you lot, you get to witness illegal Dark Curses because you're all of age - the sooner you know what you're up against, the better... how else are you supposed to defend yourself if you haven't been taught how to?" he paused as Cedric lent towards Neona. "When a wizard decides to use an illegal curse on you, he isn't going to tell you first, he's not going to be all nice and polite. You need to be prepared..."

"So, have you heard... there's this ball and- " Cedric never got to finish because he soon being reigned in Moody who sent a furious growl rippling into the air from where he stood at his desk.

"You need to stop trying to woo Miss Lupin, Mister Diggory, when I'm talking."

Cedric looked around the room to see everyone staring at him, scratching his head nervously he chuckled. "Sorry, sir." he apologised, though his smile didn't falter.

"Do any of you know..." he spoke loudly, his eyes scanning the room. "which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Some people raised their hand, including myself and Cedric, however, his eyes soon found mine and he smiled grotesquely. "Miss Lupin, name one if you would."

Neona took in a deep breath, "The Imperius Curse, able to place the victim completely under the caster's control, however, a person with exceptional strength of will is believed to be able to resist."

"Yes!" he roared. "The Imperius Curse, the Ministry had quite a bit of grief at one time. Horrible but had to face, but I'm going to show you." On the desk sat a glass jaw where three large black spiders were scuttling around inside. With a hand, Moody reached into the jar and caught one, holding it in his palm for everyone to see. Pointing his wand at it, he shouted, " _Imperio!_ "

Almost immediately, the spider leapt from Moody's hand and made the spider land on the desk, beginning to cartwheel in circles and a few flips. "Total control of the body and mind," he said as the spider began to roll around on the desk. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, make it crawl down one of your throats..."

Moody picked up the rolling spider and threw it back into the jar. "Nasty little curse that one, and you wouldn't even know - total control of the body and mind, like a puppet... years back, there were quite a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse... took the Ministry some times to sort out those who were being forced to act and those who were acting of their own free will."

Still, no one made a sound.

"Like Miss Lupin said, the Imperius Curse can be fought but it takes exceptional strength of will and not everyone's got it which means CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared once again, and everyone jumped. "Now, Miss Lupin... name another."

Briefly glancing at Fred, who was on right, Neona closed her eyes and turned back to face Moody who was glowering above her. "The Cruciatus Curse." she begun with her hands clasping her wand tighter and tighter. "When cast successfully the curse inflicts excruciating pain on the victim, though the curse doesn't physically harm the victim, which mans it's possible that it only stimulates the pain receptors within the body."

Moody was looking at Neona very intently, a twisted smile breaking onto his face. "You know a lot, don't you?" When Neona reluctantly nodded, he turned back to reach into the jar for the next spider and placed it on the desktop where it refused to move, seeming far too scared to. "Bit small this one, _engorgio!_ " The Spider swelled and grew in size. "The Cruciatus Curse."

Moody raised his wand at the spider before howling, " _Crucio!_ " Immediately, the spider's legs bent and it was soon rolling over and twitching horribly in pain, writhing even. No sound came from it though, when it started to jerk more violently only did Moody then raise his wand. The spider's legs relaxed but it didn't stop twitching.

" _Reducio_ ," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size before he threw it back into the jaw. "That one was very popular back in the day, nasty little curse that one. All about pain, and hard to block, too. Miss Lupin, can you recite the finally curse from your encyclopedia of knowledge, and for those of you who are not familiar with the Muggle term encyclopedia, it is- "

"An encyclopedia is a book or a set of book giving information on many subjects or on many aspects of one subject and is usually arranged alphabetically." Neona managed to stop herself when she saw the look Moody was giving her, but despite the look, he nodded for her to continue. "The Killing Curse, which on contact with the victim, results in instant death with no secondary effects. There is no counter curse of blocking spell, although it may be dodged or blocked by a solid object."

"Very good, now... can you give me the incantation for the curse?" he questioned for no reason at all, his face full of amusement. "Come on, I think you know it, you seem to know everything else."

" _Avada Kedavra_."

Moody smirked in satisfaction. "Well done, Miss Lupin, fifteen points to Gryffindor." Moody awarded. "The last and the worst of them all. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." Moody then went to reach for the third and finally spider which was scuttling erratically at the bottom the jar, as if trying to evade his fingers but he managed to trap it and place it on the desktop.

Once free, it began to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface until Moody raised his wand and roared once again. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " As soon as he had said it, there was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound and instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmistakably dead.

"By the looks of your faces, you lot aren't fans of that one..." he trailed off calmly, sweeping the spider off the desktop. "Not pleasant, and as Miss Lupin also said, yes, there is no countercurse, no blocking it and only one person is know to have survived it."

"But the thing is, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing it to you? Because you _need_ to know, you've got to be prepared for the worst. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, banging his fists upon the desktop, causing many students to jump. "Now, those curses are know as the Unforgivable Curses, and the use of any one of them will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban... this is why I've got to teach you to fight! Because that's what you're up again! You need to be prepared!" and with final intake of breath, he let out a low growl. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Thankfully, they spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on the curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, however, when Moody had dismissed them and they were free from the classroom, the class soon broke into chatter of what had just happened, Cedric among them.

"Okay, you were right... he's bloody awful."

* * *

"Stupid Weasleys..." she muttered to herself under her breath as she stalked through the corridors. After Moody's lesson, her day seemed to have gone down hill from that point. Fred and George had set off some of their Wildfire Whiz-bangs, there were impossible to get rid of and then they gave her a Screaming Yo-yo for trial (which wasn't working correctly as she could hear it screeching away in her bag), then the staircases decided to move right when she needed the to stay put to get to Professor Flitwick's lesson on the third floor, classroom 2E.

And when she had finally made it to the third floor, Peeves decided it was an opportune moment to attack, throwing her bag into the air and sending its contents flying across the floor. "Peeves!" she roared in fury, running her hand over her face as she merely watched the poltergeist snatch her bag away from her grasp. The final object in her bag then caught his attention and he grinned madly. "What's this?"

Looking up, she saw as her bag fell but her eyes widened when she saw him ogling the golden egg from the first task. Her heart stopped. She would have a hard time getting that back and she'd yet to figure it out. Watching him carefully, she knew she had to make him open it for him to drop it. "Peeves, please don't open it... I would like it left in one piece until I'm done with it, you may have it." she pleaded, hoping it would probe him to unlock it.

Flashing her a menacing grin, Peeves did exactly that. The sound that burst free from the confines of the egg shell was the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing that filled the entire corridor, imitating a banshee and enough to make Peeves drop the egg in fright. "Bloody Merpeople and their screeching."

Seeing it fall through the air, Neona ran towards it, prepared to catch it at all costs. Dropping to the floor, she dove for the egg before it hit the ground, catching it safely in her arms as she met the floor with a groan. With a deep breath, she looked back at the poltergeist. "I did tell you not to open it." she taunted as he scowled at her but then her face fell in realisation. "Wait... did you say Merpeople?"

Peeves nodded at her.

"Of course! How had I not seen it?" Looking forward, she eyed the yo-yo and smiled. "Here, take this... and enjoy it at your leisure?" She threw it to him, observing him as he inspected the object he'd caught with a curious gaze. She let out a thankful breath when he floated away, having found a new interest to occupy him for the moment. "Merpeople can't speak above the ground, which means I'll only know what is being said if I put the egg _underwater_..." Taking her bag into her hand, Neona began to gather her scattered books, parchment and ink-stained quills.

It just wasn't her day, thanks to Rita Skeeter. She wanted to crawl into a ditch and die but before she could even contemplate doing so, McGonagall's shrill voice rung through the air to meet her ears. "Lupin!"

Throwing her over her shoulder, she saw the professor was running towards her with a heavy look upon her face. "Professor, I'm already late for Charms as it is... one of Fred and George pranks..." Neona tried to explain, pilling her books and parchment into the back along with the quills, making a mental note that she would have to clean it all up later.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" McGonagall breathed, her eyes on the ink stained floor which when she gave a strict wave of her wand, vanished. She then turned her attention back to her student, raising an eyebrow.

"Peeves."

McGonagall nodded understandingly. "Blasted thing, I barely understand how the Headmaster can reign the tyrant in... he doesn't usually harass you, why did he?" she pressed in concern, knowing that Peeves left her alone because of her friendship with the Weasley twins as fellow pranksters. "Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you before you got to your next lesson."

Neona frowned, "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I'm just letting you know that you will be excused for your lesson this afternoon, as will the Hufflepuffs for dance practice." Her words successfully confused Neona as she stared blankly at her. "You see, the Yule Ball is approaching, which is a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and gives us the opportunity as the host school, to socialize with our guests."

Neona went to speak but McGonagall held up her hand to stop her.

"Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas evening, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall continued, "The champions and their partners -"

"What partners?" Neona interrupted with a panicked look.

Profesor McGonagall looked suspiciously at her, as though she thought she was trying to be funny, but Neona really had no clue. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Lupin," she added with an obvious glance. " _Your dance partners_."

At the mention of dancing, her insides shriveled where others may have done flips of excitement. "D- dance partner?" she stuttered out, trying to resume her usual serene nature. "I don't dance." Neona added quickly.

McGonagall laughed good-naturedly, " _Oh yes, you do..._ there's no escape, I'm telling you." she warned with a stern frown suddenly, making Neona startle at the change in personality. "Traditionally, the champion and their partners open the ball."

"I can't dance," she said.

"It is traditional," Professor McGonagall's voice was and Neona knew she couldn't be challenged. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Lupin... and you may think yourself lucky, today is the day you learn how to dance."

"But - I don't -"

Striding past her as she mumbled, McGonagall smirked at her stutters when she was normally so composed. "You heard me, Lupin."

* * *

Neona shrunk in her seat when she caught sight of McGonagall walking past the gramophone into the centre of the empty classroom, glancing from one side to another as the girls sat on one and the boys the other. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception," pausing, McGonagall glanced around the room until her eyes settled upon Neona. "On Christmas evening, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because, the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."

As if on cue, a symphony of groans emerged from the boys side of the room, however most of the Hufflepuff boys along with Neville seemed content enough while the girls seemed to lighten with excitement, well, maybe not Neona.

"Silence!" McGonagall chastised bitterly, glowering at her Gryffindors as they copied Neona, shrinking back in their seats. "The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down." She smiled, seeming pleased with the idea, however, her voice had betrayed her to inform them that she disapproved of the idea.

Thankfully, no one spoke.

"But that does _not_ mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way seeing as we have commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries but I am also certain, Professor Sprout will feel the same about her own House." she ranted sternly, her glare not faltering for a single moment as she spoke, attempting to strike fear into her students. "That being said, in short means, I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Neona tried to resist a snort at her words, trying her absolute hardest to not laugh, but when she saw Fred and George mumbling her words under their breath, she let it rip free.

McGonagall's head whipped her way, a deep frown displayed as she watched her. "Miss Lupin, if you would refrain from laughing, you may find this very helpful for someone who claims they cannot dance." Neona swore she could see the woman's lips twitch in amusement but she'd turned away again before she could get a proper look. "Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

At that, Neona struggled to hold in her laughter again... no swan would be flying free from her body. When her Head of House threw a look her way, she averted her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. Across the room, it seemed Ron had the same idea and made a snide comment which didn't go unnoticed by McGonagall.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall announced with a wide smile, her eyes still trained on Ron, who didn't have a clue what was coming next. "Mr Weasley, will you join me..." She grabbed him, pulling him up to join her in front of the two Houses to his own displeasure and her amusement. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

Ron almost choked on her words. "Where?" he repeated, in shock.

" _My waist_."

Reluctantly, he did so and Neona wolf whistled which made him jump, moving to sit back down but McGonagall had caught his arm and pulled him back. "That's it, now bend your arm... Mister Filch, if you please." she ordered as the music started, and so did they. "One, two, three... one, two, three... one, two, three." McGonagall led Ron around as he grimaced. "Everybody, come together!"

At her words, the girls immediately rose from the chairs whereas the boys remained in their seats, having none of it.

"Boys, on you feet!"

Neona remained in her seat, watching as the girls paired up with boys as McGonagall continued with Ron, pulling him along with her which made Neona grin. She hadn't exactly been telling the truth when she'd told her she couldn't dance, she could but just simply chose not to unless it was absolutely necessary. "Come on, Ne!"

Looking up, her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw Fred holding his hand out to her. "No, you can go away after your little stunt today." she muttered, her arms still lying crossed over her chest as she stayed in her chair, having no intent in moving.

Fred threw her a sad look, and sighed, getting to her feet with a dark look. "Where is George?" she asked, as they slowly began to waltz, her eyes scanning to crowd.

"He's dancing with Angelina..." he answered, grinning wildly as he led her around the room, careful to not bump into anyone. "We're sorry about setting off the Whiz-bangs like that, and especially not telling you."

Neona watched him for a moment, and decided that he wasn't being at all sincere. "No, you're not." she concluded dully, frowning tiredly at him. "Also, you've lost your trial Screaming Yo-yo to Peeves, so good luck getting it back."

"Oh, Ne! You could have at least fought him for it." Fred let out an annoyed sigh, spinning her around as they continued. "But you're right; we're not sorry."

"You better run before I beat you and your brother bloody." she threatened lowly, only for him to hear, knowing McGonagall wouldn't appreciate hearing the threat fall from her lips.

Fred went to open his mouth but stopped when someone tapped his shoulder, looking around, he saw Cedric smiling widely at him. "May I cut in, Fred?" he asked, not looking at Fred anymore as he gaze had shifted to Neona who was also watching him in return.

Fred nodded and turned around, moving away from them but not before sending her a cheeky wink to tease her. Neona rolled her eyes, which Cedric saw and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm relieved you saved me from Fred or I might have disemboweled one half of the dynamic duo."

Cedric let out a laugh, "Oh, really? Why?" he pressed as he let them around the room, securing his hand at her waist with ease.

Neona sighed deeply, ignoring Cedric's hand as it sat on her waist comfortably. "Fred and George decided to use me as target practice for the trial of their explosives, to be precise, their Whiz-bangs that are _impossible_ to get ride of because they multiple so bloody quickly." she complained begrudgingly, watching as Cedric laughed at her.

"They're harmless..." Cedric comforted, spinning her suddenly as he caught McGonagall's eye from across the room. "So, do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

"I may work fast, but I don't work _that_ fast."

With another smile of his, Cedric went to speak again until McGonagall interrupted him to speak with her student. "Mister Diggory, could I borrow your partner please?" she requested, pulling her from Cedric who looked rather disappointed by her actions. "I don't take well being lied to, Miss Lupin, it seems to me you dance perfectly well for someone who claims they cannot dance at all."

Neona laughed at her, "All right then, I don't dance." she rephrased kindly, seeing McGonagall scowl at her in disapproval.

McGonagall sighed and smiled at her, "I'd also assume you have a dress already, yes?" She knew if she didn't Remus would send one soon, or Lyall would task her dress shopping in Hogsmeade seeing as though there were no females at home. Neona stared meekly at her, clearly not liking the idea. Rolling her eyes, she clasped her hand together to prevent her distress. "A dress, Neona, honestly why do you have to make things so difficult? It's just a dance." she reminded gently, not understanding what she was getting so worked up over.

"Exactly; it's a dance and I don't dance."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	8. Audeamus

The rain came down in torrents, soaking the solitary woman to the skin, but there she was just sitting there in the rain barely even noticing the water as it drenched her body. Her hair was flattened against her head and the drops ran down the contours of her face before falling from her nose and chin joining the water hugging her ankles as she stood silently in the lake.

Looking at her hands, Neona frowned at the egg in her grasp, recalling what the voice had sung to her beneath the water - it had sounded so serene and beautiful but it confused her dearly.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

She continued to repeat the song in her head, though her frown deepened each time she did so. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even seen the shadow gliding through the night to meet her at the short of the lake.

" _Protego_ ," he muttered, keeping the rain off of him as he strolled nearer to where she stood froze in the torrential downpour, not seeming to have a care in the world. "Lupin, of all the places to figure out that blasted egg, you choose the lake? Why not the Prefect's bathroom?" Snape frowned when she didn't reply, which only concerned him further.

"Lupin?" His voice was quiet and gentle though he couldn't help the worry that was filling him as he continued to watch her. Neona didn't move, didn't even seem to register his presence. He stepped closer and said her name, louder that time; still there was nothing and the concern was still growing inside of him. Panic slowly settling in the place of the concern, Severus knew he would have to wage through the lake to get her to come around.

Taking a deep breath, he sucked in another breath when the chilled water met his ankles, sending goosebumps across his body and making him shiver at the sensation but Neona still didn't move. Wading in further, once he was close enough, he reached out and touched his fingers to her arm. It was ice cold. Merlin, how long had she been out here? But still, she didn't move. "You stupid girl..."

For an eternity there was nothing but the sound of the rain splashing against the ground. Then Neona began to speak softly, her voice fighting to be heard against the downpour. "My grandmother used to tell me that a rainstorm purifies everything, that everything bad is washed away." She glanced down at her trembling hands and sighed. "But that's not true... my hands will forever be covered in blood, stained with sin." Her voice was broken.

Severus said nothing, merely looked at her with an intrigued look, wandering which far off planet she had wandered to.

Neona looked up at her professor and sighed, "Thanks to Rita Skeeter, there's another stain on my family name..." she trailed off in thought, realising he didn't need hear her personal quarrels. "I had an epiphany."

"An epiphany led you out here..." He glanced around and scoffed, "Into the rain where you could catch your death?"

Shrugging, Neona moved towards the shore and quickly climbed out of the water and waited for Snape to join her which he did rather quickly, pulling out his wand to dry himself off. " _Exaresco._ " Once he was satisfied with his clothing, he turned to do the same for his student but she shook her head.

"Not much point, I might go and have a bath yet..."

Nodding, they began the slow walk back to the castle. "You know, I should take points off for you being out after curfew, Lupin." Snape acknowledged the fact that he was being extremely lenient, if it had been any other student he would have done so. "You've figured out the egg then, I suppose?" he asked dryly, looking at her briefly before his eyes landed on the egg in her hands. She nodded but he knew that Skeeter's article was still very prominent in her mind, distracting her. "Know what you're going to do about it?"

With a sigh, she repeated the song to him.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"How delightful," Snape mused with a smirk.

"It's Merpeople." Neona answered, feeling rather smug at figuring out the egg so soon as she was pretty certain neither Harry, Cedric or Krum had done so. "And by the sounds of it, they intend to take something rather important or close to me... the task is that I have to retrieve _whatever_ has been taken before the hour is up otherwise, I'll never get it back."

Feeling rather surprised that she'd clocked it so quickly, proving to the Potion's Master that she could have been placed in Ravenclaw for her intellect. "Congratulations, Lupin, your vast intellect has rewarded you with the right answer." he commented with no emotion to his voice, though he did feel for the girl and he spirits. "Also, I would advise for you to not allow Rita Skeeter to get to you."

Neona sighed, "Not you too."

Snape ignored her comment and decided to give her some good news, "The Headmaster has granted your wish; Skeeter is forbidden from coming on the school grounds... what a relief for us, what a shame for her." he informed Neona, who smiled at him at the news. "I have to congratulate you on getting past your dragon as well, though- "

"I lost you five galleons, I've heard."

Snape scowled at her, his lips set in a grim line. "Yes, indeed... five galleons I will certainly get back soon enough." He didn't plan on telling her of their latest bet to see if she and Diggory would become better acquainted with one another. "Minerva gets far too cocky for her own good, and goes and blows her victory - happens every time."

Neona scoffed, "You sound a bit bitter to me, has her victory gotten to you? Wounded your Slytherin pride perhaps?" she taunted, wanting him to take bait which he would always do.

Sneering, Snape grabbed her arm and held it tightly. "I can still take off those twenty points I so graciously gave you the other day, Lupin." he threatened, though it didn't appear to strike any fear into her heart. "Imagine if Professor McGonagall heard you were out after curfew, her little pet? Not to mention Madam Pomfrey, she'll have your head..." he teased, knowing the woman would be furious.

Neona stared at him, as if daring him to do it, to see if he really had the nerve to put her in the shite with another person. "Go on, do it and before long, everyone will be bloody angry with me..." she muttered sourly.

"No one is angry with you."

They fell into silence after that and Snape listened to the sloshing of water in her shoes as they squelched closer to the castle, wandering what else he could say to set off Neona Lupin.

He knew as they entered the castle, patrols of both prefects and teachers were probably coming to end but then again, with the competition, everyone was on edge so they could be stretched a little longer to ensure the safety of everyone. Severus didn't blame them, after all three of the school's students were engaging in a competition which might end in their deaths.

When they had made it to the entrance hall, Snape paused and turned to look at her. "Well, I should think you know the way to the Prefect's bathroom, you don't need me to hold your hand the rest of the way..." he gestured for her to move towards the staircase that was waiting for her. "Now, if I catch out of bed after hours, I will be taking more points."

Neona nodded, not even glancing back to look at him, and continued to ascend the stairs.

Snape watched her go and with a sigh, he added. "Five points from Gryffindor."

She nodded again.

"I should hope you are in a better mood tomorrow for double Potions."

 _Double Potions..._ she shuddered at the thought of having to spend two miserable periods with Snape, and especially if he was in a taunting mood. Shivering, Neona continued with her ascent to Gryffindor tower, cursing it for being on the sixth floor... why couldn't be in the dungeons or the basement? What made it worse was you then had to force your brain to give out the password. _Balderdash..._ before long it would change again, probably to something like... _Banana Fritters or Fairy Lights_.

The thought made her laugh as she carried on with her climbing of the stairs, ignoring the paintings as some scolded her for waking them, some congratulated her for getting Head Girl while others cheered for her as the Tri-Wizard Champion. "Oh, I heard the staff talking about it - you did absolutely wonderful, even Nick can't stop talking about it!"

 _Of course_ , Nearly Headless Nick wouldn't stop gossiping about her success, she loved the ghost... even if he was sometime's over bearing but she didn't mind. She'd probably see him on the way to the bathroom as she often did when she wandered out at night.

Approaching the third floor, she allowed a sigh to pass her lips in defeat, she was exhausted what with dragons and dancing... she couldn't take anymore dancing practice. "Why the long face, Champ?"

Neona smiled, "Hello, Sir Nicholas." she greeted once she saw the ghost floating beside with a worried look on his face, he gestured for her to tell him what's wrong. "I suppose you've heard... Rita Skeeter has roped me into her latest scandal if you will." she explained defeatedly, giving him a sad smile as she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

"Why are you concerning yourself with that nonsense?" he pressed, clasping his hands behind his back as they continued together. "If I'm not mistaken, hasn't she been banned from entering the grounds?" he paused for a moment and smiled. "You are a wonderful young woman who will prosper, I wouldn't waste my time listening to what she has to say because no one will listen to her when she speaks any sense."

Neona smiled again, "Peeves attacked me today... tried to make off with my egg." When she'd spoke, Nick's face dropped into fury and he shook his head in disgrace at the actions of the poltergeist.

"We've given that fiend too many chances, but the Friar insists... _give him another chance, he'll change_... though, I suppose it is our fault, you see, we refused to let him attend the feast again this year and he wrecked havoc in the kitchens and the poor House-elves that work down there."

"Since when did Dumbledore employ House-elves to work for him?" Neona questioned.

Nick gave a shrug, making his head wobble. "Since this year."

She nodded but chose to say nothing more on the matter of Dumbledore's employees.

"Ah! Have you figured out your egg, yet?" Nick grinned, seeing the object shining in her hands as the continued up the stairs together. "I heard it makes a horrible screeching sound when you open, how is that supposedly to aid you in any way?"

"It's Merpeople, Nick." Neona announced, seeing his face fall at the revelation. "The eggs sings of something that has been taken from each champion, something important and we have to reclaim it by going into the Great Lake to retrieve it, but we only have an hour and after that, it will be forever lost."

"B- but that's barbaric!" Nick exclaimed in outrage, pausing in their walking, though he couldn't actually walk. "An hour underwater? Do they think you are a fish, I see no gills on you, Neona Lupin."

Neona laughed, "Nick, relax." she calmed him, struggling to hold in her laughter as she regarded the ghost fondly. "There are charms and other things one can take to held breathe underwater for an hour..." she explained which seemed to settle him somewhat.

"Oh, well that make's sense then, doesn't it?" He frowned at her, eyeing her appearance with interest. "Why are you all wet, what have you been doing?"

Neona went to reply to the ghost but was interrupted by someone from behind her. "Oh, Mister Diggory - hello! How are you?" Nick greeted the Hufflepuff as Neona turned to see Cedric with a bag pulled over his shoulder.

"I'm great, Nick." Cedric smiled at the ghost as he hovered in front of him. "What about yourself?"

Nick smiled broadly, "I am wonderful, Mister Diggory!" he sung, startling some paintings awake as he did.

Neona laughed at the ghost, "Nick, you need to be quiet, they're trying to sleep." She pointed to the paintings who were scowling at him as he past.

Nick scoffed at her words, "They've got bees in their bonnets because I am free to roam the castle as they can't, they're stuck in frames - don't you look at me like that!" he argued with a painting. "We've know each other for over fifty years, don't you dare!"

Nick continued with his arguments with the paintings as Neona carried on, knowing the ghost could be there a while, however, she wasn't surprised to see that Cedric had followed her. "Why are you all wet... did you go for a late night swim or something?" he wondered with a raised brow, watching her suspiciously.

"Yes, I did." Neona confirmed, hearing him chuckle. "I then had to also explain my activities to Snape, too."

Cedric's face fell in horror. "No - what did he say?" he pressed, rushing to keep up with his Gryffindor companion as they climbed the stairs. "I bet he was his usual fuming, sarcastic self, right?"

"Actually, he was rather... nice for a change, he only took five points off."

Cedric nodded in agreement, that was kind of the Potion's Master, usually he took of twenty-odd for finding a student out after curfew. "So, I take it you're going to shower off?" he concluded, glancing at her soaking form with an amused look.

"I was going to... but I don't have any of my stuff with me, so probably in the morning..."

"Nonsense, I have spare clothes in here..." He patted the rucksack on his shoulder, "Well, two t-shirt but that's about it and you can borrow my body wash if you want - I mean you don't have but you can't and I would be okay with that because we're and-"

"Cedric, you're rambling." Neona noted, seeing a blush creep onto his cheeks when realised he had gone off on a rant because he was so nervous. "But that would be great though, thanks."

Cedric smiled but then he clocked the egg tucked under her arm. "Have you figured out the egg, I'd assumed you had if you went swimming in the lake..."

Neona nodded, knowing that he would want to know what to do with his.

"Really?" he breathed out, as they approached the fifth floor door that would led them to the Prefect's bathroom. "I've been trying to but all the damn thing does is wail, I'm losing sleep on it... would it be cheating if I asked you how you did?" he questioned quietly, glancing around them.

"I only found out thanks to Peeves."

Cedric snorted, "The poltergeist helped you? I'll only believe that when I see it." he paused when they came to the destined door that blocked their entrance and cleared his throat. " _Pine-fresh_."

The door fell open, Cedric moving to hold it open and nodding for Neona to go in first as he kept watch outside for any patrols, and when he saw nothing, he quickly followed her inside, smiling as they entered the exquisite marble perfection of the Prefect's bathroom.

Just the sight of the pristine marble surroundings was enough to draw anyone in, and the sunken pool-sized bath with its glimmering spigots that contain an array of magical bubble baths that always gave off an abundance of inviting aromas and ensnared the senses.

"So, I have my egg with me but we could use yours as well... I don't mind." Cedric explained as she walked to the taps and turned them on, standing back to watch the multi-coloured jets of waters fill the bath with glistening golden bubbles and the room with delicious scent of... grapefruit, mandarin, lime and tea tree. The sour smell enticed her continually as she longed to take comfort in the bath before cloaking herself in the gentle softness of the plush white towels piled high in the far corner.

"Which ever is the easier option..." Neona replied, as Cedric moved to turn off the table to prevent the bath from overflowing, he threw her a smile and nodded to her egg in her arms.

Cedric moved towards his rucksack and began rooting through it until he found a pair of black shorts and handed her two t-shirt with the Hufflepuff crest on them as he stood up. "Turn around." he ordered as she rolled her eyes and did as he asked.

Seeing as both of their back were turned on each other, Neona decided to rid herself of her damp clothes, first deciding to deal with her t-shirt that clung to her torso horribly, pulling it quickly over her in one swift movement to toss it aside.

From behind her, Cedric rose an eyebrow and threw his head over his shoulder to see that she had removed her top and she only had a bra on the top half of her body. His eyes widened he caught side of a long scar etched across her back, sucking in a breath, he turned back the other and continued with dressing himself though he couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten such a mark.

He visibly jumped when he heard a splash from the side of him, making him stumble backwards after just finishing folding up his clothes and putting them in his bag. "Diggory, hurry up." He smiled when he saw she was already in the water with the egg in her hands.

Carefully, Cedric slipped into the water and swam to where she was waited with the egg. "Okay, I'm ready... though, I am a bit nervous, what if I can't do the task what if we have to defeat another beast?" he thought, not even seeing the look he was being given Neona.

"Trust me, it seems very simple to me."

They nodded together and sunk down into the water, quickly flicking the egg open, allowing the eerie voice to suddenly fill the water around them.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

When they resurfaced, Neona already noted the confused look Cedric was giving her as he repeated the song over in his head. "Come on, Diggory, what does your brain tell you? What's the Second task?" she inquired, grinning as she pushed the wet hair away from her face and behind her ears.

With a long look at her, Cedric sighed. "I... don't know, something's going to take something from all of us?" he paused and shook his head. " _Whoever_ or _whatever_ it is, is going to take something from us as we have to get it back before the time is up." He looked at Neona, unsure if he'd even understood what he'd heard.

"Your _whoever_ is Merpeople, Cedric." Neona told him, watching as his face changed into surprise. "And yes, we're going to have to go into the Great Lake to retrieve whatever they plan to take from us but the real question is, how the hell are we going to hold our breath underwater for an hour?"

Cedric went to speak but she interrupted him with a smile.

"I've thought about it at some length, and I think the Bubble-head charm would suffice along with Gillyweed, however, the only place to get that is from Snape's private storeroom... so the chances of getting that are pretty slim."

Cedric grimaced, "No chance then..."

"I suppose I could ask him and see what he says about the idea." she dunked her head underwater quickly, reappearing with a smile. "We have double Potions tomorrow, perhaps then I'll ask or barter my way out of it by agreeing to something so ridiculous."

Grinning, Cedric lent against the edge of the bath and sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it yet, we've got little over two months to prepare which is more than enough time in my book." he paused, reaching behind him for a towel to ruffle his hair with.

Moving towards the edge, she climbed out of the bath and went and got one from the pile, draping it over her arm as Cedric threw the egg at her suddenly. "A warning next time, would be nice!" she sighed, placing it on the floor as she turned away from him and pulled the t-shirt over her head before muttering. " _Exaresco._ "

"You can keep the t-shirt if you want to, think of it as a token of my gratitude from all your help as a fellow Champion."

Once the shirt was dry along with her body, she pulled it over her head again and turned her attention to her trousers that were still soaked from the the rainstorm, and so she repeated the process. "Though, the Bubble-head charm would suffice..." she told him as he climbed out of the bath, still drying his hair.

"I'm rather good at Charms and Transfiguration."

Neona rolled her yes, "Even I know that, you got an 'O' in both of them in your _O.W.L'S_ ," she commented, pulling on her jeans fluidly, trying to dance all over the marble floor as she did so.

"So did you." he argued, changing hurriedly.

Neona made no comment when Cedric accompanied her all the way to Gryffindor tower lest she run into someone along the way - even if she had told him she was fine to walk on her own, he would've argued still.

The Fat Lady was sleeping when they arrived and Cedric took the opportunity to catch Harry by the shoulder and say, "I know we're supposed to be in competition but, I really appreciate everything and well... if you want to talk or vent about anything, I'll probably be in the library for most of time with studying and everything because..." he trailed off, scratching his head while thought of what to say. "You can't discuss this type of thing with your friends, because they don't really get it... but I'm here, just so you know."

Neona smiled at him and it made Cedric heart jerk as she did, she looked genuinely grateful for his to offer and he couldn't comprehend why so many Ravenclaws and members of his own House claimed she was arrogant and stuck-up.

"Thank you, Cedric Diggory." she said as he smiled in return, turning to give the password she stopped and looked to see him set off down the stairs. "You know, you Hufflepuffs are misjudged by all us outsiders, if we embraced our Hufflepuff side, we'd all live happier."

Cedric met Neona's eyes, recognising the exhaustion that he'd witnessed in his own since he'd become a Chamipn, he smiled at her words, wider this time. "You forget, we won't make it through this tournament without our Gryffindor side." he replied.

Their silence of mutual understanding was interrupted by the Fat Lady's voice, "Neona dear, are you going to stand there all night - I really need my beauty sleep and you know what I'm like when I don't get it..."

Nodding, Neona sighed. "Goodnight, Cedric." she turned away and eyed the painting suspiciously. "You haven't changed the password yet then?" she teased as the portrait glowered at her.

"Listen here, Missy, if you want a new password you'll have one but it's your job to inform your House, not mine." she complained, pointing her finger at Neona in her frame.

Cedric laughed which made the Fat Lady glower at him, "Get to your basement, badger!" she scowled darkly which made his grin widened further.

"Night, Ne." he called before rushing down the steps eagerly with one thought in mind; he was going to ask Neona Lupin to the Yule Ball.

* * *

Love Potions. Amortentia to be precise, was what Snape had them brewing to Neona's dread... why love potions? and what made it worse, was that he'd paired her with Cedric to brew the potion - she wasn't complaining about the partnership but she preferred to brew by herself rather than with assistance. "Here are the Rose thorns..." Cedric announced, pushing them towards her in the mortar.

"Right," she nodded, taking it from him and looking towards the book. "How many do we... _how many Rose thorns?_ " she exclaimed.

Frowning, Cedric leaned over her shoulder and pointed to the text, tapping it with his finger. "It says right there." He looked at his partner and smiled, "And I thought you could read, all you ever seem to do is read whenever I see you."

Noena glanced at him, smirking when she saw a dirt mark on the collar of his shirt. "Been climbing trees again, have we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight and drawing his attention to it, in which he began to rub furiously at the mark, hoping it would disappear. "Anyway, I was merely demonstrating my shock at the amount required, is all."

Finished with his collar, he looked to their ingredient list. "Rose thorns, Ashwinder eggs, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone..." he nodded at each ingredient and looked to Neona with another smile. "I think we're done."

"Great."

Making a face, Cedric began to stir their potion, allowing a sigh to slip past his lips. "So, did she change the password in the end?" he wondered in interest, wanting to know how long she'd waited outside arguing with a portrait.

"Yes, she did after keeping me outside for Merlin knows how long." she answered dully, not looking at all happy about the subject. "She gave me a long lecture along the lines of _"you don't demand things of me, I demand things of you_ " but then she couldn't decide which password she wanted."

Cedric smiled again, finding it amusing that Gryffindors had the tendency to argue with paintings and portraits, shaking his head at the thought he was interrupted by the Gryffindor beside him.

"What?" she pressed, tilting her head at him.

"I just find it amusing that both you and Nick like to argue with paintings."

Neona scoffed, "They almost always start the conflicts, you know so don't stick up for them." she threatened, turning away from him to see Fred and George laughing endlessly as they added their ingredients to their potion. "Anyway, Nick must argue with them every night because he's always so loud, I always hear him when I'm on patrol."

"So do I." His eyes widened suddenly when he saw Snape gliding their way after appearing from nowhere. "No way can the hour be nearly up..." he muttered to Neona who nodded, also seeing Snape approaching them.

"Diggory, Lupin..." He glanced down at their potion, his expression blank and passive before he glanced between the pair of them. "Your potions looks to have been brewed correctly, so what does it smell like?" Snape demanded, his eyes trained on Cedric, who slightly surprised at the compliment he'd been given despite how small it was.

Hesitantly, Cedric leaned over the cauldron and sniffed as everyone turned to face him, eager to see what he smelled and to know what he was attracted to as well, the girls in the room all watching to hope they recognised something so they could relate it to themselves.

Chocolate.

That was what he smelt in the potion, and he couldn't understand it either. He furrowed his brow and leant over his perfect Amortentia and gave another cautious sniff, hating the relaxed, content feeling that settled over him as the potion fumes took their toll on his brain.

 _Old books... grass... trees... broomsticks and..._

Chocolate.

He sighed and leant away from the cauldron and closed the lid on top tightly so the fumes would stop messing with his head. _Who smelt like chocolate?_

Snape glowered at the Hufflepuff who look lost in deep thought. "Well, Diggory what did you smell - it's a simple enough question to answer and it may have escaped your notice but I haven't got all day for you to come out of your entranced state. What did you smell?" Snape snarled, watching the Hufflepuff as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Er, I smell old books with grass or trees, broomsticks, damp and... and chocolate." Snape nodded as a chorus of whispers broke out within the room as the girls began to mutter excitedly among themselves.

"Now, Miss Lupin if you would like to divulge what you are attracted to by also smelling your potion that Mr Diggory so kindly concealed to prevent his obsessed state." Snape pressed, watching her as she removed the lid and repeated Cedric's actions, although she only took the one sniff to be sure of what she'd smelt.

Blinking in confusion, Neona sighed. "I smell the earth, books and polish with peppermint and frankincense though, it might be myrrh..." she trailed off as Snape sighed and nodded, his eyes lingering on her as she spoke.

Moving away, he finally spoke, "Ten points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, well done."

" _Polish?_ " Cedric asked, slightly amused by her answer.

Neona rolled her eyes, "Broomstick polish." she corrected with a hint of a smile. "At least I didn't smell damp, where did you get that from? What _even_ smells damp?" Her words wiped the smirk off his face as he frowned at her teasing.

By the end, Fred and George had lost her the ten points she'd gained after saying their potion smelled like greasy git and they proceeded to make kissy face at Snape which, of course, didn't sit well with him because - well, nothing sat right with him and so, she decided to not talk to him about Gillyweed.

As they poured out of the classroom, Neona frowned when Cedric bolted off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" she called, voicing her confusion at him as he turned back.

"I need to speak with McGonagall about something... really important."

Neona nodded, still wearing her frown but waved and continued to the Great Hall, concluding that the pair of them were quite odd indeed for smelling both polish and damp... causing a ripple of laughter to rise from within her chest. However, she paused and glanced back down the corridor to where to the potion's classroom lied empty.

Knocking on the wooden door and drawing the Potion Master's attention, Neona stepped into the room to see his was sat behind his desk with a dark look settled across his face. "Sir, I wished to speak with you quickly.

"Obviously, why else would you be here?" he spat.

Neona rolled her eyes and stepped further into the room, her eyes never leaving him as she placed her bag down on a work bench. "I wanted to talk to you about Gillyweed, its uses and affects."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and sat forward in his chair.

* * *

Minerva liked romance - she loved it but working in an atmosphere of a school was smouldering with romantic nerves since the introduction of the Yule Ball that would be gracing the castle on Christmas evening, and even despite her hardy and robust nature she was beginning to exhaust... and it was also making her remarkably impatient and ill-tempered which hadn't gone unnoticed. "It will soon be over," she soothed, closing her eyes.

She flicked her wands towards a tea kettle, switching it to boil, and sat down at her desk ready to mark the Transfiguration essays that her fourth years had handed in. She picked up the first one, a surprisingly heavy coil of parchment, but then put it back as she realized it could only be Hermione Granger's and if she had any intent on marking it, she would need to her energy to embark on it to save her from exhaustion.

There was a knock on the door just as she was about to take her first sip of tea, and with a deep sigh she set the cup down. "Come in," she called out impatiently, her voice clearly irritable. When she saw who was lurking behind the door, her face fell in surprise. It was Cedric Diggory, looking rather pink in the face and like a fish out of water as he gasped for air. "What is is, Diggory?"

Cedric looked as though he was about to pass out as hes tumbled further into the room with reddened cheeks. "I need to speak to you about something very, very important and close to my heart."

"Close the door, please," requested Minerva, pursing her lips as she waited. "I suppose you should have a seat," she added, somewhat intrigued by the Hufflepuff's appearance in her office. She hadn't spoken to him since their dance practice the other day, but she'd heard the hushed whispers of the girls hoping to be asked by Cedric Diggory if they would gladly take his hand.

Thinking she would never ask, Cedric slipped into the armchair opposite her desk and leaned into the chair with a sigh, obviously having ran quite a distance to speak with her.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, "What can I help you with?"

"As head of Gryffindor, I assumed you would know the answer to my question..." He took a deep breath, furrowing his brow in concentration as he stared at the cup of tea which he knew he had interrupted. "Your permission to ask her-"

Disconcerted, irritated and not a little amused, Minerva managed to keep a straight face, folding her hands before her on the table. "if you have come to apologise for disturbing my first break of the day, then I would gladly ask you to leave me in peace. However, I can clearly see that isn't the issue here, so what is it you wish to ask me?"

"Uh..." Cedric scratched the back of his head and he let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I... uh." He stumbled over his words before shaking his head clear and clearing his throat to stop his raspy voice. "I was wondering if it would be all right if a champion were to ask another champion; you see, I want to ask Neona but I need to not if there are some restrictions against things like that..."

She studied him, quite taken aback as she digested this development. Hermione was so level-headed, and this feted young sports star was swimming in attention from more easily dazzled girls. But maybe, she thought then, suppressing a smirk, that was exactly it.

"I assure you before now," said Minerva, peering at him above her glasses, "I can recall that I have never had a single student that has chosen to consult me about such matters." she paused briefly, frowning. "May I ask for your opinion of Miss Lupin?" she added, finding herself suddenly curious about the attraction one she remembered the bet she held with a certain colleague of hers.

The Hufflepuff lit up like a Christmas tree and Minerva doubted that even Cedric Diggory recognised how evident his attraction to the girl was: his cheek retained their rosy tone but soon they transitioned to a perfect salmon shade, reddening further as his eyes flashed with conviction. "She is alluring and captivates my attention without me even realising and she's beautiful even though others may not see it, I've seen it, _I see it_. And... is piquant the right word?" He trailed off in thought before retaining them. "She would have made the perfect Hufflepuff; she's kinder than most despite her nature... and of course, she's not like the other girls - not like any of them." he added with great emphasis.

Minerva smiled at him, knowing that Diggory was undeniably besotted with Neona.

However, his warm smile disintegrated as he caught her eye sadly. "But I don't think I've ever seen someone so sad, Professor... it's her eyes - they always look full of despair and I don't know want to do, I'm frightened that if I say anything she'll push me away." He took a deep breath, "She deserves to be happy... after everything."

Minerva had noticed the recent sadness of her Gryffindor, but she knew it wasn't her place to impose on the girl's privacy. "Indeed... now, have you two been..." she cleared her voice, belatedly getting a little distressed at having ventured into the direction of romance once again. "Going out?"

Cedric's eyes widened, "Oh... no. _No_." he confirmed, his eyes falling to the floor as he replied, his heart heavy. "I barely manage to talk to her as it is, she's really easy to agitate or annoy but I think she enjoys my company at least, and that's something..." To Cedric's credit, he seemed anxious rather than over-confident at his chances of having her as his date.

She sighed. "I suppose you can have my permission to seek Miss Lupin as your date, though I hope you realise what a strenuous task you've given yourself, Diggory." she informed him, seeing his face hit the floor.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva looked at him pointedly. "I've heard from Miss Lupin's grandfather that she's already declined a lengthy number of dates and is adamant about excusing herself from the ball."

"Oh... so there goes my chances, thanks professor." He rose to his feet and gave out a heavy sigh.

"Diggory," Minerva begun, wondering how to go about aiding him in his worries. "If you are absolutely certain you want her as your date then I could suggest some ideas for you to... win her heart."

Cedric's eyebrows rose as he lifted his head to glance her with interest. "Like what?" he wondered in intrigue.

"Oh, I don't know exactly." she admitted with a soft sigh, his hands resting on her hips. "You need to impress her if she is to accept you as her date, you need to set yourself apart from all the rest and seeing as you're already her friend, it shouldn't be too difficult for you," She patted his shoulder comfortingly, "You're a clever lad, you will figure out something, I'm sure."

"You know, I don't think she's smiled a true smile." Cedric noted.

Minerva smiled, "There you go - there's your first task, make her smile."

Minerva McGonagall's eyebrows climbed close to her hairline as she bravely tried to adjust to the feeling of being taken for a dirty old lady. She raised her fingers to push back a non-existent loose strand of her perfectly well-ordered hair, finding herself without a ready retort to his accusation.

From somewhere up on the wall came a sound that might have been a suppressed chortle, and she stiffened.

"Professor," said Cedric, "I... I don't suppose you know what Neona likes, I only thought seeing as your her Head of House and I know that she confides in you, so the two of you must get along." he concluded with a sharp look at the older woman laughed.

"Miss Lupin likes a healthy number of things, Diggory... surely you must know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest as she scrutinized the seventh year but he was hesitant which answered her question. "She adores all magical creatures, Thestrals and Hippogriffs are her favourites - though she does like Fawkes and the House-Elves as well - as far as I'm aware, she's interested in astronomy and potion making... a good many things, Diggory, I can't remember them all."

Nodding to her parchment and quill, he smiled. "Could you write me a list, Professor?" he panicked when he saw her eyebrows lower into a frown. "I'll do an extra three inches on our Transfiguration essay as payment!" he shot out in a rush, making his teacher lean back in shock.

"I ... good," said Minerva weakly, realising she had allowed Diggory to make a requirement of her. "I am delighted to hear your aspirations to court Miss Lupin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some papers to see to."

"Well," said Cedric. "thanks for your help Professor, I can see where I would've gone wrong, thank you for your time-" he gestured to the cup on her desk which was probably stone cold. "I'm sorry about interrupted your tea." and with a smile, he exited the office.

She remained looking at the door for a moment, unable to help the smile forming on her lips. She only wished she could be there to witness him asking Neona to be his date but hopefully a list of her likes would suit for the meantime. As she moved towards her desk, she couldn't stop herself as she took a discreet dance step before raising her wand to the cold cup of tea to start a new with the hot pot brewing once again.

Turning to the fireplace to her left, Minerva smirked as she moved towards the mantel where a stone pot lied. Reaching into it, she grasped a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace before yelling, "Severus!"

Within seconds, a black void stood within the contents of her fireplace while sporting a dark look upon his features as he moved into the room. "Yes, Minerva?" Snape pressed irritably.

"What does Neona like?"

Snape frowned at the question, looking at the woman oddly as he wondered if he'd heard her correctly.

She rolled her eyes when she saw that he'd misunderstood her question, and to think he had such a brilliant mind! "I think our bet is becoming quite intriguing if I do say so myself." she added with brought light to his eyes in an instant.

"How so?" he pressed bitterly, really not wanting to lose another bet to the woman.

Standing smugly, she laughed at the wizard before her. "Diggory is planning to ask Neona to the Yule Ball with my help." she enlightened him sternly.

" _Your help?_ " he repeated in outrage, stifling a laugh at her words. "What do you plan to do? Neaten his curls?"

"Oh, do shut up." said Minerva crossly, sitting down as she dipped her quill into the bottle of ink and reached for a spare piece of parchment to being her list for Diggory. "I intend to write the boy a list if he doesn't wish to get his head bitten off, seeing as he was kind enough to ask for you help in the matter."

From the opposite wall came an exaggerated sigh and a chuckle. "Oh dear, you've fooled yourself into his charms to want to _woo_ her, get a hold of yourself. What did he want... for you to hold his hand?" She scowled at him and he shrugged her off. "Anyway, I had a peculiar conversation with Lupin today as well... she asked about Gillyweed and I think she intends to use it for the Second task."

"Clever one, Neona is, I always said so." Mierva asserted as she frowned at the parchment in front of her, her eyes zipping to Snape who stood hovering around her desk. "Don't just stand there looking useless, help me with this damn list... you know what she likes."

Snape's eyes narrowed at her, placing his hands on the table to see what she had written and pointing to something and shaking his head in disagreement. "And what do I get in return seeing as I have no chance in winning this bet of ours? I see it as a bad investment, I need assurances."

"All right," Minerva agreed with a sigh, "You still haven't taught your Slytherin's to dance correctly, I'll have Neona assist you tomorrow much to her dismay so be kind to her, and if her dancing is adequate or at least to your standards, I should think you'd give her the Gillyweed she so desires."

Snape's glowered at her, "I don't like bribery, Minerva, you know that as well as anyone." he spat as his tongue coiled in his mouth.

"Is it working?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	9. Discere Faciendo

The list hadn't been much use to him at all; he hadn't managed to make Neona laugh or smile in the past couple of days since McGonagall had given him the small piece of parchment she had ensured him would aid him in his endeavours.

 _1\. Compliment her_

 _2\. Engage her in conversation of a common interest_

 _3\. Ask questions to get to know her better_

 _4\. Be patient_

Cedric wondered as he watched her from across the library how he would attract her attention to him, certain that she would refuse him if she knew how anxious he was to have her as his date.

Snape walked past, his black robes making a manly swishing noise. Passing her, he said something rude under his breath, "Stop gawking and get back to work Diggory!"

Cedric looked to his work and sighed, _I hate that man_. However his heart dropped and his eyes widened when he saw her go to reach down to lift a thick book at the pinnacle of the accumulated tower beside her, sending it toppling over and landing on the floor with a deafening bang, flutters of dust flying free.

Sighing, Neona bent over in annoyance, which made Cedric rise from his seat to quickly aid though he stilled when he saw him approach her.

A pair of feet appeared at the edge of her vision, and drew her mind away from the book. She tilted her head as she noted the large feet were encased in dragon hide boots while an arm reached down and a calloused hand wrapped around the book with incongruous tenderness, and held it out to her.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she straightened herself and glanced up only to meet a very prominent hooked nose with a set of thick eyebrows. With anxious, smoky eyes.

"Ne-oh-nah?" He spoke in almost a whisper-voice as he placed the book on the table in front of her, his hand settling on the book's cover and leaned towards her, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. "If you haff a minute, I haff a question I must ask you."

Curious, she looked up at him, intrigued. His soft words and the way he stood, gently bowed down from his usual height, made her feel strange – she felt a little too close despite knowing he was only being respectful.

She also found it strange that she felt more tolerant than she ought to have with a Quidditch star mangling her name, drastically invading her space, and interrupting her studying. "Yes?"

He drew in a deep breath, fixing a silent beseeching gaze on her. "Vould you do me great honour, to allow me to escort you to the Yule ball?"

She only stared at him. He couldn't meant what it sounded like, she thought, but then she considered his polite request and it seemed exactly like what she thought it sounded like. "Er… well – what?" She cleared her throat at her rudeness, "I mean, why? Why me of all people?" she asked, her voice quiet with anticipation.

"You are the only one I vant to ask?" He was whispering now, and she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips as she watched him, humoured at his attempts to court her somewhat.

But she couldn't put him in danger, and lowered her gaze accordingly. "I don't know, Viktor."

He considered her objection with a serious frown, and gave a slow nod of understanding. "If you haff already accepted someone else to -"

She dipped her head quickly and let out a small sigh. "I have approved none of the multitude of cavaliers beating down my door." She said wryly.

He frowned as he thought on her reply, then took another deep breath which he exhaled in a way that made him sound relieved at her words. "Then, vould it please you to allow me ...?"

"It would," Neona begun with a grave voice. "But… you wouldn't want me as your date; I'm horrid company these days."

She was unprepared for the smile she got in return, which sent warm through his eyes and soon, all over his face, shockingly handsome against his hawkish beak and thick eyebrows. "I vos afraid to ask you, but it seems you are afraid… you are unlike the other girls, Ne-oh-nah." he admitted. "I've vanted to ask for a long time."

At once shocked by his frankness and intrigued by it, Neona leaned a little into the closeness his posture invited. But a thought struck her as she registered the bulk and size of the book on top, and the sturdiness of those beneath it, and she raised her elbows in the same instant, looking down at the books with suspicion rising in her.

"You ... you made that book fall, didn't you?" she blurted out, astonished. She looked up at him again in utter confusion. "I had stacked them very carefully! You don't need an excuse to talk to me."

She should have been mad, that he'd resorted to talking to her by making one of the books fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes in order to pick it up for her and start a conversation but… but it was quite clever of him, though, he was resourceful.

She pursed her lips against something that twitched at the corners of her mouth, that she found even harder to retain when she saw his glittering eyes smile and he gave a laugh of embarrassment.

"Vould you allow me to explain…" he watched as she nodded once. "I've been trying for days, but I didn't vant to talk vith you about the tournament and you alvays look extremely busy and I didn't vant to interrupt, I thought I vould make you angry and you vould refuse." He looked down at the book, and sighed. "I can assure you the book is not damaged, I made sure, see?" With another steady breath, he reached for her hand and brushed it along the spine to show her the book was still in one piece.

In her mind, it was hard to believe that Viktor Krum found her somewhat so… irresistible that the fear or dread of her rejection made him resort to knocking a book to the floor.

"Please tell me you're not angry, Ne-oh-nah."

She shook her head slowly and looked back at the book while he remained there for a moment, his hand still on the book before he silently turned away to leave.

"… Viktor?"

He half-turned and looked at her over his shoulder with a small smile. "Yes?"

She waved him back over to her, and once he joined her she leant towards his ear. "You see that girl over there, studying Arithmancy?" He nodded and she smiled at him. "Her name is Hermione Granger, and as far as I'm aware she doesn't have a date."

"Oh… veally?" he pressed in interest, staring at the bushy haired girl in wonder. "She is quite pretty."

Neona nodded. "Yes, she is… and it would make me even happier if you were to ask her." She explained to him, watching the fourth year's brow deepen in thought.

Turning to face her, Viktor took her hand in his and briefly brought it to her lips, kissing it lightly before striding away in the direction of Hermione while she stared after him.

Letting out another sigh, she turned and was startled enough that she jumped back when she saw her grandfather stood behind. "Don't do that…" she hissed, glaring at him as he frowned.

Lyall ignored her complainant and took a seat at her table. "Neona, do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

She shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "These group of Ravenclaws keep following me and I've just been asked by Viktor Krum – over there, but the answer to your question is a resounding no." she admitted to Lyall's irritation, seeing his brow stoop even lower than she thought possible.

Lyall sat forward and stared at her with a fixed gaze, holding her in place. "The ball is only a few days from now, you need -"

"You can be my date then." She offered with a smile, "Or better you can go in my place, seeing as you seem much more thrilled about the idea of dancing than I am."

"I think it would be better for you to go with someone who isn't you grandfather, Ne." Lyall replied gently, seeing her face fall as he ruined her plans again.

Neona let out a hiss of annoyance, "They're only interested in me because I'm half Veela." She assured him, her voice riddled with irritation; wanting him to understand the problem she faced everyday of her life.

He smiled, looking past her. "The Durmstrangs maybe, but I think the Diggory lad seems genuine enough."

She followed his gaze, to see that Cedric was indeed watching her from where he sat but quickly looked away when she caught him looking. She looked back at Lyall. " _Too_ clingy. _Too_ persistent. _Too_ annoyingly nice." She debated quietly. "And besides, we're friends."

Lyall chuckled, "Ah, Neona…"

"Don't." she warned, her eyes watching him darkly, just waiting for him to say something else that would set her off. "I can't involve Cedric in this – what I am, it's already too complicated as it is… it isn't fair to him if I do."

"Since when were you so afraid?" Lyall pressed, worried that she was losing the fight she'd been winning for so long. "Where's the spitfire?"

Neona sighed, shaking her head in desperation. "I almost got one of my professors killed last year; I think it's obvious enough." She explained, remembering the incident that terrified her to her core.

Lyall stood and grasped her arms with his hands, making her look him in the eye. "Don't isolate yourself, Ne… I would take the opportunity as it arises, you might not get another." He suggested, knowing it was the best option for her.

"I don't _even_ want to go to the ball."

From the shadows, Snape surged forward into the light, letting a chuckle pass his lips, causing the student to shudder. "Is that the attitude to have, Miss Lupin? You are a Tri-wizard champion after all." He advised sourly, watching her with his dark eyes them resembled dark tunnels leading nowhere.

Neona grimaced at the sight of the Potion's Master whereas, Lyall looked relieved. "Ah, Severus – talk some sense into her, please." He pleaded, gesturing to his granddaughter with a heavy heart.

Snape's eyes remained on Neona, and seemed to pierce her soul with their penetrating stare. "Miss Lupin, it is required of you to attend the ball as a champion."

Neona rolled her eyes, "And I don't want to go." She persisted.

"Let me rephrase my previous statement: Miss Lupin, it is compulsory that you attend the Yule Ball, especially as you're a champion of the host school." He sneered to her distaste, enjoying every moment as he knew he was delivering the news she so desperately didn't want to hear and especially from him of all people.

But she glanced at Lyall and frowned, "Well, I don't have a dress so…"

Her remark was enough to set him off, and as he charged away from the pair, Lyall Lupin vowed he was see her in a dress and dancing. "We'll see about that…"

They stared after him, watching as he bumped into a crowd of students, girls, ogling Cedric who was still studying away. "I've gathered that as of late, joking doesn't appear to be your forte, so… you really don't want to go?"

"Neither do you, I bet."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"The last time I attend a dance, it all went horribly wrong…" Neona trailed off, watching as he continued to stare at her which led her to one conclusion. "You want me to elaborate, don't you?"

Snape nodded once, "If you would be so kind, Lupin."

Neona shuddered at the memory before she went to speak, pausing out of hesitation but seeing him nod for her to go on. "It was Eden's brother's birthday during the summer, so he held a party to celebrate and it was fine, _great even_ … I finally felt like I wasn't some caged animal, they didn't care what I was, they wouldn't call me names but they would fight me until the death if things ever got out of hand." She looked at him, and closed her eyes. "One of Fawn's cousins threatened Moony and I just saw red…"

She felt tears swim in her eyes as she remembered, hearing his screams and shouts for her to stop as she almost mauled him to death; she remembered Eden injected his venom to keep him live so he could regenerate… "I almost killed him." It came out as a whisper, as a curse leaving him lips.

Snape stared at her in… wonder, not shock which surprised him. He didn't see the monster she saw in herself every day, didn't see the danger or the harm she posed. "Miss Lupin, I believe it would be unwise for you to regret for what you did to that boy." he explained sternly, his lips set in a grim line. "Much like last year, you see your purpose as to protect those who need it and as I understand, that's what you did for Remus but you also need to understand that you won't always be able to protect everyone at every given chance."

"I can try." Neona claimed defiantly.

"Yes…" he agreed with a low voice, "You're not the bad person you think you are, in fact I think you're a very good person who's wayward, struggling to find where she's belongs but to me, you're already where you belong."

At his words, Neona met his eyes and stared at him in silence, unable to find the words to say in reply to his… compliments – he'd complimented her; Severus Snape had complimented her of all things! But his kind nature soon dissolved once again.

"I had an epiphany, Lupin."

She scowled at him as she witnessed the smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. "Very funny, sir." She said, not liking being mocked.

His clasped his hands together and retained him composed natured. "Now, I've heard from Professor McGonagall that you're extremely apt at the Waltz, which has led me to the conclusion that you will assist me in demonstrating to my own house, wouldn't you agree? Wonderful."

Her mouth fell agape at the news and soon, she was shaking her head in dispute. "Professor McGonagall wasn't speaking the entire truth sir, I'm afraid I'm not nearly half as good as she thinks I am -"

Snape, however, interrupted her, not wanting to hear her petty excuses. "Nonsense, I've requested you personally and you shall assist me – no exceptions and besides you'll only be dancing with me, I wouldn't be a cruel to pair you with any from my House even if you are a Pureblood." He explained which did little to settle her worries.

"But sir -"

"Don't you dare refuse, especially if you want McGonagall to find out about your midnight swim with the Giant Squid."

Neona knew better than to test Snape just to see how far he was willing to go to land her in trouble, so she nodded in reluctance. "Sir, you said _your House_ \- is Professor Flitwick not assisting you in the lessons because we had the Hufflepuffs in on ours..."

Snape nodded in understanding at what she was getting at. "I refused Professor Flitwick when he asked me to do such a thing." He spoke, not wanting it to be up for discussion.

"But sir, it's my free period and I have to study for -"

Rolling his eyes, he took hold of her arm and pulled her along with him. "The sooner we do it, the sooner it will be over…" he glanced back at her with a smirk. "And if you do a nice job, I'll consider giving you what you need."

Neona frowned at him, ripping her arm free from his hold. "And what do I need exactly?"

"Gillyweed."

* * *

The whole idea of dancing with Professor Snape in front of his House unsettled her unexpectedly but his warning did little to settle her nerves. She didn't mind dancing with him but it was the stares she was receiving from the boys in the room and the jealous glances of the girls as she stole the boy's unwanted attention that seemed to agitate her the most.

"I should like to imagine that most of you know the basic steps to the Waltz, however this should benefit you greatly either." Snape paused, as he glanced over at Neona was leant against his desk with her arms folded across her chest. "Miss Lupin has been gifted with such a talent and has politely agreed to be part of a demonstration that should inspire you to not make fools of yourselves on the dance floor."

Moving towards, he held out his hand for her to clasp which she did hesitantly, making him shiver at the burning sensation of her hand as it met his own. Pulling his wand free from his pocket, his flicked it in the direction of the old gramophone and music erupted in the air.

Without warning, he took hold of her waist and pulled her flush against him, proceeding to perform the traditional box step formations he guided Neona around the space, their arms sat correctly while they held each other's stare.

"One, two, three… one, two, three." He repeated in tone with their steps, turning when necessary and making the room a blur of colour when he did. "One, two, three…"

Neona didn't bother to hide her surprise at how elegantly the Potion's Master moved around the room, effortless guiding along with each step as he silently observed her with his dark eyes, unwavering.

But what surprised her even more, was that she found herself enjoying having him as a partner to dance with, easy to read and easy to follow which made their movements all the more compatible.

She cursed herself when she felt herself smiling as he spun them once more which made her grip his shoulder tight under her fingers until he was suddenly pulling away, breaking eye-contact as he looked to his students.

"There you have it." He finished, realising he still gripped her hand in his own; he let it go and clasped his own behind his back. "Now, I suggest you partner up quickly if you don't wish for me to choose your partners."

Rushing around with haste, the Slytherins hurried around the room to partner themselves up while Snape watched amusedly.

Neona mentally let out a sigh of relief when he kept him word; he didn't pair her up with anyone and instead, he led her into another dance, gripping her somewhat tighter as they moved around the room.

She didn't complain, she knew if she did she would get her gillyweed so, she merely cooperated with his movements and kept silent as he corrected some failures he spotted.

Thankfully, it didn't last much longer as it seemed Snape detested the job as much as she did, making his students flee the room when he was done teaching them, willing them to find dates before their time was up.

Snape waited until the last students left the room until he turned to look at Neona, who was collecting her bag to leave. "Don't you want your reward, Lupin?" he taunted with a smirk.

"No, I can see this was merely for your own enjoyment, so I'll be going now."

Watching as she brushed past him, he caught her wrist tightly in his hand and yanked her back. "I never dismissed you." He growled, looking down at her.

Neona didn't waste any time ripping her arm and glowering at him. "Don't touch me." She breathed, staring up at him. "I've done what you wanted, now let me leave." She tried again but still, he blocked her escape.

Clenching her fists, Neona tried with all her might to control herself if it meant she would lash out on him, she didn't want to but that didn't mean she wouldn't. "Let me by." She bit out, looking away from him.

"Not until you tell me why you're in such a mood."

She scowled at him, "I'm not in a -"

"Yes you are." Snape interrupted, stepping towards her. "You've been in a mood since I approached you in the library – no, you've been in a mood since that night by the Whomping Willow." He claimed with a glare. "Now, I don't know what's going on with you but I know I'm fully capable of understanding."

"You wouldn't understand."

" _Oh, really?_ " he challenged, laughing as he mocked her stupidity. "Your list of friends is growing smaller by the day, you are not fit to protect Potter and neither are you fit to even be attending the school yet Dumbledore insists on keeping you here."

Neona gritted her teeth, feeling her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she looked to the floor.

"You may be able to fool your little friends into thinking everything is fine, but all I have to do is look at you to know that is not the case – you are ill, whatever is happening to you is changing you and you have no control over it." Snape sneered, glowering at her. "You are weak, Lupin."

Still she said nothing; she refused to look up to see the pity in his eyes.

"If you won't tell me, I'll look for myself… as you know; I'm quite skilled at Legilimency."

Neona didn't care that he was threatening her, being threatened didn't bother – it never had, but she had an odd feeling that he wouldn't do such a thing. "Go on then, what are you waiting for? Do it."

Snape hesitated.

"Do it, and see the monster I truly am." Neona looked at him then, "I'm not going to stop you if you want to do it, but I won't regret what you see either because unlike _my friends_ , I seem to have a lack of happy memories… my life is a… uh, a dark pit waiting to swallow me whole."

Still, he did nothing.

"Do it."

He couldn't tell if she was taunting him but she seemed to want him to do so, to pierce her walls to see what he needed to know if it meant some peace of mind. " _Legilimens…_ " he muttered, taking a strong hold of her shoulders to hold her in place as he assaulted her mind.

* * *

" _I didn't kill him but I wish that I had. I didn't ask for any of this yet they all seem to think I did._ " Neona ground out as she sat in a chair, her eyes trained on the floor as she spoke. " _You all look at me like I'm different, like I'm going to slaughter someone._ "

Eden folded his arms over his chest and frowned at her, allowing a sigh to pass his lips. " _That's not true and you know it._ " He claimed, crouching down to her height to hold her gaze which was darting around the room.

She nodded, " _Then why are they afraid?_ "

Eden shrugged with a smile, " _Because you're something they will never be._ " He answered simply, confusing her successfully to his own amusement.

" _And what is that exactly?_ " Neona pressed, tilting her head at the man before her in question. " _What am I? Who am I?_ "

" _The next alpha._ "

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed as he took his drink from his daughter, watching her with his warm eyes. " _I can't say I'm surprised._ " He admitted, watching her eyes widened in revelation.

" _You knew? And you didn't tell me…_ "

He winced at her words, knowing how betrayed she must have felt. " _I had a feeling, an inkling but I didn't know. And even if I had, what could I have done? Tell him;_ oh no you can't have my daughter? _I couldn't risk it._ "

" _I didn't want this life._ "

Remus nodded. " _I know._ "

Neona sighed, rubbing her arms as she thought about her future. " _And now, I'm destined to be a leader of this cursed life? I don't want it._ "

" _Lupin, is it true?_ " A voice called from behind, making both their heads turn in the direction of the speaker.

" _Is what true?_ " Neona frowned when she saw a wolf she wasn't familiar with. " _You'll have to be more specific… what's your name again?_ " she added, raising an eyebrow in question.

" _You will never be my alpha._ "

She smiled bitterly, " _Good, I didn't want you anyway._ "

" _You've ruined us with your diseased werewolf… counterparts._ " He shot, glowering at Remus as he beared his teeth defensively. " _You were made, not born. You are no true alpha._ "

" _You keep talking and I don't think you'll have an alpha to follow._ " Remus advised curtly, watching in disapproval.

The wolf growled at him in return, " _I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this lunatic._ "

Neona laughed at the word, unable to contain it as his abnormal anger towards her father. " _Thank you for the pun, though I don't think it was intended._ "

He sneered when she spoke, shuddering at her speech. " _Look at you with your fancy words and fancy ways… you don't belong here and we don't want you here._ " He stepped towards her, holding his glare.

" _Oh, brilliant, thank you for letting me know._ "

" _Ne…_ " Remus warned, his hand falling upon her shoulder.

She looked back at her father with a small smile. " _Dad._ "

" _Oh yes, let the princess handle this. What are you going to do?_ " he taunted with a devilish grin. " _Slap me on the hand and shoo me along? You're in over your head._ "

" _All I see is green, you're jealous because you feel as though you should have been given such a role and you feel cheated, betrayed because he chose me instead of you._ "

The wolf clenched his fists, her words digging under his skin successfully as he shook with anger. " _Shut up._ "

" _All right._ " Neona agreed, turning to walk away from the scene with her father.

The unknown wolf moved to grab her shoulder, pulling her back to him harshly but before he could act, a fist came flying towards him and connected smoothly with his face, a crack erupting from somewhere.

He stumbled back, his hands clutching his face as he barely stood upright. Glancing up at her through his hands, his eyes narrowed when he caught the golden tint of her own. Another belated breath escaped his lips as he ran towards her and she met him.

And within the darkness a yelping rang out through the air.

* * *

Fear flashed in Neona's eyes as she looked to Sirius, knowing the only way they would find out would be to see if he'd attack them but they couldn't take that chance, and Sirius knew from past experiences. " _Run, all of you!_ " However despite his pleas, none of them did so, standing transfixed at the sight before them. Glancing back, Sirius cursed under his breath. "Now!"

Tightening his grip on Remus still, Sirius lent towards his ear. " _You know the man you truly are, Remus…_ this flesh is only flesh. _This heart is where you truly live, this heart! Here!_ " Sirius's voice rung out through the air as he pounded his chest with his fist, though it didn't appear to reach Remus's ears.

" _Look at me, Moony…_ " Blank eyes stared at her as she spoke, dilating more with each passing second. " _Breathe, Moony, look at me,_ " Neona whispered, her hands scolding on Remus's face, his eyes losing their verdant warmth. " _Breathe!_ " Her body wrapped around him as another spasm passed through his body. " _Moony, look at me._ "

Remus felt his body begin to shiver uncontrollably, signifying that it was almost time. He buried his face into her shoulder as his hands seized her arms just as another spasms surfaced, hands clenching, nails breaking her skin, drawing blood. Raggedly, his breathing jerked causing him to realise that he'd been holding onto it, forcing him to reach out for the echo of Neona's voice, her eyes, warm and gentle, as the moonlight was not.

" _Breathe… Moony, look at me._ " The voices grew fainter.

Remus whimpered as his skin quivered, prickled with a thousand pins of fiery ice. Eyes clenched tightly shut, he tossed his head backwards, gasping, in and out in great, tearing heaves like the trapped animal he is becoming. The stench of his own fear reached his nose, thick in the air, mingled with sweat and blood that had been drawn in the night.

" _Breathe, Moony, look at me._ " The pain seared through him again, arching his spine into the air. The voices were almost gone.

With another cry, Remus met his knees, his body shaking, shuddering, as muscles tore and twisted beyond his control. His hands convulsed again, nails digging deeper into flesh, and then the part of his mind that was still human vanished and the cry turned into a yelp, and then a snarl.

He growled, pupils dilating and rancid breath furling into smoky plumes in the brisk night air; he flung both Neona and Sirius away, sending his best friend somewhere into the brush and Neona into the base of willow.

* * *

Remus lied naked and shivering on the bed of grass, not even noticing how tenderly Neona wrapped her oversized jacket around his body to keep his dignity and shield him from the cold.

There was so much blood… the grass was sticky with it, the coppery smell running wide within her nose… she didn't know a person could bleed so much and still be alive afterwards.

Neona realised that he was still shaking, although the moon was long gone and the sun was beginning to rise into the sky. Feeling useless, she placing her hands on his shoulders and began to run to generate some warmth.

Gradually, she became aware of her father's eyes on her. She smiled sadly when she met his gaze, " _You're awake._ "

" _I'm sorry..._ " Remus whispered to her, turning over as he sat up, pulling the jacket across his lap to shield his nakedness. " _I'm so sorry, look what I did to you._ " He fretted, inspected her own injuries.

" _Look at yourself._ " She nodded to the new cuts strewn across him. Deep scratches – welts, gashes, bruises – everything plastered his porcelain skin with the company of the faint white lines of old scars.

* * *

The scene shifted again and a woman's screams rang out through the air to haunt Severus and knew exactly what he was about to see but before it met his eyes, he pulled out of her, unable to carry out and witness the death of Daphne.

He stepped away from her, his chest constricting as he struggled to breathe. She had been right; Neona lacked happy memories, or the ones she did have she was too young to remember. All she had was darkness.

"I saw my mother die." She announced with a far-off look, a frown crossing her face as she thought. "Though, I barely remember it… I hear her screams, I see her face and I can't help but think it's my fault."

He stared her, struggling to find the words to say.

"I just stood there and did nothing."

And then he understood her undesirable need to protect everyone at every cost; she was trying to repent as she believed she caused her mother's death. When he did speak, he chose to drive the conversation away from the subject of death. "So, when do you become alpha?" he wondered as she shuddered.

"You'll know."

Severus frowned in perplexity. "I'll know?" he repeated, confused dripping off his voice. "How exactly will I know?"

"I won't be the same." And with that, she brushed past him and hurried towards the door and didn't look back.

Severus let out a low sigh of agitation as he watched her go, trying to figure out the enigma coda before him, but first, he had to learn when she would become the alpha.

* * *

 _1\. Plan your approach – think about when, where, and how you plan to ask her out. Try to work out what you want the moment to look like and spend some time visualizing a positive response._

 _2\. Look good – just make sure you are clean, wearing some flattering clothes, and that your hair and facial hair are groomed - remember to check to see if your tie is straight!_

 _3\. Meet her eyes – look her straight in the eyes and keep your head up to show her that you are confident._

 _4\. Posture – stand tall with your arms hanging loosely at your sides. Keep your shoulders back and your chest puffed out a bit to appear welcoming._

 _5\. Be direct – walk right up to her, give her a quick compliment, and then tell her that you'd like her to be your date._

Cedric nodded as he suddenly felt confident and folded up the piece of paper, he felt like he was Merlin himself, and he couldn't fail – he felt as though he'd been drugged with Liquid Luck – she couldn't refuse him, she had to say yes!

"Ooh, look at him..."

The words caught his attention, and his gaze fell upon a bunch of girls staring at him on the side of the corridor and after a pause, he gave them a polite, subtle smile and a wave before continuing on his way, while the girls overreacted and fell into a giggling heap at his simple act. He had no intention of asking any of them to the Yule Ball, for certain… his mind was only fixated on one person, the one person that would be the hardest to impress.

He watched as she gracefully weaved in and out of his view, amidst the large crowd of students clumped together in groups, the air alive with laughter, whispers of excited chatter about the upcoming ball.

Walking a little faster, he struggled to catch up with her, finding he had to also weave through the crowds, avoiding Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson wonderfully, whom had only recently resorted to batting their eyelashes at him whenever he passed them to his annoyance. When the crowd cleared and he could see her plainly in his line of vision, he called her name. "Neona!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned; her eyes met his and for an instant, she looked stunning. Cedric would have been content enough to take her to the Ball just the way she looked in that moment. He smiled warmly and jogging up to her.

"Cedric?" His name was a whisper on her lips, enough to make his heart flutter as the last syllable ended like a question, one that deserved an answer.

"I was wondering," he stopped and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before meeting her gaze. "I was wondering if Chambers had asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"Fawn?" she asked, to make sure she'd heard him correctly. "Ask me to the Yule Ball?" Cedric nodded as she laughed, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth.

"So - he's not - you're not?" he stammered out.

"If you're asking if Fawn and I are going together, the answer is no." she said, looking at Cedric oddly. Where in the world was this going? Please, don't let him do what I think he's planning to.

"And the Weasley's? Did they ask?" he persisted, and she laughed again.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Diggory, I'm not sure either of them have even noticed I'm a girl, so the answer is again, no," she said, still laughing. "What's this all about?"

Cedric wasted no time, and held his head proudly if he was to hide all his nervousness. "Well," he said, drawing out the word. "You see, the thing is...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

When he practised saying this in his own room at night, he had envisaged Neona throwing her arms around him and accepting his offer at once, maybe even kissing him. However, that was merely fantasy and in no way could he even think of her hugging him.

He had spent so much time in the library just watching her study when he thought she wasn't watching him, and the expression of concentration he saw imprinted on her elusive face was what he loved about her the most.

Neona smiled at him, and his heart gave a hopeful leap in his chest. He paused when he saw something in her expression that interested him – was it surprise, love? His heart skipped a beat as what he thought next. Was she going to say yes?

But then her expression changed suddenly and her voice dropped but she sounded suddenly apologetic in that moment. "Cedric, I'm not attending."

He found himself speechless, shocked and disappointed all at once, and he felt strange, like he'd just been slapped. "What do you mean you're not going? You have to go." He encouraged, slowly panicking.

Neona said nothing, merely observed him silently.

"Okay, okay." He nodded, and began to think on how to persuade her to join him on the night he would make her love him, make her forget the monster within. "What if I persuaded you to go with me?" he shot at her with a grin, his hair bouncing on his head.

"I've already turned down a number of people, Cedric; it wouldn't be fair to give you a chance when I declined them."

Cedric chuckled, "Obviously, they're not willing to change your heart – I am." He urged with a wide smile. "I bet I can make you change your mind!"

Neona nodded and watched him with an intrigued look. "And how do you plan to do that Cedric Diggory?" she pressed, clutching the strap of her bag tightly. "Well?"

Turning away, he pushed through the crowds of pathetic giggling girls, the group of Quidditch players and threw her a wide smile. "You'll see!" he hollered, disappearing within the crowds, surprisingly not feeling angry or upset but determined to prove himself to her.

* * *

"How does every single girl we know already have a date to the ball?" Ron grumbled, chewing the end of his quill in irritation.

"They didn't wait until the last minute to find dates?" Neona replied bitterly from where she sat studying beside Fred, who was undoubtedly copying her.

Ron grunted an insult. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked, looking to his best friend who looked just as clueless as he did. "I mean, I can go on my own... but you're a Tri-wizard Champion! You're required to have a date."

Neona smirked as she saw Snape swiftly glide to stand behind Ron and Harry, pulling up his sleeves before he forced their heads downwards to her amusement.

"Oi, Ne…" Ron called as she tilted her head in his direction, nodding slightly. "Do you have a date for the ball?"

"Yes... I am terribly sorry Ronald to disappoint you but my arm will be taken during the ball, much to your dismay as I can see." She was being sarcastic but it seemed that Ron didn't even notice.

"How would we ask a girl if they wanted to go with us?"

"Oh for Merlin's sakes you two." Neona placed down her quill and sighed, glowering at the Weasley. "Right, you simply think of a girl you like and who's hopefully not taken. You go and find her, and quite simply ask her, don't be nervous just ask the question and you best hurry because as your brother said, all the best one would've gone."

"Oi Hermione. You're a girl right?" Ron said trying to be casual.

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly, giving him a cold look that told Ron that all hope was lost for him getting a suitable date for the Ball.

He'd sounded so clueless, and clueless was bad because it made him seem stupid and stupid made Hermione mad. "Well – you can come with one of us!" Ron suggested eagerly, gesturing to himself and Harry but she had other ideas.

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione, as she scribbled away on loose pieces of parchment, ignoring Ron as he gaped at her.

"Oh come on," he exclaimed impatiently, and loudly enough to disturb Neona who glared at him from across the table. "We need partners and we're going to look like right prats if we haven't got any…" he sent her an encouraging smile.

"I can't go with either of you," Hermione interrupted, blushing, glancing away from her friend quickly, "I'm already going with someone." She clarified patiently.

She can't have. She can't, thought Ron quickly.

"No, no, you can't!" replied Ron definitely, because the thought of Hermione going to the ball with someone that wasn't him was unthinkable, and not fair! "You can't!"

"Oh can't I?" responded Hermione mockingly, and her eyes flashed dangerously and he knew she was being genuine. Ron's heart froze, "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" Ron gaped at her.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he reassured her, "But this is serious, I need you to come, will you?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said quite crossly, her hair and eyes reflecting that of fire. "I'm going with someone else!" And she stormed off toward the entrance to the Great Hall, leaving the entire table bewildered.

Ron was drowning in astonishment. "She's lying," said Ron categorically, watching her go. She had to be lying, he thought hollowly, not caring that entire Great Hall was watching.

"She's not," Neona announced as Ron turned sharply to face her in accusation of her words, "And before you ask, no I'm not telling you because it's her business." And with that, Ron knew he would get nothing from Neona.

"This is stupid," said Ron, trying to get his bearings on his new awful reality.

Without warning, Snape slapped Ron over the head again causing him to groan and settle down to work for the first time that day but Snape didn't move away after that, instead he froze and watched Neona as she worked away contently.

From where he stood spying, he could see she was finishing her essay that he'd set for her class and he could only wonder how long it would be and much of his time would be wasted in reading and marking the blasted thing.

He had to quickly glance away when she rose from her seat and made her way gradually around the long table to hand her work personally to him with a grim line souring her features. "You know what Muggles say?"

Neona looked at him blankly.

"If the wind changes, your face will stay that way." He felt he'd done his duty when he saw faint traces of a smile tug at the corners of her lips yet it didn't appear. "I apologise about earlier today; I hope you'll forgive, I had no right in prying."

"Have you figured out the signs of the Alpha yet?" Neona countered, staring at him with a narrowed brow of interest.

Snape glared momentarily, "It appears to be causing me some annoyance, but I will get there in the end… I can assure you."

"So, that's a no, then."

He pursed his lips together and eventually gave in. "Indeed but I believe you have a fellow alpha right here in the castle, and I might consult him on the matters of my concern." He explained dutifully, his eyes flicking to her work as she nodded and turned away.

Once she returned to her seat, she took up her quill again and began to write away until an origami bird interrupted her train of thought.

Frowning, Neona reached for the parchment and carefully unfolded it until she could see the neat, clear writing on it before her which read:

 _Neona,_

 _I am a man of my word, and I have vowed to persuade you to attend the Yule Ball with me if I manage to win your favour – and like a Hufflepuff, I intend to do so!_

 _Meet me by the Great Hall around eight o'clock and bring a merciful mind but a hopeful heart and perhaps I'll charm you to take my arm and steal a dance or two._

 _Cedric_

 _X_

Neona shook her head at the nonsense in her hand and looked upwards, to see Cedric watching her from where he sat, causing her to raise any eyebrow at the lengths he was willing to traipse to win her over but secretly, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed that someone would got the extra length to seal her happiness.

* * *

"But—where are we going?"

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise," Cedric responded confidently as he glanced up at a sky that was starting to show the first signs of the sunset. "You'll like it though, I promise," he assured her with a wide smile. "Do you trust me?"

She turned her head toward him, the falling light catching her face, illuminating her eyes to make them shimmer golden which made his own stare linger.

"I trust you," she affirmed softly.

When the finally reached the lake, the blue sky was bloodshot with red, orange and purple as the first stages of sunset began to paint its way across the horizon before them. Pausing, Cedric looked to Neona with a small smile.

She stopped, looked up at him with a frown. "What now?" she pressed.

"Now you prove that you trust me," Cedric replied, pulling some free from his pocket which appeared to be a swath of cloth. "I want to show you something," Cedric enlightened, moving around behind her with the fabric in his hands.

Neona smiled, "Oh really? You know that's hard to believe when you're blindfolding me." She noted, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Don't spoil the fun." He teased, gently covering her eyes with the soft linen, his confidence wavering when he felt her came touch his softly as he tied the blindfold securely.

"I trust you," she reiterated.

"Good."

Cedric clasped her hand in his own, feeling a tingle of excitement when he realised it was the first time they'd held hands, even if it was to guide her along. He was glad she couldn't see him, because he knew for certain he was flushing madly.

Her steps were still as confident as they were when she could see, but he still guided her all the same as the fading golden sun shone on her hair, momentarily blinding as the scent of tea tree hit his nose.

He smiled wider, even more so when he witnessed the patch of lilies settled upon the lake.

"Stop." He whispered when he stopped Neona just a short way away from the water's edge when he removed the blindfold.

They hadn't spoken to each other since he'd begun to lead her, both too afraid to risk something in that moment that would prove to be so exceptionally wonderful. When he finally stepped away from her, he smiled at their surroundings.

The lily pads were floating aimlessly across the lake in front of them; the effervescent sunset was glowing above them as he'd know it would.

"You can remove the blindfold now, Neona," he said in a whisper, watching as her nimble hands moved to release the loose knot at the back of her head.

Her eyes widened when she caught the sight before her.

The sky was ablaze with light, the intense colours overlaying the water with a deep crimson glow made it seem all the more magical.

He knew he would remember the moment forever, the girl bathed in the light of the setting sun, surrounded by the glittering lake. Cedric approached her, draping an arm over her shoulder at they watched the rest of the sunset over the lake, with the snowy lilies drifting around lazily. They continued to watch until the bright oranges and reds had faded to gentle purples before Cedric looked to Neona.

Neona said nothing, merely watched in amazement at the scene surrounding her.

"So, what'd you think?" Cedric murmured, staring at the beauty of her reaction coupled with the setting sun that had marked his memory as perfect.

She turned her body to face him with a small smile, their casual stance transitioning into a close embrace. Cedric didn't mind, and neither did she.

"You know," she began in thought, a frown lacing her features as she spoke, "I had thought you brought me out here to -" she paused when she caught him staring at her.

"To…" he prompted, feeling the odd mix of his shyness and courage mixing to make him question her, to want to know what she had expected of him.

"To dance, seeing as I have no intention of attending the Ball."

Cedric felt a strong rush of buoyancy partnered with a wave of delight that made him feel a bit weak in the knees. "Would you like me to dance with you?" he asked, hoping for the right answer but he didn't wait.

He took his hand in hers, while his other hand slithered beneath her arm, secured at her waist when he knew its place was under her left shoulder blade.

Neona didn't speak, but looked at him with a quiet glance, evaluating his attempts to win her over. There was a sparkling reflection in them that made him smile.

No counting, no mumbled numbers under their breaths as his left foot slid forward as her mirrored attachment matched it. All pauses had been abandoned… when he moved them sideways, her foot came trailing after his immediately… she allowed herself to be led, still managing to maintain her own parallel, a delicate equilibrium to uphold.

"I think you want to go to the Ball." Cedric a slight turn to their movements which she met with grace, though her eyes snapped over to look into his.

"Oh, really?" she acknowledged, smirking. "What makes you think that?"

A smirk from him appeared, matching hers, "Because you love to dance – I brought you here to look at the sunset and all you could think about was dancing." His right hip moved inward, meeting her own, chests still apart as the dance continued. "And I want to dance with you in front of everyone."

She looked away from his eyes but said nothing.

He sighed and widened the turns and by doing so, bringing them closer together. His breathing was measured, slow and steady which he was thankful for because he felt like his was drowning in his own nervousness. Her hair began to swish back and forth with the broader steps, sending tea tree wafting in his direction again. His eyes settled on her eyes lips, and he could imagine himself placing a hand on her porcelain jaw and stealing a kiss from her…

A small tug, an invitation, at her scapula to allow chests to meet. Her form crept forward slowly. And then finally, she was close and she was perfect and her mouth was slightly open and waiting.

 _Did he dare?_

Her tongue darted out quickly, to wet her dry lips. "Cedric…" she said and he could hear the uncertainty in the way she spoke his name, and it became clear to him that he to erase that feeling.

He lifted the hand that had been rested on her waist to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen across her lips from the sudden coming rippling across the lake. Cautiously, he allowed his finger to brush across her mouth while she stared at him as his hand slid across her cheek and down to cup her chin. It was only when the last of the sun's light illuminated her hair, did he recall his endeavour.

His mouth met hers in a soft embrace, their joined and extended hands parted as they seemed to melt into each other's mouths. Her lips were sweet and soft that he couldn't retain the urge to slide his fingers into her hair to draw her closer to him.

He wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but they dancing had completely ceased when they finally broke the kiss, his heart had leap into his throat from the sheer beauty of it and when he met her eyes, he knew he was well on the way to falling in love with her.

Cedric dropped his hair from her hair but was surprised when she caught them with her own, their grip tightened securely around his. "I guess…" she started to say but then stopped, gritting her teeth under the scrutiny of his gaze. "I suppose I could dance away the night."

He stared at her, registering her words as a wide smile appeared. "No, no…" he shook his head, still smiling like a fool. "Let me at least ask the question."

Neona rolled her eyes but nodded. "Go on then."

"Okay…" He squeezed her hands and let out a soft sigh. "I have been trying to ask you this for the past week but things kept getting in the way – Merlin, I even asked McGonagall and Snape for help – anyway…"

Neona snorted. "You asked them for help?"

Cedric nodded, "Actually, Snape's advice was worth it… I don't think I would have gone through with it if he hadn't written what he had."

"What did he write?"

"It doesn't matter." Cedric shook his head, wanting to change the subject. "Neona, you stubborn witch, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I'd like that, yes." She agreed

"Thank you, Neona," he said with pure honesty in his voice as he struggled to suppress a yawn. "Now, you'll have to excuse me while I go and catch up on sleep after this strenuous endeavour I have accomplished." The seriousness on her face told him that she didn't approve of his joke. "I'm kidding; I have thoroughly enjoyed winning your arm." He grinned stupidly.

However, the stupid smile was wiped from his face when she pulled his head down to meet hers in a light kiss, though it last mere seconds before she let him go to brush past him. He stood there unmoving, turning slightly to see her begin the walk back to the castle.

Running a hand through his hair, he laughed to himself before throwing a fist into the air in triumph at his achievement. Cedric soon followed her steps toward the castle, resisting the urge to whistle as he went.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Ezeiel**


	10. Una Proficimus

Lyall couldn't suppress his smile as he gracefully maneuvered the parcel he carried out of the way of buzzing students that were filtering from the Great Hall, hoping that Neona had not returned to the common room because he didn't know the password or that she had for that matter gone anywhere for that matter as he didn't want to spend most the day chasing after her.

However, he felt himself beaming in relief and delight when his eyes landed on her sat reading the Daily Prophet while sporting a crimson jumper that bore the initial 'N' on its front which was unmistakably a Christmas present from the Weasley's – he'd gotten quite a few from Molly over the years though he rarely wore them or at all for that matter (they scratched his skin), but Neona welcomed the present each year.

In all her years, Lyall had found that Neona wasn't a present person however; she bestowed it upon herself to give out presents but refused them in return unless they were from Molly Weasley.

He cleared his throat as he approached the table. "So, you have a red one to go with the rest of your growing collection, eh?" he jested, placing the parcel down on the wooden table, juggling the packages resting atop it. Neona narrowed her eyes at the sight, "A little birdy told me you have a date for the Yule Ball and this; this is your Christmas present from your father."

Neona's brow deepened further and she couldn't help but feel betrayed, she had told them all she didn't want anything, she didn't want to be reliant on them for all her life… she needed to do things herself.

Lyall noticed her expression of betrayal and he smiled softly, "You couldn't go without a dress…" he told her honestly.

"I told you not to."

He rolled his eyes, taking a seat opposite her, glancing around the hall to see around twenty students sat in there. "Actually, you never mentioned any words of the sort to your father – how else would've you gotten a dress for such a special occasion? Resort to mice for help?" Lyall questioned Neona, watching as she clenched her jaw.

She shrugged, "It worked for Cinderella…" she spoke, her eyes trailing to the small packages in her line of sight. "And what's the two packages on top?" she added, grimacing at their existence.

"These are from myself and Sirius."

She frowned at the news, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, I've got a present for you as well… you told me you wanted Eden's book, he's signed it for you." She reached into her bag which lurked next to her on the bench and pulled out a compact leather bound book and passed it to her grandfather.

"Wonderful," he smile, handing the packages out for her to take from him.

Reluctantly, she took the packages from him and stared at them with a furrowed brow before finally shedding the skin of the first one to reveal five books sat in a box, their spines facing her as she grinned at the sight of them. "Brilliant."

Not wasting anytime, she pulled them free to get a closer look of them as Lyall watched her nervously, "Those are the ones you wanted?" he asked curiously, and even if they weren't, she would never tell him.

"These are great." Neona informed him with a wide smile, "I have a Stephen King obsession at the moment…" she glanced between the books _Misery_ and _The Shining_ , "Once I read these, I can watch the films then compare them... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lyall shook his head i amusement at her muggle tendencies, "I'm not, you've piqued my interest is all, a Pureblood going through a Muggle literature phase… seems curious."

"It intrigues me, how different our cultures are and how different they aren't to us." Neona admitted, recalling how her grandmother used read Muggle novels to her before she went to sleep. "… Les Miserables -"

"Les Misérables." Lyall corrected to her distaste, smirking when she threw him a playful glare.

" _Les Mis_ _érables_ ," Neona repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Dracula, the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes…"

Lyall frowned when Neona stood, his eyes falling on Sirius's present on the table. "Aren't you going to open Sirius's?" he wondered in intrigue as to why she had left moved it aside.

Neona looked down at the square package and sighed. "Maybe later…" she announced, taking the large parcel, the books and Sirius's present with her as she went to exit the hall.

"Where are you going?" He called after her, rising in confusion as she moved away.

"Quidditch practice."

Lyall's brow dipped, "But Quidditch is cancelled this year, why would you need to practice?" he questioned, knowing she was avoiding the real world and him, which he also didn't like. "Neona, you need to think about priorities here."

"I'm Captain, which means Quidditch is a priority."

* * *

Of course she hadn't told Lyall the exact truth, she didn't intend on practicing for Quidditch when the season wasn't a part of the school year courtesy of the Tri-Wizard tournament – her first year as Captain and they couldn't even play.

She sat in the stands, glaring at the pitch in frustration, wanting nothing more than to be flying above in the second game of the season, possible against Ravenclaw… on second thoughts, she didn't care as long as she would be on her broom and whizzing around.

One of her new duties and she couldn't even fulfill that because of the stupid tournament she didn't even want to be a part of anymore.

She hissed through gritted teeth when the wind shot through her body, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end while she rubbed her hands against her arms to generate warmth. Glancing at her side, she sighed at Sirius's photo album in her lap and found she couldn't bear to think what more heartbreak could lurk within.

She loved the photographs he'd sent her, all the memories she thought she'd forgotten but she couldn't look at the ones with Lily and James, with their smiling faces as they held their son in their arms, cooing over him. Her heart clenched at the ones of Lyall and Hope and the ones of her mother and Moony - she couldn't look at them for long without feeling tears brim in her eyes.

"It's cold." She jumped at Harry's voice as it reached her ears, making her shudder and look at him as he stood with his arms shoved in his trouser pockets with his jacket done up all the way. "Why're you out here alone?"

"Just thinking..." Neona smiled, "Our Godfather has upset me somewhat…" she answered with a sigh, gesturing to the album in her lap. "Have a look, if you want."

Wearily, Harry took the album from her and sat down before opening the cover and getting lost the desire of wanting his parents. He couldn't understand why Sirius had kept this all from him, why he hadn't been shown all the happy memories of their growing up together… was he not important enough to be shown? He paused when he came to the one with a black-haired infant he recognised as himself… "Is that me?"

Neona lent over his shoulder and smiled, "Yeah, that was at your mother's twenty-first birthday… from what I can remember, it was a small get-to-together."

Harry stared up at Neona, "You knew them, my mum and dad?"

She nodded, "Yes, your mother was my god-mother and best friends with my mother until they both died, of course." She explained with a faint smile, "But Moony and Padfoot rarely talk about them anymore, it makes them sad… my grandfather tells me some, _not all_ , but some."

He sighed deeply, "No one talks about them to me… they were amazing and I hardly remember them." Harry said, "They did so much for me."

"You're not alone."

Harry frowned, "So, you knew me… and you pretended you didn't, why?" he pressed, staring at Neona as she moved to lean against the stand, smiling.

"I don't know… how would have it sounded if I'd gone " _Hi Harry, do you remember me? Probably not, but I knew your parents. I'm Moony's daughter whose mother died because of You-Know-Who, but the good news is that we share the same Godfather…"_ I decided against it." She paused, looking at him. "You didn't remember me, and I didn't expect you to, you were too little but I recognised you."

"How?" His hand subconsciously rose to his forehead where his scar lied.

Neona let out a deep breath, "James." She muttered, though it was loud enough for him to hear.

Harry merely stared at her, wishing that he'd known his parents, known them properly instead of causing their deaths.

"It's going to snow… it should lay." Neona breathed. "Ironic don't you think?" She looked back at Harry, "That we should have a Ball tonight, and it's going to snow… have you found a date?"

Harry bristled at the subject, his eyes falling to the floor. "Yeah, but I wasn't her first choice… Cho Chang, y'know her?"

"The Ravenclaw Seeker." Neona nodded, her eyes narrowing at Harry as she thought for a moment on what he'd said. "What do you mean… was she going to turn you down?"

"She was expecting Cedric to ask her but word has it, he already has a date."

Neona sucked in a breath, _do I tell him, or do I change the subject…_ going with her instinct, she went with option _b_."How is Ron fairing… I'd be surprised to even see him turn up to the Ball."

"Oh," Harry grinned, pulling up his hood to block out the wind and to hopefully bring some warmth to his chilled face. "He's got a date, one of the Patil's."

"Parvati or Padma?"

Harry frowned, "The one in our House, Parvati – I think?" he trailed off in thought, his brow furrowing as he struggled to recall the girl that his best friend had picked to share an awkward dance with. "Have you got a date?"

She merely nodded, "Sadly, I have." She answered and he immediately knew by her tone that she had no intention of telling him who she was going with but that didn't mean Harry was going to drop it just like that.

"Oh, so who you going with then?" Harry wondered with a small frown. "… You can tell me, I'm not going to go tell anyone, y'know." Neona looked at him, uncertain. "I might not even know who you're going with?" he grinned sheepishly while she shook her head at him.

" _Oh, you know him._ "

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably on the spot, Neona glared at her reflection in the mirror, discovering that dress looked stunning but she did not. The dress itself, was a wonderful crimson shade that settled at her feet whilst the bodice sat comfortable around her torso to bring some support, however, it exposed her scars across her back and some across her chest.

Her hair, though, she was pleased with as it trailed down her back some to cover the scars, but not all of them. She actually looked pretty for once, and she felt pretty for once in her life which shocked her - she wasn't used to feeling satisfied with her appearance but she _did_ look pretty. "... Wow!" Angelina said, stepping into the dormitory with a wide grin on her face at the sight of Neona. "Ced is going to love you."

Neona laughed at her comment, "Thanks Angelina, but I might trip before he gets the chance to see..." she replied as she tried to walk, frightened that she would trip over the length of the dress. "This is why I dislike dresses, the awkwardness they pose..." she muttered, looking at her fellow Gryffindor as she fussed with her own dress.

"Are you coming?"

Angelia shook her head, "No, you go on... I'm waiting for Alicia to come out of the bathroom, then we'll meet you downstairs." she told her with a warm smile, waving as she left the room.

Neona cringed at the sudden thought of dancing in front of other people. Don't get her wrong, she adored dancing and the thought of moving to the rhythm of a song... but the idea of dancing among others brought nightmarish memories. He has been to a dozen family dinners, and dinners with the Weasley's, she can dance the tango, the waltz and the foxtrot like she can fly a broom or bake a cake for her grandfather. However, her knowledge of the basic one, two, three doesn't under any circumstances mean that Neona receives any joy from doing it before the company of others, much less the company of strangers, and even less the company of fellow students who are terribly judgmental and smarmy.

Neona didn't even notice Nick had appeared until his boisterous voice almost made her jump out of her skin. "Well don't you look divine, Miss Lupin!" Nick grinned as he floated beside, "If I were able to offer you my arm, I would."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you, Nick." she continued down the stairs with him following next to her. "Are you attending the ball tonight?"

"I am, Neona." Nick smiled as he spotted the entrance hall, "However, I cannot dance which is a terrible same on my behalf but I will very much enjoy watching you youngsters dance the night away."

"The joy." Neona replied as he laughed, her eyes falling upon some stood behind the pillars leading to the entrance hall. "I am personally dreading dancing in front of the entire school and our guests... especially when some of them asked me to be my date."

Nick smiled once again, "You'll do swimmingly, dancing is a gift that I've heard you've been graced with; you'll excel at it wonderfully." he informed as he recognised the girl hiding behind the pillar to be Hermione. "Miss Granger... Why are you hiding?"

Jumping at the sound of Nick's voice, Hermione glanced around quickly. "Oh, hello Sir Nicholas..." she greeted wearing a shy smile, her cheeks flushed. "Neona, you look beautiful... my dress is nothing compared to yours." Hermione gestured to her own blue gown that fit her perfectly, floating beautifully around her.

"Hermione, your dress is perfect." Neona complimented her as she flushed salmon. "Aren't you going down to your date?"

Peering around the corner, Hermione shook her head. "Not just yet, he's not there." She told her friend, rubbing her arm nervously at the thought that in a few moments she would be dancing with the one and only Viktor Krum.

"Miss Granger, you look lovely, why are you so nervous?" Nick wondered with a small frown upon his face, "Any of those boys would be lucky to dance with you tonight, believe me."

Rolling up his sleeve, Cedric looked at the time and sighed in anticipation. The teachers had gathered at the doors to the Great Hall, and only two out of the four champions were ready for the ball to begin with a hustle of students swarming the entrance hall, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock to fall so they would be allowed into the Great Hall.

Harry wondered over to him, seeing the desperation and anxiousness written across his face. "Nervous?" he asked as Cedric looked at him and nodded briefly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a bit."

Harry nodded, "Me too." he agreed as Draco Malfoy sauntered past in black velvet robes with a high collar, with Pansy Parkinson clutching his arm in pale pink frilly robes. Crabbe and Goyle were both clad in green, neither of them with a partner, trailing behind Draco and Pansy. "Where's your date?"

"She should be here any moment." Cedric spoke, "Yours?"

Harry was about to reply when he heard his name being called, glancing around, he spotted his date weaving through the crowds to meet him and Cedric. "Hi, Cho!" Harry beamed as she stopped at his side, clasping his arm tightly as her eyes fell on Cedric. "I'm keeping Cedric company while he waits for his date to arrive."

Cho's brow narrowed at the mention of Cedric's date, looking to the Hufflepuff, she sighed. "Do did you ask to be your date?" she pressed, wanting to know who he had asked instead of her, "Do I know her?"

"It doesn't matter if you know her or not." Cedric replied, his eyes scanning the crowds as he smiled when he caught sight of her moving through the crowds with the ghost of Gryffindor, deep in conversation as the ghost let out a howl of laughter at whatever she was saying. Waving to her, Cedric grinned when she waved back, Nick joining in with the waving which roused laughter from within him. "You'll have to excuse me, guys... uh, see you in there!"

Cho stared after him, her eyes wide. "Who's his date?" she demanded while Harry smiled as Cedric met his date half way.

"Neona's his date."

Pushing through the crowds of male students to reach her, Cedric allowed nervous laughter pass his lips when he met, nodding to Nick. "You all right, Nick?" He asked, smiling widely. The ghost merely nodded before floating off. Turning to look at Neona, Cedric stared at her for a moment and took in her appearance, "You look... amazing, I- I mean beautiful, stunning... gorgeous..."

"Cedric stop, you don't need to think of several words to compliment me with." Neona interrupted him, taking in her date's appearance, and smiling when she noticed his crooked bow-tie but ignored its crookedness. "You look very striking, I'm sure you've upset many hearts by choosing me as your date."

Cedric scoffed, "Who cares? he laughed, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a corsage, a red rose centered on the band as he presented it to Neona. "Uh, I got this, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want... if you think it might ruin the dress, then don't..." Cedric watched as she took it from his hand and placed it on her wrist.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "So, are you ready for this?"

Nodding, he smiled again. "Dancing and talking? It sounds simple enough, so yeah, I would say I'm ready." Cedric replied, noticing that the same couldn't be said for Neona, who didn't looked pleased with the idea of dancing in front of people at all. "You're nervous?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the entire concept of dancing, but in front of this mass, no."

Grasping her hand, Cedric flashed her a grin. "You'll be fine." he promised with a squeeze of her hand.

With a loud creak, the oak front doors swung open, causing everyone to turn and look at the Durmstrang students entered with Karkaroff leading them, Krum was at the front of the party though he stopped and turned his attention to the stairs where he kept it.

"You look beautiful." Neona turned sharply, to see her grandfather smiling like the Cheshire cat from a muggle book she'd read by the name of _'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'_ , taking her hands into his before he hugged her briefly. "Absolutely beautiful, wouldn't you agree, Eden?"

Sporting a grin, Eden stepped into view and nodded. "Without a doubt." He reached down a kissed her hand before striding away to enter the Great hall with the rest of the students.

"I'll speak with you later, Ne, enjoy yourself." Lyall told her as he was swept away by the passing crowds of students just as Professor McGonagall's voice rung through the air.

"Champions over here, please!" Adorned in red tartan dress robes, McGonagall smiled when she caught sight of Neona and Cedric moving towards her through the crowds. She clasped her hands in delight, almost causing her hat brimmed with thistles to fall off her head. "Don't you both look marvelous?" She beamed, straightening Cedric's dress robe briefly, before smiling at the pair of them, feeling smug that her plan to get them both together had succeeded.

Her smile remained when Harry and Cho wandered over next, both looking surprisingly placid and lacking enjoyment. Finally came Krum, who had finally been joined by his date, who was still flushed to Neona's amusement as Hermione passed her.

Harry almost choked on the air when he saw it was Hermione on Krum's arm, "H- Hermione?" He barely whispered, noticing that she didn't look like her usual self at all. Her hair instead of being its usual bushy self, was straight and shiny, having been twisted into a knot at the back of her head with a few strands curling at the sides. Her floating blue robes glided along as she walked, holding her differently, and wearing a nervous smile. "Hi, Harry!"

Once everyone was settled inside the Hall, Professor McGonagall turned to face them all again. "Now, you'll have to walk in procession..." She took hold of Cedric's arm and dragged him to the front with Neona following, with Krum and Hermione lining up behind them and Harry and Cho behind them. "And don't forget to smile!"

They managed that at least, despite the fact that all Neona could concentrate on what not tripping over her feet, Cedric and herself managed to lead the procession without fault, even if she was terrified of falling flat on her face in front of everyone. Everyone, however, applauded as they entered and began walking towards the centre of the hall where everyone had gathered in a large circle on the dance floor.

Her attention was taken by the walls of the Hall which were glittering in a blanket of silver frost, with dozens - no, hundreds of garlands of mistletoe, holly and ivy strung across the starry midnight ceiling as snow soft fell to float towards the floor. Vanished are the four long house tables, replaced with small, elegantly furnished ones, large enough to seat a dozen people each and sporting small lanterns which glow orange against the white.

Her eyes landed upon Eden, who stood beside McGonagall, dressed smartly in black dress robes and a deep crimson tie, matching a tartan waistcoat. Beside him, her grandfather stood, his own dress robes were that of a brown tweed with a pale blue shirt and a green tie. He looked surprisingly warm and at ease, all in earthy colours but she noted, that he looked ready to dance and drink the night away with a grin on his face, in fact, both Eden and Lyall did.

Continuing through the Hall, they neared a large round at the very end of the Hall, where judges were to be seated, along with the champions and their partners for the evening, and some members of the staff. There, Dumbledore awaited them, smiling happily as they approached the top table, clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students.

However, Bartemius Crouch was not present, and in his place, Neona assumed, was Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, they immediately took their seats as did the judges. Neona had be been sat between Eden and Cedric to her dreaded delight. Next to Cedric, the seating arrangement was as follows: Percy, Harry, Cho, Hermione, Viktor, Karkaroff, Snape, Lyall and finally, McGonagall who had been seated next to Dumbledore.

Eden grinned at Neona when she sat down, "You looked stunning." He complimented, leaning towards her ear, knowing he was being watched by several pairs of eyes as he did so. "We need to talk about the Alpha situation."

Nodding, Neona clenched her jaw as the mere mention of it. "How wonderful." She commented, looking to see Snape's eyes trained upon Eden as he continued to speak to her of the Alpha. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Laughing, Eden shook his head. "I'm so sorry for this, truly I am..." He said, nodding to Snape briefly to try and get the Professor to look away but he didn't budge. "But you're just so... so good, you'll do much better at it than I ever did." His gaze fell upon the empty glittering golden plates whilst his hands gripped the small menu that lied before him. "Pork chops sound nice, don't you think, Ne?"

Neona scoffed, "Herbed Chicken with beets and brussels for me, I think, Eden." She gestured to the menu as Eden looked over, his eyes widening at the sound of her choice.

"A whole chicken?" He asked, smiling widely. "Herbed chicken and pork chops!" Eden announced to his plate, and surprisingly the food appeared, and soon, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates as well, Neona deciding to go with the chicken as it looked quite appetizing from Eden's plate.

Nudging her side, Cedric caught her attention. "You're going to eat that entire chicken?" He asked in awe, looking back at his own meal, which was the pork chops.

"Cedric," Neona begun, picking up her knife and fork. "This is nothing compared to what Mrs Weasley cooks for us when we're all together, right Percy?!" She called to the only Weasley on the table, who merely stared at her. "And, our friend Crystal puts on a nice spread that's to die for, quite literally."

Nodding, Cedric sighed. "Pork chops is enough for me." He concluded, noticing that Neona felt distanced to him or at least, he felt that way which was odd considering the previous weekend when she'd happily accepted his invitation to be his date. "I'll bet you two galleons you won't finish it."

"You're on."

Watching the interaction between Neona and the Diggory lad, Lyall smiled and turned his attention to his own meal which sat steaming before him. "Do you know the signs of the Alpha, Lyall?" He looked to his side, seeing that it was Snape who had spoken, causing his brow to dip.

Placing some of his food in his mouth, he chewed, watching the man before him. "Of course," He replied once he'd finished, "Why do you want to know?"

Sighing, Snape glanced at his own food but didn't touch it with his cutlery. "I want to help _her_ when the time comes, but she won't tell me the signs to be watchful for in the coming months... I will require them if I am to help her, do you want me to help her?"

"More than anything." Lyall vowed, reaching inside his robes and withdrawing a folded up piece of parchment and handing it to him. "There; twenty-five signs of Alpha, written by the current Alpha himself."

Eyeing the parchment, Snape unfolded it and read its contents:

 _1\. Persistent, doesn't quit - last one standing._  
 _2\. Can defend themselves and the pack._  
 _3\. Peak physical shape - strong, athletic, pleasing to the eye._  
 _4\. Is courageous - has no fear, accepts its existence but faces it all the same._  
 _5\. Can entertain, hold attention, sense of humour._  
 _6\. Can laugh at themselves._  
 _7\. Shares stories of their life._  
 _8\. Is humble._  
 _9\. Is learned, or educated._  
 _10\. Likable - tough, often quiet, composed but can make a joke._  
 _11\. Values every word, words are chosen carefully, respects their power and is never the loudest one in the room._  
 _12\. Has a purpose, not a wanderer - there is a heading._  
 _13\. Is a hard worker, nothing is accomplished without hard work and definite purpose._  
 _14\. Is a warrior not a worrier - not worried about tomorrow, too busy working for today._  
 _15\. Doesn't pick a fight but end's if it in one - not a bully, not fighting to destroy, fighting to defend._  
 _16\. Respects the pack members equally._  
 _17\. Knows who they are, values govern life, doesn't stray, respects them._  
 _18\. Has a social intelligence to see a storm before it hits._  
 _19\. Person of value or values - makes life of others better by being in them._  
 _20\. Is generous, helps others - own purpose, leaving a legacy and has compassion and empathy._  
 _21\. Leads by example - doesn't tell them how to live, but lives in a manner seen as the best and most suitable._  
 _22\. Will fail but failure isn't the end - to work harder when others would quit._  
 _23\. Is stubborn and flawed, they're in it until the very end - open-minded and willing to learn, to listen._  
 _24\. Doesn't try to be an alpha - bred from curiosity, genuine kindness, a warrior's heart._  
 _25\. Has to be killed by the current Alpha to inherit the title, the ultimate sacrifice._

Allowing his mind to take in the list, he glanced up and his eyes flew to his student who sat laughing, deep in conversation with Dumbledore, Eden and Cedric as she appeared to be retelling a story that was worth of laughter by the means of Eden, who was almost choking on his food at whatever she was saying. "More than half of these have occurred..." Snape spoke, while Lyall nodded in agreement.

"Aye, they have..." He said in affirmation.

Snape stared incredulously at the older man, "So, this could happen at any time now?" He questioned in sudden realisation. "He may have to kill her at any opportune moment for her to become the Alpha? He's been raising through his way of life, teaching her his ways so she can die when he needs her to - at the proper moment."

Lyall put his cutlery down and let a sigh pass his lips, "I believe his precise words were, _Yes, she will die but I, myself, must be the one to do it..._ believe me, I don't want to have to watch her die for her to be reborn."

"Then don't let him do it." Snape objected in outrage, his voice a little loud, attracting the attention of McGonagall who scoffed and went back to her own meal.

Lyall looked down, "I've tried... but if he doesn't, _she dies anyway_."

* * *

With a breath, Cedric began the dance and at first, he couldn't help but count the steps in his head as he slowly led his date across the dance floor, but he found after a few moments, he stopped counting. He actually understood the movements, and they were coming easily and naturally, his eyes having not left Neona's as she stared directly at him, their eyes mixing.

Cedric noticed the corner of Neona's mouth turning upward as he continued to led her around the dance floor, and he found he couldn't fight the smile pulling at his own lips, either, with his hand on her waist and her arm wrapped around his neck. They continued to dance around the floor, both of Cedric's hands going to her waist as he lifted her into the air before setting her back down to continue their dancing.

Cedric marveled at the smile on her face, it was pure happiness, freedom that came with dancing. He smiled broadly.

As they came to a stop, Cedric let go of her waist and stepped back, though he couldn't bring himself to move. Her smile did not falter, but her eyes clouded slightly. Moving to touch her cheek, Cedric watched as her eyes flashed to his mouth, and as he was about to bend down to kiss her, he felt a tap on his should that pulled his out of the moment.

It was Cho Chang.

Her eyes flickered to Neona, who was staring at her peculiarly, as Cedric turned to look at her. "Cedric, do you want to dance?" She questioned the tall Hufflepuff, leaving him no choice but to discard his date for another dance partner momentarily.

"Uh- "

Neona touched his arm, "Cedric, it's fine... I'll be fine, you dance with Cho." Neona encouraged him softly as she moved off the dance floor and towards the punch table where she went to get herself a much needed drink.

Once she'd gotten herself a drink, she stayed on the outskirts of the dance floor, listening to the Weird Sisters's thumping baseline resonating through the Great Hall, declining several offers to dance from a lengthy number of Durmstrang students as she did so. It wasn't until she felt a presence behind, did she sigh in disbelief. "No, I don't want to accept your hand because preferably I don't know or wish to know where it has been."

"Lovely greeting, Lupin." Snape drawled, as his dark, imposing form settled next to her. "Did you just mistake me for one of those Durmstrang imbeciles?"

Neona looked down, "I'm afraid I did, sir... I apologise." She looked to see he'd also helped himself to a drink, but not the punch, instead he sipped at his Firewhisky, his thin lips savouring the taste as his fingertips caressed the crystal tumbler. "They haven't stopped, like vultures... I don't need rescuing."

"I think you the least likely person to ever need rescuing." He commented which made her chuckle, as she glanced over at him, seeing his piercing black eyes studying her intently.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Snape scoffed, "How else are you meant to take it?" He retorted, taking another sip of his drink.

Sighing, her mind drifting back to his cruelty in making her dance with him in front of his House, and for a moment she dared to ask him. Her pride wavered slightly when she saw he was still watching her, but his eyes somewhat willed her to ask him. Taking his drink from him, and placing both his and hers upon an empty table, she then reached for his hand which skillfully moved away from her grasp. "What are you doing, Lupin?"

"Consider this payback."

Snape's eyebrows rose ever so slightly at her intentions, and his lips parted as he took a contemplative intake of breath. Neona knew momentarily triumph, until his lips curled upwards into his signature smirk, though when she thought he was going to dismiss her, he nodded curtly and reached for his Firewhisky which he downed in a single mouthful.

Snape leaned towards her and whispered softly, "Don't think this comes without a cost." His utterance was heavy and sensuous, like a rippling black velvet cloak, and it roused another chuckle from within her, though it escaped her when his cool fingers wrapped around her hand as he led her briskly to the dance floor.

"On the contrary, I'd assumed it would." Neona replied, a glimmer of a smile gracing her lips.

Her professor heard her, and immediately the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, betraying amusement.

The soft, slow drumbeat drifted through the Hall, and she glanced up at the inscrutable face of her dance partner. He took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, where it rested on the small of her back, inviting her to step closer. Neona moved towards him and brushed her hand past his chest and onto his shoulder, where it stayed.

The dark, mysterious depths of his eyes captivated her, and she jumped a little when he began to move so suddenly. Once they'd begun a constant rhythm, Neona glanced at him, "You cheated, by the way, despite you using your initiative to aid you... _you still cheated_." She accused as his brow furrowed at her words, though once he registered what she was referring to, his brow returned to normal.

"I don't follow." He brushed off smoothly, though she caught his slight hesitation.

Tapping his chest, where inside his robes lurked the piece of parchment Lyall had given him. "You have a list." Neona asserted as Snape held her hardened gaze, though her hand lingered.

"Ah."

Despite being caught out, he still managed to move in perfect time to the music, still leading her confidently, with a slow subtle start testing her ability to follow while she persisted in questioning him.

She felt the warmth returning gradually to his hands and ventured to relax in his arms, allowing him to fully lead whilst she followed. Glancing upwards again, she saw his steely face still peering down at her. "Don't look at me like that." Neona sighed as they spun. "Has it help you in any way? _The list?_ " She quizzed lightly, seeing his eyes darkened at yet another question.

Snape looked away then, his gaze catching that of Dumbledore, who merely chuckled and winked at him. "Only that, it is very likely that your predicament will become more complicated very shortly." He answered distastefully, causing Neona to nod in agreement.

"Probably."

Snape suddenly turned and let go of her waist, spinning her out onto the dance floor. Taken by surprise, she tried to look graceful – as if it was all planned – and spun quickly back into his arms before he pulled her close. It wasn't until she saw the satisfied smirk upon his lips, that felt tempted to strike the heel of her shoe into his foot. When he repeated the sequence, she was ready to match him move for move, and they flowed together flawlessly.

His countenance softened to what she thought was a glimmer of respect, before he asked, "Aren't you afraid?" The dreaded question she'd been asked countless times before him.

"Gods no... either way I'm dying." Neona threw her head back and laughed, while he remained looking just as stoic as ever. "In the words of Mark Twain, ' _The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at_ anytime.'" Neona recited for him, smiling softly when he sneered.

"A Muggle."

Gradually, the tempo of the music died down, and they slowed together, her hand sliding back to its place at his shoulder, grazing his neck with her fingertips. It didn't escape Neona's notice that their dance seemed to have caught then attention of many onlookers, and a space had started to form around them; students were staring with different degrees of both amusement and astonishment, a few teachers as well.

Smiling still, she looked to him again. "I don't need you worrying over me... I don't want you _or_ anyone else for that matter getting caught in this, it's not fair." Neona warned in frustration, feeling suddenly angry that people were getting hurt because of her.

"I'm afraid I can't stop myself from worrying seeing as you have a constant death wish." Snape noted dryly.

Shaking her head, Neona scoffed. "Not true."

Snape's obsidian eyes shone down at her, his dark hair framing his face, as she met his eyes unflinchingly. "There are many people who want to protect you." He explained to her something she was already familiar with courtesy of so many people.

Neona cringed at the thought, "I know."

Snape frowned, slowing their dancing. "Perhaps, you should- "

"No." She interrupted him shortly, wanting to hear nothing more upon the matter of people worrying and wanting to protect her from everything and anything when she was perfectly capable of doing so herself.

"Neona- "

Pulling out of his arms, she stiffened considerably and clenched her jaw. "No, if you can't understand my reasoning for that, then perhaps you don't understand what's going on at all." She informed curtly and with the lack of emotion, a deep vertical line appearing on his forehead as his heavily-lidded eyes pinched together whilst they searched her.

His lips parted as if to say something, however, Snape suddenly tensed, and his expression returned to a cool and impenetrable mask.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Looking around, her eyes met Eden, who was smiling with bravado as he looked past her and at Snape. "May I cut in?"

Snape nodded and swiftly turned around, stalking away from the dance floor without a backward glance. With her brow furrowed, she watched his billowing cloak retreating.

Reaching for her hand, Eden tried to pull her into a dance but Neona stepped back. "No, no more dancing." She declined, feeling rather annoyed.

Eden frowned, "What's the matter? Did he say something to you?"

"No, that's the problem... no one knows what to say to me, because they're all afraid I'm going to transform into some raging lunatic." Neona ranted as he stared at her, shocked, watching when she left having seeing Harry heading towards the entrance to the Hall.

"Harry!" Neona called, rushing to catch up with the fourth year as he stopped, turning to look at her. "I fancy a walk, do you fancy a walk? Let's go for a walk."

Harry looked at her, perplexed but nodded. "Alright." He agreed, as they both left the Hall and moved towards the front doors which stood open, with the fluttering fairy-lights dancing around the rose garden as they went down the front steps, where they became surrounded by bushes. Students were dotted on carved benches, where a fountain sat centered between them all. However, Neona and Harry chose to venture down an ornamental path through the rose bushes.

They had gone too far when they heard a voice they were both too familiar with.

"...I don't what there is for you to fuss about, Igor, truly."

It was Snape from what Harry could, though, he couldn't sure Neona was even listening as she looked agitated.

"You can pretend that this isn't happening all you wish, Severus!" Igor Karkaroff's voice flooded the wintry air, hushed as though he didn't want to be heard. "Look at it! It's been getting clearer and clearer for months now- "

"Flee." Snape snarled, "Flee Igor, you've always been a coward. I have no wishes to run from him, I am to remain at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her.

Neona sighed and looked at Harry, a frown pulling at her features. "Harry, are you still having trouble with your egg?" She wondered, ignoring that fact that they had been spotted by Snape, who was gradually making his way over to them.

Letting a deep sigh pass his lips, Harry looked down at the snow, knowing that Neona, Cedric and Krum had probably figured it out ages ago. "Yeah... 'suppose you've figure it out then?" He asked, glancing up to find her looking rather solemn.

"Oh, what the hell..." She breathed, clasping her hands together before she began to speak again. "Right, I'm only going to say this once, so take notes."

Harry frowned, "I don't have any parch- oh, you didn't mean that literally..." Harry mentally hit himself, noticing she was staring at him, as if waiting to continue without any interruptions. "Sorry, go on."

Nodding, she continued. "You're going to go to the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor, and you're going to take that blasted egg with you, and you're going to have a bath." She paused, watching as his eyebrows knitted together. "While in the bath, you're going to put that egg underwater and you're going to listen to what it tells you - when you're done, come and find me and we'll talk about it."

At a sudden loss for words, Harry looked at her dumbfounded. "H- how? How did you even discover what to do with it when all it does it wail?" He pressed, smiling at her, realising she'd helped him again.

"Peeves believe it or not." Neona replied, seeing Snape nearing them. "The password's _Pine-fresh_ , don't forget it. Anyway, just think as it as a thank you for warning me about those dragons, all right?"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"And what are you two doing?" Snape hissed, as he charged towards them, Karkaroff, trailing behind him uneasily. Snape's eyes fell to Neona when neither of them spoke a motive to vouch for why they had been walking through the garden. "Well?"

"We re walking," Neona growled, her eyes flickering gold as Snape looked oddly taken aback by the severity of her voice. "Not against the law to walk, is it?"

His hands clenching, Snape stared at her, his eyes glowing darkly while her continued to flash gold at him. "Keep walking, then." He snarled a reply, brushing past them as his long cloak billowed behind him, "Detention tomorrow night, Lupin, my office at seven." He hollered as Karkaroff hurried after him.

Harry looked back at Neona, whose eyes still glowed gold, watching as she continued to stare after the professor.

"Wonderful."


	11. Auxilium

To her surprise, a wintry breeze blew through the air despite the fact that Spring was almost upon them - it still managed to cause her to waver slightly as she sat crossed-legged upon the grass with her mix tape playing in her ears.

The sky, itself, had taken the image of a painted canvas of blues, greys, purples and some greens as the clouds grew into clusters whilst the brush surrounding the lake assumed a darker shade than it truly was.

Sniffing, Neona sighed as the welcoming sounds of the Muggle band _Fleetwood Mac_ drifted into her ears from the cassette tape sitting in her Walkman, sensing that it would most likely rain soon, for which she wasn't in favour of.

She glowered at the mere though of being given a detention that she was required to attend after dinner, _what's the point?_ Snape had upset her, _yes_ , but he didn't understand how complicated things were; no one did and that failure angered her continuously.

So lost in her Muggle music and raging thoughts, she didn't hear the presence beside her on the damp grass, his shoes causing the blades to crunch beneath his feet as he arrived where she sat to join her by the Black lake. He said nothing, merely choosing to sit beside, allowing the feelings of helplessness and being overwhelmed to take him over.

Feeling a sudden warmth next to her, Neona looked beside herself and smiled, removing her headphones and pressing pause on her music. "Harry." She greeting warmly, though he didn't return the greeting. Neona's eyes narrowed as she drank him in, the fourth year looked shaken and physically exhausted as he slouched there quietly. "Your head is probably full of questions I would like to think I can answer," Neona noted, though she wasn't looking at him, her attention was upon the lake where the water was stirring. "Fire away."

His head dropped into his hands as he let out a deep breath of frustration, "Merpeople... h- how?" He bit out, stuttering as he tried to comprehend what the next task was and how he was to complete it.

Frowning, Neona glanced at him. "I don't think that the most important question on your tongue, Harry." She encouraged, wanting him to feel as though he rant to her about anything, if meant she could help him by him doing so.

"How are we supposed to hold our breath underwater for an hour?" He breathed shakily, finally lifting his head to see her staring out over the lake once more, he followed her gaze to see her staring at nothing. "We'll die won't we?"

Smiling, she laughed. "Oh, have you forgotten? Didn't I tell you I have a free tricks up my sleeve?" Neona announced, turning to face Harry fully that time, turning her back on the lake. "Lucky for you, I've two methods that will be of use to you." She paused, choosing to aid him further than necessary of her, knowing that he was in dire need of guidance through these tasks. "The Bubblehead Charm or Gillyweed."

Harry winced at the mention of a spell he hadn't heard of, let alone, knew how to cast. "I wouldn't even know where to begin with the charm..." He admitted as she nodded in understanding. "But where I do I find Gilliweed, anyway?"

" _Gillyweed_ , can be found in only one place on the grounds of this castle." Neona informed him as a smile formed on his lips whilst she spoke. "However, you may have a hard time finding it as the only person who has it, keeps it in their personal stores."

"And who's that?" Harry added, eager to get the Gillyweed.

"Snape."

Harry's eyes widened, " _WHAT?!_ " He exclaimed, knowing that there was no chance of him getting any Gillyweed if the slimy git was concerned, he hated him - he had no chance. But then he realised that Neona must have got some from him. "Wait... how did you get some off of him, then?" He inquired, intrigued to know Snape's weakness.

"A favour for a favour."

Harry's brows knitted together, "What do you mean? What did he make you do?" He became suddenly defensive, knowing how cruel that git could be.

Neona shook him off, "He made me dance with him in front of his House to teach them the Waltz, that's all... anyway, it was McGonagall's idea since I annoyed her during our practice the week before. But forget that, we've got to think of a way to get Gillyweed for you... and without Snape finding out... straight away." Neona rose to her feet, and began pacing as she tried to think of a way to be subtle. "If he does find out, he'll pin it on me which is fine...we need to get back the wards on his stores without being noticed... "

Harry sighed, "But wizards can't do that; we'll get caught."

"But elves can." Neona spoke, the realisation dawning on her then. "What's the name of that House Elf you're acquainted with?"

Standing up, Harry brushed himself down. "Dobby? You think Dobby can help?" He asked, shocked at what they'd come to.

"He's a House Elf; of course he can."

* * *

Reaching towards the picture of the giant fruit bowl, Harry stretched out his forefinger and tickled the large green pear, which began to squirm and chuckle, before it suddenly turned into a rather large green door handle. Seizing it, he pulled the door open, and pulled Neona in with him.

Neona's mouth agape as she caught a glimpse of an enormously high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, glowing at the masses of brass pots and pans heaping all around the stones walls, a great brick fireplace sat at the other end, though he attention drifted to something small moving towards them from the middle of the kitchen, beaming brightly. "Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter, sir!"

She let out a laugh when the House Elf knocked Harry to the ground, hugging him so tightly in happiness of his arrival, enough to make Neona's heart swell at the sight of the embrace. "Dobby," Harry greeted, patting his back as Dobby let go and stepped back, still beaming up at Harry with his enormous eyes that may have well been tennis balls as they brimmed with tears of happiness.

The elf had a pencil-shaped noise, with batlike ear and long fingers and feet. It was his clothing that made Neona smile even more; upon his head sat a tea cozy, brightly coloured with a number of badges, he also wore what Neona recalled to be a Weasley jumper having had so many from Molly. Dobby had hung a tie patterned with horseshoes over it, while he wore what appeared to be football shorts and odd socks on his bottom half.

"What is Harry Potter doing down here, sir?" Dobby questioned, still not having noticed Neona as she watched him in amazement. "You hasn't been down here since Hermione Granger brought you, sir!"

"Uh," Harry looked to Neona, "Dobby, this is Neona Lupin." Harry introduced as the elf turned and finally saw Neona as Harry addressed her.

Dobby's golf ball eyes narrowed her at considerably as he wandered towards her while she knelt down to his height. Reaching out, Dobby placed his hands to either side of her face as he stared into her eyes, his face pressed up against his forehead as he inspected her, pulling away, he gasped. "You is a Shapeshifter!" He said a gasp, stepping away from her.

"Yes, I am." Neona agreed, still smiling, rather amused by the situation, choosing to hold out her hand instead. "You must be Dobby, I've heard much about you, sir."

His eyes fell to her hand as she held it out to him to shake, though both hands took it when she called him _'sir'_ , and he began to shake it enthusiastically. "No one has ever called us sir before, miss." Dobby said, grinning madly. "What brings you down here with Harry Potter, miss?"

Neona looked to Harry, "Well, I believe is in a spot of bother, and you'd be the perfect person to help him out of it." She explained to the elf as he immediately let go of her hand and hurtled back towards Harry.

"What is the matter Harry Potter, sir?!" Dobby exclaimed, his eyes full of worry.

Harry sighed, "Do you think we could have some tea, Dobby?" He asked as Dobby seized his hand and pulled him towards the four long wooden tables that stood in the kitchen as they passed at least a hundred elves who were standing around the kitchen, beaming, bowing, curtsying as Harry and Neona followed Dobby, Neona feeling obliged to address them all as they deserved, causing them all to swarm around her.

"Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?" He loudly asked, as Harry nodded.

"Yes, please, Dobby." He watched then as around six house-elves came up to the table, carrying a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for Harry and Neona, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

Dobby lent towards Harry, "Harr Potter, sir, I like Miss Neona Lupin very much... she called Dobby _sir_ , no one has called Dobby _sir_ before." Dobby beamed brightly as he told Harry, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

Neona stopped when she came to an elf wearing a neat little skirt with a burn and a blouse covered in soup stains with a blue hat, which had holes in it for her larges ears.

"That is Winky, Miss Neona!" Dobby shouted, climbing over the table, almost knocking over the tea.

Neona crouched to Winky's height and held out her hand, "Hello, Winky," said Neona, smiling softly however, it vanished when she saw the elf's lips quiver. Soon after she burst into tears, Neona sighed as they spilled out of her great brown eyes and dropped down her front. "Oh dear... Winky, don't cry, please don't..."

But Winky cried harder than ever.

Frowning, Neona began to rub her back to try and soothe her whilst Dobby continued to talk to Harry, more happy than ever by his sudden visit. "Winky, which wizarding family did you serve?" Neona asked softly.

The elf sniffed and looked up, "I is serving the Crouches, miss." She answered through sobs, "He is needing me, he is needing my help! Winky need to help him, miss."

"Winky, Mister Crouch is well." She told the elf as she listened quietly, her tears having ceased to exist. "He is very well in fact, and I would like to think he would want you to be the same, yes?"

Winky nodded furiously.

Dobby sat down on the table and looked at Harry, "Harry Potter needs help with what, sir?" He questioned, shoving the plate of biscuits towards Harry as he took a bourbon from the plate.

"Well, Dobby..." Harry began, looking down at his tea. "The Second Task is a week away and- "

"Harry Potter is a champion, we know, sir! We wants you to win because you freed Dobby, sir!" Dobby exclaimed happily as Harry through Neona a glance of apology but saw she was still trying to console Winky, and it appeared to be working.

Harry pointed to Neona, "Miss Neona is also a champion, Dobby, y'know."

"Really, sir?" Dobby pressed, looking at the witch with wide eyes. "Well, then we wants you both to win, sir!"

"Dobby, I need your help."

That sentence caused Dobby to freeze as he crawled closer to Harry, nodding. "What is it, Harry Potter, sir?" He quizzed, worried, almost knocking he hat off when he tilted his head at Harry. "What does Harry Potter need, sir?"

Harry took a sip of his tea, "I need Gillyweed, Dobby, without it... I won't be able to complete the Second Task." He told the elf as Dobby nodded in understanding. "But the only place I can get it from is Professor Snape's personal store cupboard, do y'know where that is, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded, "Oh, yes, sir." He told Harry. "Bartemius Crouch is always in there, stealing ingredients."

Neona looked up then, "What? Mister Crouch, Dobby? Are you sure?" She asked, frowning at what she'd heard, knowing it couldn't true... why would Mister Crouch do something like that?

Dobby laughed, "No, miss, Mister Crouch's son... Bartemius Crouch Jr." Dobby explained as Neona continued to frown at him. "Dobby always sees him around the castle, sneaking around places... nasty, dark wizard." Having realised what he'd said, Dobby then hopped off the table and rushed over to the nearest once and began banding his head on it very hard, squealing, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Sighing, Harry seized Dobby by the back of his tie, and pulled him away from the table while the elf rubbed his head, mumbling. "Thank you. Harry Potter, thank you." He said breathlessly as Neona frowned.

"Dobby, please don't do that again." Neona begged of him whilst he nodded, "Dobby, Mister Crouch's son was sent to Azakaban during Igor Karakroff's trial."

Dobby looked at her, "But he is not there now, Miss Neona... Dobby has seen him, when the potions wears off... dark wizard..." He went to bang his head again, but Harry dragged him.

"Dobby," Harry called as the elf beamed up at him, "Can you help me get the Gillyweed?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed, "But Dobby will have to get it after dinner, once we have prepared all the food for Headmaster Dumbledore, sir! Is that okay, sir?"

Smiling, Harry nodded. "That would be great, Dobby, thanks." He beamed back at him.

* * *

Her head throbbed as she willed herself to not allow her eyes to close with the fear she would slip into unconsciousness unknowingly. "You alright, Ne?" Neona looked over at Fred and gave him a forced grin to sway his concern.

"I'm fine - tired if anything, mate." She brushed him off, going back to staring at the plate of food in front of her.

"Maybe you should eat something; it'll make you feel better," Fawn suggested worriedly, watching her closely, knowing something was definitely wrong as he glanced up at the top table to Eden, nodding towards Neona as he glowered the table, shaking her head at the idea he'd suggested.

Eden sighed and nodded slowly, leaning towards Lyall and speaking to him quietly.

Ron sighed, stuffing another sausage into his mouth, wiping it clean once he'd finished it. "I would eat something if I were you, especially if you have a detention with Snape..."

Ron never got to finish because Neona had slammed her fists down on the table, causing several goblets of Pumpkin juice to topple over. "I SAID _NO_! I AM NOT HUNGRY, WHICH MEANS IT ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE!" Neona growled, rising to her feet before she moved to exit the Great Hall, leaving them all gawking in astonishment at her outburst.

The shouts from the Gryffindor table reached the top table, causing Dumbledore to look over, frowning thoughtfully. Looking to his side, he coughed softly. "Severus, my dear fellow, didn't you mention that you'd given Miss Lupin detention for this evening?"

The Potion's Master straightened his back before reclining into his chair, "She was exceptionally rude to me during the evening of the Yule Ball; I felt it was unnecessary for her to be so blunt and hostile, for which I rewarded her with an evening detention." He explained softly, clasping his two hands together. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I don't think Miss Lupin is well in herself, in fact I noticed that she has been rather sickly as of late... I think you should take Miss Lupin on your evening patrol, it will do her good; you both good, in fact."

Snape's face contorted at the suggestion, "If you think we would benefit from doing so, then... I will ask her to join me tonight."

Dumbledore smiled to himself, "Oh, I absolutely think you will be both benefit from doing so... It will also give you the opportunity to learn of her condition better, perhaps even begin to brew Wolfsbane for her," Dumbledore paused in thought, "I've heard it can be very soothing to those suffering or in need of liberation."

Snape visibly scoffed, "So, now I have to waste even more time on her - I had to do it last year for her father!" He complained, folding his arms over his chest in defiance. "It's not like I have other priorities that are in need of my attention, is there Albus?"

"I thought you wanted to help Miss Lupin, have you changed your mind so soon?" Dumbledore questioned in disappointment. "She trusts very few people here as it is, it's a shame, those she does trust aren't committed to helping her... Especially considering she saved their life, as well."

Snape gritted teeth, glowering at the older wizard before rising abruptly from his chair, turning and fleeing the staff table to follow Neona, feeling Dumbledore's satisfied gaze on his back followed by his gleeful laughter that he could hear echoing from the top table in the hall.

Clenching his fists, Snape glared as he stalked through the great doors and turned the corner, to pause in thought. He didn't know where she would be... she was being unpredictable at the best of times, and he knew that could lead her to unwanted danger soon enough.

* * *

He began to worry when he couldn't locate her. Neona hadn't come to the dungeons to serve her detention as he'd planned, and she could be anywhere on the castle grounds for all he knew... However, even as he found himself walking towards the Black Lake, he knew there was no guarantee she would be there but something told him she might be.

It was when he saw her sitting beneath the large oak tree, shivering or was it shaking? He couldn't tell but the sweat pooling across her forehead, told him that something was definitely wrong with her. "Lupin?" He asked, edging towards her hesitantly.

Neona glanced up, trying to contain the shaking. "P-professor..." She managed, her eyes glowing a deep golden shade as she stared up at him. "I know I'm late for the detention, but I came out here to cool down..."

Frowning, Snape pulled his cloak off of him and draped it over her shoulders before he moved to help her to her feet, steadying her when she stumbled. "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." He spoke, guiding her along carefully, his arm locked tightly around her shoulder securely.

"She won't be able to help... Nothing helps." Feeling a stinging pain ripple across her back, she hissed and cracked her neck. However, Neona frowned deeply at the sensation that scorched her hand when she clutched his robed left arm to steady herself, though she paused when the burning sensation intensified, making her freeze. "What's on your arm?"

Snape's breathing hitched at her words.

His eyes eyes widening, he immediately let go of her and moved to clutch his arm tautly, "How do you..." he trailed off, his accusation failing to reach his ears.

Eyes narrowing at him, Neona clenched her jaw in agony, trying to prevent the pain from spreading any further than it needed to. Moving effortlessly, her fingers seized his left arm where she fought against him to roll up his sleeve to reveal whatever was working beneath it, whilst he attempted to evade her hold of his arm.

Neona's land left his arm when she caught a glimpse of the faint black snake lying, stained, upon his inner left forearm, "No..." she breathed. her brows knitting together in confusion of what she'd just learnt, backing away gradually.

However, Snape moved towards her, "Neona, let me explain." he begun poorly, wincing when she continued to back away from him when he tried to reach to grasp her arm.

"Don't ever presume to touch me," She growled, her honey eyes darkening as she felt the betrayal sink in. "I trusted you... and you betrayed me from the first."

Avoiding her hardened gaze, Snape tried to reach for her once again but she dodged him once again. "All this time, you've been loyal to him, serving him..." Neona clenched her jaw in fury, her shoes digging into the dirt under her. "His followers murdered my mother right before my eyes!"

Snape scoffed, "I had nothing to do with your mother's... un-ruthful murder." he spoke softly rolling down his sleeve hastily. "You honestly think Dumbledore would allow me to teach here if I fully supported the Dark Lord?"

Neona's gaze remained unwavered, "Only his followers refer to him as 'The Dark Lord'."

"Neona, if you would just allow me to explain- "

"No." She ground out through gritted teeth.

"- it's not what you think, truly, it's not."

Scoffing, she gestured to his arm. " _Is that so?_ So, what I just saw on your arm is a figment of my imagination, is it?" Neona asked, driven by her anger, neglecting the sensibility she was familiar with. He, however, remained silent. "I thought as much."

Snape didn't give in, instead he attempted to near her again, "Neona, you must listen to me."

"No..." she interrupted harshly, feeling something stir and shift within her. "I don't want you anywhere near me; stay away or I'll make you." Neona concluded, her gaze remaining hardened as she finally drew away and slunk off into the shadows, leaving Snape standing there.

"Detention Miss Lupin, tomorrow- "

Laughing at his threat, Neona turned back. "You think that I want to spend anymore time with you, _now that I know what you are_?" She questioned, her fists clenching slowly as her eyes fell upon him as the beginning of his threat reached her ears. "I don't want to hurt, sir... but if you disrespect what I wish, I will no choice."

She'd never felt so angry before - it shocked her to discover that a single event could orchestrate her rationality, emotions... she'd never felt so betrayed, it was defeating to even comprehend that Severus Snape was a Death Eater, loyal servant to Tom Riddle or, Lord Voldemort as he was commonly known across the country.

She barely registered the pain when she threw her fist in the direction of the oak tree standing near the Black Lake, as if willing it to take away the pain. "Are you all right?" she turned sharply to see Cedric hovering not so far away.

"Cedric, now is not the best time..." she let out sourly.

The Hufflepuff shifted uncomfortably at the tone of her voice, "Uh, I, uh... heard you shouting at Snape... best not let him get to you, you can't be his favourite student forever." Moving to take her hand, she stepped back.

"Cedric, whatever this- " she gestured between them hastily. "Between you and I, I think we should put a stop to it before it gets - before _I_ get out of hand." Neona told him plainly, her voice dull and face blank.

Frowning, Cedric scratched the back of his head, as confusion riddled his mind. "Uh, if it's something I said or if it's me- "

"I am the issue here Cedric, not you."

Cedric gulped, "Well, then let me help you - I'm sure I can..."

She cut him off sternly, "Cedric, what I'm trying to tell you is that I think us becoming involved with one another wasn't the way to... go about it," She sighed deeply, rubbing her fist absently, "You're lovely, but I can't jeopardize you by being selfish."

And with that, she brushed past him to stalk off into the darkness once more, leaving Cedric staring after her.

The anger continued to rocket through her as she stormed across the grounds, her fists and jaw clenched tightly, her brows furrowed whilst she continued to wander aimlessly, her mind running wild and losing all sense of control.

"Whatever are you doing wandering the grounds at night, Miss Lupin?" called the soft voice of Dumbledore as his hand fell upon her shoulder, sending her a weak smile when she looked to her side to realise she had been joined by the older wizard.

"It seems my condition is causing me some hassle, Professor." She explained shortly, catching his eyes, seeing that he wished for her to elaborate on why she was so hurt. "Professor Snape and I... me - he..."

Sighing, Dumbledore offered her his arm. "Walk with me, Neona." he requested as she accepted his arm willingly. "I presume Severus's secret had been brought to your attention, yes?"

Neona barely nodded.

"You should have allowed Severus to explain himself to you before you jumped to any assumptions," Dumbledore informed her with another sigh, his brow deepening in thought. "However, Severus's loyalties at this present day do not reside with Tom Riddle, but with me... much like yourself, he is protecting Harry from the constant threats endangering his life on my orders. "

"So, he defected, you mean?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore nodded, "He switched sides at a great personal risk, becoming a double agent for our side in these wars... due to a great loss in his life that impacted him greatly, changing him from the bitter, young man he once was to this...renewed man seeking redemption."

Neona bit her lip in hesitation, "How can you be so sure?"

"He has proven his loyalty, and in turn, gained my trust."

"It was a mistake, me discovering it... I didn't know he would come looking for me..."

Dumbledore smiled then, unable to hide it from his watchful gaze. "He cares for you, believe it or not."

Neona blanched at the mere acknowledgment that Snape was looking out for her. "He shouldn't... especially since I almost killed hims last year." she replied bitterly, her hand going to the bite at her neck as she spoke.

Dumbledore chuckled, "That was his own doing, I warned to not go after you... I told him to leave you be, but no... he didn't listen to me, he rarely does." He said softly, his chuckling intensifying somewhat as she watched him.

Neona smiled, "We share that trait, I'm afraid."

"Severus is a difficult man, but you are far more willing to adapt and learn," He paused and allowed himself to study her for a moment. "That is why I've decided, I want you to teach here when you complete your education here next year... just look at your O.W.L's - 'O's in nine of your subjects and one 'E' which is simply marvelous." Dumbledore explained contently, smiling widely. "I would even allow you to take your N.E. at the end of this year if it means you'll be teaching by next year... Hagrid will be away sometime next year."

Neona's eyes widened at his offer. "Sir, as wonderful as it sounds, I'll be Alpha by then..."

"And?" He laughed jubilantly, "Who's to say you're unable to have more than one commitment?"


	12. In Verbis Virtus

She rubbed her hand across her face as she shook her head in disagreement, looking at Eden, who stood there beside her grandfather with his arms folded whilst he lent against the railing of the Astronomy tower. "You could have told me..." She let out in exasperation, her eyes wide but her brows furrowed as she stared incredulously at the two men before her. "Why do you have to leave me in the dark? You want me to step up to the ideology of me becoming Alpha, but I can't if you don't tell me things I need to know."

 _Sorry, Ne._ Eden thought, knowing it would reach her because she was stronger than she used to be... more robust and sturdy to the weight that would be brought down upon her soon enough. "I didn't know how you would take it knowing the perks that come with being Alpha... the telepathy, the power of the mind... the elemental magic, healing and defensive spells."

Neona scoffed at his words, shaking her head as they met her ears, annoying her father. "Yes, it might have been good for you to let me know about the bloody perks!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in desperation as Lyall sighed at her reaction, her eyes falling to the floor where she spotted a nettle moving across the floor.

"Neona, perhaps, you should use this time to recuperate and learn about this new found... sorcery, yes?" He suggested with a wag of his eyebrows, his hand falling upon her shoulder. She blanched at the word _'sorcery'_ , rolling her eyes. "All right, may be not sorcery, that makes it sound darker than it is... like Necromancy."

Neona stared at him.

"What happened yesterday evening?" Eden pressed, his eyes not leaving her as he began to pace around her, prowling. "You caused the entire hall to fall silent for a short duration of minutes, congratulations... but why?" he requested lightly, knowing something wasn't right... he also knew that while she was gaining power, she was also becoming weaker in herself.

"I almost attacked Snape."

Lyall's eyes widened immediately, "Neona, we've talked about this..." he scolded her with his harsh gaze, though it failed as she smiled at him. "First, you save the man... now, you've almost killed him."

Neona sighed, "You think I wanted to? _Honestly?_ " She grew silent, looking up at them slowly. "He just knows how to make me angry... his criticism and hate... the fact that he cares but doesn't want people to know. I respected him wholeheartedly, unlike so many others... but he threw it all away for _him_." She mumbled the last part so neither of them would hear her revealing his secret to them.

"I think if you talked to him, you would both be in each other's good books soon enough," Eden told her warmly, though he could barely stand properly from feeling a sudden weakness overcome him. "It will happen soon... you're growing stronger, and I am getting weaker by day."

"Wonderful." Neona sighed, "But no, I have no intention of going near him until I see fit... he's rubbed me up the wrong way, and he needs to sort it out instead of me. I'm not in the wrong for once... I just may have not listened to him fully, but my understanding would've been the exact same, I can assure you." Neona informed them both curtly, rubbing her arms before moving to scratch her back. "The mark is appearing on my back, by the way- "

"- whilst mine is fading." Eden concluded dully, his eyes falling to the floor as he sighed to himself. "You'll do the pack good, Ne. You'll see; just wait, you will... I promise you, you're the best person I know to take over from me when the command falls to you."

"Let's turn our attentions to the real importance at hand, no? The tournament?" Lyall grinned, deciding to softly change the subject to make his granddaughter feel more comfortable. "Now, do you have any idea what the _'treasure'_ is, yet? Is it a metaphor for something? A riddle, perhaps?" He frowned in thought, tapping his foot. "I was always good at riddles, crosswords too..."

Shrugging, she bit her lip and looked out over the railing. "It's fine; I've got the Gillyweed, I've helped Harry in process, made a vfew enemies and all we can do it wait for the task to arrive so I can complete it and move on with my life, to be able to look to my NEWT's with a light heart, get a job- "

"You've been offered a job!" Lyall asserted, throwing his hands at her in outrage

Neona smiled, "Yes, I know..." She rolled her eyes at Eden, who merely chuckled in response, and watched her in his own mirth. "Dumbledore wishes for me to fulfill the post of professor in the subject ' _Care of Magical Creatures'_ , which excites me... but I can't do it."

Eden frowned, scratching his stubble. "And why not?" He asked, perplexed by her decision.

"Because I'll have the pack by then."

"But no one has told you that you're deprived of having your own life - it would be ideal!" Eden agreed, smiling wider the more he thought of it. "Whilst you'll be teaching, I'll be overseeing the Sentinels as they're trained, being allowed to take command of the pack while you're away. And in the holidays, you'll return unless there are any real emergencies that seek your attention, how's that sound?"

Neona felt her heart lift at the compromise. "It sounds great when you put it like that, Eden." She smiled.

Puffing out his chest, Eden allowed a smug smile to grace his face as his gaze flew to Lyall. "See, I told you I have some wisdom up in this old brain of mind, not matter how much you like to think I know any education that will be of help to her," He paused in triumph, "She likes my idea, I think I win."

* * *

Fred and George grinned widely when they caught sight of their lycanthropic friend staring at her timetable in the middle of the corridor, "Neona, our champion, how are you today, my lady?" George bowed while Fred curtseyed when she saw them approaching her.

Neona fought the urge to laugh as she placed her timetable back into her bag, frowning at the pair of them. "What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" She asked, looping her arms through theirs while they walked along together.

"We simply wished to accompany the lady to potions, is all." George spoke with a grin.

Fred nodded, "You see, Mr Weasley and myself miss you."

"So, you come and find the lunatic that is causing so much hassle?" Neona asked, looking between the pair of them. "Congratulations, you've found her! Behold the lunatic that is I."

Fred smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. George saw his brother and proceeded to press his lips to her left cheek, making her laugh.

"No," Neona let out, shaking her head at the pair. "Bill and Charlie do it much better than the both of you, that's why they're my favourites." She announced to their dismay, catching them both off guard by her words as they immediately let go of her arms as they descended to the dungeons, hurt crossing their features. "What?"

"Can't believe you said that, Ne." Fred breathed, glancing over at his brother, who was reciprocating his hurt expression. "Wouldn't agree, Georgie?"

George nodded gravely, "I would, Fred, completely hurtful. Just because Bill and Charlie have longer locks than we do, doesn't mean they're funnier or happier or- "

"- Or more handsome than us." Fred added, frowning. "But then Charlie has dragons to win a girl's favour, what do we have?"

Geroge thought for a moment, turning around to face Neona. "We have our looks; our pretty faces, and we can make this one laugh..." he nudged his brother and sent Neona a playful look.

"Barely." She commented, rolling her eyes at the pair of them.

"But you love us more, you spend literally every waking day with us... you hardly ever see Bill and Charlie, only at Christmas." Fred explained, winking at her while sporting a grin. "Go on, admit it; you like us more."

"Wait, Freddie." George said in thought, frowning suddenly. "Come to think of it... we've noticed you hanging around with older men recently, Lyall but... Snapiekins? _Really?_ "

Neona scoffed, "Will you both just lay off?"

"Mister Weasley, are you aware that you're dawdling?" came the latter's sneering voice as he slithered down the corridor, his face set grimly. "Stop dithering and to my classroom immediately, while I have a chat with Miss Lupin."

Both of the twin's glanced at her while she merely stared straight ahead of her, her jaw solidifying in irritation as the twins departed. Without warning, she was forced against a wall and within mere moments, Snape's face reappeared. "How dare you..." he growled, baring his teeth at her while she stared. "I gave you what you so desired, and you then had the nerve to go and steal from me!"

Neona frowned momentarily, "What are you talking about?" She asked, moving to relieve the pressure of his arms against her chest. "What am I meant to have stolen exactly?" Her fingers coiled around his wrist and she moved it away easily enough.

Snarling, Snape turned on her again. "Gillyweed."

However, her brows knitted together in confusion before she nodded, scoffing at what he was insinuating she'd done. "Oh, I get it... you think because you gave me some, that I then went and helped myself to your personal stores? You really think that low of me?" Neona asked, offended by his accusation, watching as his expression went blank. "Oh, wait... you're a Death Eater, I shouldn't have expected any less."

"Lupin- "

She cut him off, "You should have sufficient evidence to support your assumptions, _professor_... then perhaps, next time you wouldn't go and pin the blame on someone who spent the entire night in the Hospital Wing, isn't that right?" Neona growled, brushing past him to entire his dungeon classroom.

Giving out a sigh of frustration, Snape thrusted his fists against the wall angrily before following her into the classroom, the wooden door rumbling against brick as he thundered in to see her taking her seat next to the Weasley twins. His eyes drifted over to Diggory, who was sat in the middle looking rather dismal and placid, his face lacking the usual smile that had been on his face since him and Neona had become involved with one another, however it seemed their love story had come to a sweet or not so sweet end.

Sweeping behind his desk, Snape turned to face the room of hormonal teenagers and sighed, "As you can seem from the board of instructions, yes; you will be brewing the Shrinking Solution in today's lesson..." he gestured to the board lazily, his eyes falling upon Neona as she stared at her workbench miserably. "You have an hour to do so, and one hour only."

Glancing at her copy of _Book of Potions_ , Neona decided to ignored the page that told her what to do, and go with a new way about she'd found equally effective during the summer. Sighing, she grabbed her utensils and began to prepared, looking to the first instruction on the piece of parchment of her notebook she'd chose to work from. _Add five sliced caterpillars._ Taking her knife in hand, she began to slice them neatly while ignoring the glances Fred and George were giving her.

"Ne, you're not meant to add them yet, they're the fifth instruction..." They both spoke, frowning in confusion.

"You do it your way, I'll do it mine." She replied, adding them to her cauldron swiftly, before turning back to the piece of parchment with another sigh.

 _Heat till the potion turns red._ Moving to increase the heat, she glanced around the room before flicking her finger, causing it to catch light whilst she stared at the contents of her cauldron, watching as it slowly began to transition to different shades. Once it hit the colour red, she pulled her finger away and looked back at her book. _Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready (to avoid creating noxious gas), then add the peeled Shrivelfig until the potions turns yellow._

Little did she know, Snape had witnessed her using what she not ought to be, staring as shook the peeled Shrivelfig, before adding it to the potion to his own astonishment. His eyes narrowing when she reached for the lid to her cauldron, placing it over the top apart from a gap to allow her to see the colour of it while it simmered.

Watching her move to ready four rat spleens, he found himself marching towards her work bench, seeing the twins shrink and duck their heads. "Miss Lupin, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded, as she shrugged, looking at the contents of her potion to see it a murky blue shade.

"I'm about to add four rat spleens when it turns purple, sir." She answered, finally looking up to meet him, the intense glare of her honey eyes made him step back in surprise.

Snape frowned darkly, "I believe the instruction was to shake a rat spleen before adding it, _one_ not _four_." he replied as she shrugged once again at his words, meeting his gaze.

"I did it this way during the summer, and I made a very successful Shrinking Solution." She dropped the first rat spleen into the cauldron once she saw it shift to purple, followed by the second, third, and fourth. Looking at the book, she read the next instruction. _Add the minced daisy roots till it turns green._

She added the minced daisy roots, watching as it began to change colour again, sending Snape a sarcastic smile as he stared at her with his arms folded. "You're not going to leave are you?" She wondered, looking up at him before turning her attention back to the potion which had gone green. Grabbing the juiced leeches, she proceeded to added five drops to the potion.

Watching as she added more of the Shrivelfig, as the colours transitioned until she stopped when it fell on pink. "You're not using the book that is required for this potion, instead..." he took her notebook into his hand and look it over, his face turning into a scowl. "... a pocket journal?"

"Does it offend you, sir?" She pressed, moving to slice another caterpillar quickly, also seeing his lips form a grim line while he placed the book down, returning it to its page as he continued to scrutinize her thoroughly.

"Well, go on then, add the bloody caterpillar." He gestured to it as she held it, watching as she gritted her teeth, letting a low his pass through her lips as she nodded to his left forearm.

"If you wish," Neona complied, dropping it before putting the lid back on, allowing it to simmer once again. "Have you come to apologise for your accusation?"

Fred and George snorted, though they quietened when Snape glowered at them. "Miss Lupin, it was merely a misunderstanding- "

"But you assumed I'd been in there all the same."

Snape's jaw clenched as she stared into the cauldron absently, "It was a misunderstanding, Neona... I told you, simply because I gave you what you wanted... I thought you may helped one of your friends." he let out as she glanced up at him.

"You thought I stole some for Harry, didn't you?" Neona spoke darkly, watching as the potion turned green before she took it off the heat. " _Didn't you?_ "

Snape nodded.

"You need to learn to trust me, before I will ever trust you again." Neona grabbed a phial and began to ladle some of the potion into it before passing it to him, which he inspected closely. "Until then, I have no interest in communication with an untrustworthy person; they're all liars."

Placing her phial into a rack, he raised a brow in annoyance. "Ten points to Gryffindor." He announced.

"All liars are discovered in the end, but some have done worse than others, and deserved to be punished for their crimes."

Snape's lips twitched, "Five points to Gryffindor." He clasped his hands behind his back and turned, going back to surveying his classroom, not seeing Cedric take his place.

"I wondered if we could talk." He announced to Neona's dismay as she went to grab her notebook which Cedric snatched from her grasp. "Neona."

Looking at him, she sighed. "What? You've come to persuade me to change my mind, is that it? Well, I'll tell you now... I am in no mood to be persuaded to change my settled mind." Neona warned, knowing Snape was watching them closely without needing to look at him. She tapped her eyes, back and chest. "These confirm my decision, the mark on my back confirms my decision... my heart confirms my decision."

"You haven't even heard what I've got to say." Cedric let out bitterly, frowning deeply. "Don't you want to hear what I've got to say about us?"

Neona shook her head, "Not particularly, no." She answered truthfully, watching as his face fell. "I'm going to lie to you but I almost killed five people last year, another last night due to my reckless actions, I can't endanger any more lives." Finally, she looked past Cedric to meet Snape's gaze, and with a heavy heart she said, "I won't endanger any more lives."

"But what about what I want- "

"Life's unfair, Cedric..." Neona spoke softly. "I learned the hard way, though, the is no nice way about it... you lose things, you gain things... I'm pretty sure that Ravenclaw girl, Cho, is it?" Cedric nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure she'd be happy enough if you ask her out, she seems nice, go for it."

Cedric scoffed, "You think I want to date her?!"

"Mister Diggory, would you tend to your potion rather than trying to flirt with Miss Lupin, whom I'm afraid to say is clearly not interested in your futile attempts to rekindle a relationship he doesn't want." Snape approached the work bench, glowering at the Hufflepuff. "Return to your potion, Diggory." When the Hufflepuff remained still, his eyes narrowed and somehow darkened. " _Now_."

Reluctantly, Cedric turned and left the bench before Snape strode off, "Ten points from Hufflepuff, Diggory, for refusal to follow orders and having to be told twice." He growled, moving around the room gradually.

"Psst, Ne." Looking at the twins, she frowned at them as if willing them to continue. "Snapiekins likes you."

* * *

Vibrant with life, the Great Hall shone brighter than ever, with each of the House tables riddle with students from Durmstrang, loud and boisterous as they ate together under the looming stars.

Neona looked at her plate and then looked up at their crowded table, before handing her plate to Ron to devour at his will. "Enjoy, Ronnikins." She teased, standing from the bench to leave to them to their meal. "If you'll excuse me, I don't feel well."

"Neona," The twins called as she looked at them with an amused glance. "We love you very much."

"Sure, you do."

"'Hope you feel better soon, Ne." Harry mumbled though she barely caught, she nodded a thanks to him, squeezing his shoulder as she moved to leave the Hall. "Ne, we'll talk before the trial?"

Turning back, Neona smiiled at him. "Of course, we will." She promised before continuing.

From his seat, Snape frowned when he saw Neona leaving the Hall for the second night in a row without eating. His clenched his jaw, looking down at his own plate which had also been left untouched.

"Oh, stop worrying over her, she's perfectly fine... Poppy assured me last night during our little visit to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore broke the silence, causing Snape to look at him in interest. "She eats and she brings it back up again, that's all..."

Snape sighed, "She's is not well at all, you know that as well as I."

"Have you rekindled your friendship, yet?" he asked, grimacing at the thought of their silly feud he found rather amusing.

"No," Snape answered as Dumbledore knew he would. "We spoke briefly today, but it didn't end well... she doesn't trust me for lying, which I respect... who should trust a liar? She certainly doesn't want to." He added bitterly, leaning back in his chair as he glowered at nothing in particular.

"She'll forgive you eventually," Dumbledore assured him, smiling widely. "You just have to prove you are worth her trust, then her forgiveness will come... in time."

"I did what you asked, I gave her the Gillyweed."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, "You only gave it to her because you secretly care for her more than you care to admit; isn't that right?"

"Not in the slightest."

Pulling a sherbet lemon free from his robe pocket, Dumbledore grinned. "You know she doesn't come to lunch?" He asked as Snape nodded in agreement. "Well, she spends that time playing the piano... you should go and listen to what she plays, what's that Muggle song? Oh, Merlin..." Dumbledore lent forward and searched the table of Flitwick, smiling when he saw him. "Fillius, what is that Muggle song that Neona plays on the piano by that Buckley fellow?"

Adjusting his spectacles, Fillius clasped his hands together and smiled wide. "Ah, Hallelujah, Albus." He announced proudly, though he'd never heard the song until she began to play one afternoon after playing the song off an LP on a gramophone. "Wonderful, player... very talented."

"Hallelujah..." Dumbledore told Snape, "By a Buckley fellow, I hope he doesn't have buckled knees."

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I believe you're referring to the musician Jeff Buckley, Albus."

"Oh, know he do you?" Albus chuckled in delight, clasping his hands together. "Does he have buckled knees?"

* * *

 _Dear Remus,_

 _You know you often underestimate your daughter more than you give her credit for... the Second Task in two days, will you not come to cheer her on? Even Eden has gone to get one of his friends to bring along, a Sentinel of his by the name of Trystan Carter, 'supposed to be a nice bloke and easy on the eye. What I'm saying is, she#s having a rough time here, with Rita Skeeter targeting her and all the pressure being forced on her by the tournament and the change she's undergoing..._

 _Remus, you need to see her before it happens... before she no longer belongs to you, before she'll belong to them forever. This is your daughter we're discussing, and you need to see her as that before she becomes Alpha, we may never see her again - do you not understand that? I'm terrified of never seeing her again, you must be as well - she's your little girl, you need to see her! You need -_

"Ah, Lyall." Dumbledore announced as he stepped into his chambers, McGonagall and Snape trailing in behind him. "This is where you're lurking, we've been searching for since dinner."

Lyall smiled, "Sorry, Albus..." Lyall gestured to the piece of parchment on his desk. "I thought I would write Remus a letter, he's being a considerable stubborn git at the moment." He laughed, quickly scribbling to finish his sentence before folding the parchment and tying it to his owl's leg before turning back to look at the professors. "What can I help you with?"

"About the second task tomorrow, Lyall." Minerva begun with a stern yet panicked look falling upon her face. "We're in need of your assistance."

Lyall frowned, leaning against the desk, his eyes falling upon Eden's book. "How will I be of assistance to you all? Though, it best be quick... I've got to discuss something with my granddaughter." He questioned with a small, fond smile.

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes. "We've, unfortunately, not been able to find a suitable hostage for Miss Lupin yet, you see..." He spoke, his voice somewhat grave.

Narrowing his eyes at them, gesturing to his book. "Well, I'm sure Eden would be more than willing to step up to plate... oh." The realisation hit him that they were hoping he would agree to be her hostage. "You can't be implying that I- "

"Oh, but we are Lyall. We can't find a better candidate other than her grandfather, who she loves with all her heart." Dumbledore stated softly, smiling at the man as he continued to frown at him whilst he spoke.

Minerva smiled, "Oh, come on Lyall - you both spend quite a lot of time together, she looks to you for help and you've been there all her life - you're important to her, you know that."

Lyall nodded in agreement, "No, no I understand... it's just I am one of the judges is all, but if this is an order, then of course, I'll oblige willingly." He agreed contently, nodding to them.

"Well then, it's settled!" Dumbledore clasped his hands together, looking to McGonagall. "Minerva, if you would..."

The witch raised her wand and struck the air with it, nodding to Snape as he moved, barely managing to catch the older man as he collapsed, unconscious, into his arms.


	13. Aduentes Fortuna Juvat

When she'd first discovered the piano, it was by mistake, but by the second day, it didn't feel like a mistake at all. It felt like a blessing from above. Her hands trailed along the smooth ivory keys of the piano, and she pressed her index finger to a single key, and felt the sound of the note vibrate. She hesitated, like she always did, glancing back at the door, before sitting down on the piano bench.

The piano and its bench were the only pieces of furniture in the room, except for a single armchair beside the piano and a desk lamp that lit up the room with a soft golden glow. The room was surprisingly dust free, and she welcomed that, she wasn't sure anyone apart from Flitwick and herself or perhaps, Dumbledore knew that the room existed.

She laid her fingers on the keys, closed her eyes, savouring the cool sensation of the keys, not hearing her name being called.

"Lupin?"

Snape gripped the doorknob and pushed the door, the door silently opening. His lips fell open, eyes searching, and he just barely managed to keep quiet as he saw Neona sat before the piano.

The Shapeshifter was on the piano bench, her back to him, and Snape watched her shoulders move swiftly as she played along the instrument. Snape couldn't fathom why the room was soundproofed, the music he was hearing astonished him, why wouldn't it want to be heard?

However, the music faded, drawing to a close, when Neona suddenly glanced over her shoulder, feeling the gaze of someone behind her. Neona and Snape locked eyes, Neona blinking slowly before she looked away. "Professor."

"Lupin," Snape breathed, before coughing and clearing his throat, stepping further into the room. "Sorry, I... didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't know where you were-"

"You were searching for me?" Neona asked, cocking her head to the side, turning on the bench to look at Snape properly.

"Well, yes I was," Snape admitted, holding her stare as she observed him. "But now that I've found you, I'll just go so you can continue playing."

Neona smiled, and lightly brushed the piano keys. "You can stay for awhile if you'd like," Neona suggested, hoping he would accept her offer. "I know you want to speak to me."

Snape smiled for the first time in what he deduced was as a long while, and moved closer towards the piano. "I didn't know you could play the piano," he said, and Neona smiled her little smile again.

"My grandmother taught me, well... before she died, but then my grandfather took over," she replied to the Potion's Master, looking away momentarily. "He likes to listen to me play... But I don't get much chance anymore."

"Would you..." He gestured to the piano, "Would you play me a song? Nothing in particular, though I've heard that Professor Dumbledore is quite fond of your version of _Hallelujah ,_ is it? I wouldn't hearing it..."

Neona hesitated, before furrowing her brow and looking right at Snape with a long, hard stare.

He fidgeted as she stared at him, and he was about to open his mouth to say something, when she placed her hands back on the piano and began to play. Snape glanced down at the piano, and watched Neona's thin, nimble fingers slide along the keys. The notes of music swam around the room and filled hiss ears.

He didn't know the song, he didn't know the musician that created it but he watched her play silently, unwilling to interrupt as she played for him. Whilst he continued to hover around the piano, Neona sighed, knowing it would be best if she made the first move to rekindle their friendship, once the song drew to a close. "Do you know how to play?" She wondered aloud, catching him by surprise.

"Unlike you, my hands were never graced with the ability to play." He paused when he frowned as her hands stopped abruptly. "Neither have I been enticed enough by Muggle instruments to learn the art of one."

Before she could stop herself, her reply left her lips, "Would you like to?"

With a small nod, Snape removed his outer-cloak and draped it over the back of the armchair before moving to sit beside her on the bench. "I warn you now, Lupin... I may be a poor learner." He looked at the music sheet, frowning at the name of the piece. "Liebestraum."

"It's German for, _'Dream of Love' ,_ " Neona told him, smiling slightly. "And, I think you are doubting yourself and your capability of learning if your expertise are Potion making is anything to go by." Plainly dumbfounded by her comment and the obvious fact she'd complimented him causing to stare at her linger than necessary. "Don't look so shocked; you fascinate me."

Snape collected himself, choosing to frown at the music sheet. "Am I supposed to be able to comprehend that gibberish?"

Neona sighed, "If you're going to insult it, I won't teach you." Snape frowned but nodded and fell silent. "So, Eb, C, Ab, Eb, C, Ab, Eb, C, Eb, Ab, and so on..."

Snape's brow continued to furrow as she spoke, watching as she placed his hands on every key to make sure he knew."I hope you understand... I never meant to accuse you of anything when I confronted you about the lack of Gillyweed in my stores, multiple ingredients had been stolen before I gave it to you. It was immoral of me to do so, I'm... Sorry."

He watched as another smile graced her lips at his words, "Did you just apologise to me?" She taunted playfully as he grimaced, "I would never help myself to anything without permission, professor. But you were annoyed as you had every right to be, and believe it or not... I find myself forgiving you."

"That must hurt your Gryffindor pride," He teased as she smiled again, his eyes softened when she stared at him. "You have a kindness to you that is rarely seen in others."

"So I've been told."

"Use it wisely," He advised, looking at the placement of his hand with her's resting atop of it before allowing a smirk to pull at his lips. "So, you broke off your engagement with Diggory, then - that's a terrible shame, I was awaiting the invitation to your wedding... May I ask why?"

Neona clenched her jaw before sighing, "Because I care... But also because I almost killed you, seeing how close I got to doing so..." Her eyes landed on their hands, before she removed hers from his.

"So, I came between your relationship? Lupin, I'm _flattered_." Snape stared when he noticed how pale she was, how sickly she looked despite the brightness of her eyes, it was almost haunting. "How are you feeling?"

She looked down briefly, before looking back up to meet his dark gaze as it bored into her. "Like I'm being baked from the inside out," she admitted quietly, as he nodded. "But it will pass."

"Wolfsbane."

Neona frowned, "Huh?"

"Wolfsbane will soothe the symptoms significantly," Snape informed her softly, reaching for her hand again. "I have much of it left in my stores from last year... But I will brew it freshly, as well." He added, his eyes watching her as she stared at his hand on top of hers.

"How can you be sure it will have any effect?" Neona asked, finally looking to him with an ambiguous glint in her eyes. "It's poisonous to my kind."

"I'm not..." Snape said with a sigh, "I'm making an educated guess."

"You don't have to do that."

Snape rolled his eyes at her, "Two wrongs don't make a right... I feel I should rectify my mistakes." Collecting himself, Snape stood abruptly and straightened himself. "I should go."

Neona stared at him still, frowning as she also rose from the bench. "May I see it... Properly this time?" Her words made him to turn back, his face contorting at her request, finding himself bring flooded with a foreign flood of emotion.

He stood their stiffly as she took hold of his left arm and opened his sleeve button, then the shirt button before moving to roll them up carefully. His breathing increased when he saw the beginning of the mark, causing him to draw away, "No..."

"It's all right.." She told him, moving to unbutton and remove her shirt.

"Lupin-"

She pulled off her shirt and turned around, her undershirt low enough to expose the mark on her higher back. "We both have marks we never wanted..." She told him, as his eyes traced the lines on her back. "It's the Celtic Triskelion."

Before he realised, he'd pressed his palm over the mark which burned beneath it, his eyes staring transfixed. "What's its symbolism?" He questioned thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the mark.

"Spirit, Mind, Body... Father, Son, Holy Ghost... Mother, Father, Child... Past, Present, Future... Power, Intellect, Love... " She paused, feeling the coolness of his hands, savouring it. "Creator, Destroyer, Sustainer... Creation, Preservation, Destruction."

"The two latter's are the most important, I take it?" He finally pulled his hand away for her to put her shirt back on. "Unlike you, I don't have the courage to show you the evil on my arm, a marking of my own choosing."

Neona turned to face him, noting his face to be slightly flushed. "You don't have to show it to me..." Her hands began to readjust his sleeve.

"Look at it for yourself."

She froze, and looked at him, her eyes studying his face before she began to roll up his sleeves again, this time, she placed his against her waist as she rolled up the material covering his arm until she saw the entire tattoo.

Her eyes took in the mark's appearance, her fingers tracing the mark that was glowing a faint black upon his skin. "He's returning..." She spoke, her eyes staring at the mark curiously, noticing that some parts were darker than others while some were fainter and still red like scars.

"Apparently."

Unexpectedly, Neona wrapped her arms around him to his shock, her face falling to the crook of his neck. "I trust you." She murmured, so only he would hear her, her hand falling upon the nape of his neck. "Despite that mark on you're arm, I trust you and it will not waver again." Neona whispered into his ear, feeling his breathing hitch.

Snape continued to stand there, motionless, as she hugged him.

"But you shouldn't trust me, I can't be trusted." She pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she moved to collect her bag. "I should probably prepare for the task..." Wincing when she pulled it over shoulder, she smiled at him, "I'll see you out there, and don't place any bets with Professor McGonagall either, I don't want you becoming poor."

"You're dying, Ne... You can't just ignore that fact."

Neona bowed her head at the truth of what'd he spoken. "I know, but I can't do anything about it either... at least not until Eden decides the time is right."

Snape sighed in irritation, "You understand that you could die at any time... What if he chooses to act too late?" He demanded, grabbing his cloak and following her as they left the music room. "Have you discussed that possibility?"

 _It won't get that far,_ she projected her thought into his head as his mouth fell open in surprise, _Not everyone needs Occulmency, to perfect the art of mind control... I inherited my gift._ It was true, though she assumed telepathic and emphatic talents were solely for the purposes of the communication within the pack. "But I wouldn't mind learning Occulmency for... Safety purposes."

He merely stared at her, causing her to smile widely. "But for now, you can walk me to the Black Lake... And another thing, you will learn how to play the piano if it's the last thing I do."

Snape sighed, seeing no point in arguing with her and, decided to walk silently by her side, grimacing when he saw Eden and a stranger moving towards them. "We have visitors." He murmured under his breath as Neona looked in the direction of his gaze.

"Eden." She greeted while he waved a copy of the Daily Prophet at her. "Another article on me? How surprising of her to come up with another story to expose my true intentions to become a harlot... let's see it then."

Eden willingly handed over the paper as Neona looked to the article.

 ** _MONGREL, BITCH, HOUND - OH MY!_**

 _Reported by Rita Skeeter_

 _As we're all more than acquainted with Neona Lupin's temptress side, perhaps we should allow the opportunity for her to exonerate herself of her crimes, arising in the form of yours truly, me as I retell her terrible life as a Shapeshifter's prodigy._

 _Having grown up in a household familiar with untameable beasts such as a Veela for a mother, a Werewolf for a father and a mass murderer for a Godfather, Neona was bound to catch something from one of them eventually - although I doubt Daphne Bauden or Remus Lupin imagined their daughter would be chosen to become the next Alpha of a pack of bitzers, led by none other than Eden Baines, whom was enticed by her Veela ways to pass on his genes to alter her less than ordinary life._

 _Being brought up around all that calamity, it was destined to end in heartbreak which struck when Ne's mother was murdered back in 1980 at the hands of You-Know-Who's followers; Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior, shortly before the fall of You-Know-Who. From then on, the normality seemed to spiral out of control, Remus choosing to leave his daughter with his father, Lyall, a world-renowned authority on Non-human Spirituous Apparitions, and a former member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, who to everyone's shock, married a Muggle after she was "attacked" by a Boggart but much like her own mother, her grandmother also died._

 _Growing up with a Werewolf and murderer has orchestrated Ne's mind to go from being innocent and pure to embrace her true heritage, to fulfill the role of Alpha in the pack - however, there are a list of things that must occur before she will be granted the position. And because of yours truly, I've the list to be shown publicly to you which can be seen on page 6 for further information of this treacherous tale._

 _From the list on page 6, I'll admit I'm feeling quite ambiguous to whether Neona will ever exhibit all of the signs if she remains to be the fiery, canine rabid animal she is at this moment in time, showing nothing but hostility to her peers and professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - and not to mention, she's riddled with Necromancy as she becomes more powerful than she ought to be, the girl is dangerous but the men just can't seem to stay away from her._

 _Recently, it appears the girls has endangered the life of Potion's Master, Severus Snape, not once but twice?! And yet, the man just can't keep away from her enchantment despite almost being killed by her... but what worries me, is the safety of the entire school. What is Albus Dumbledore thinking by allowing her to continue her education there when she is prone to climatic and disastrous outbursts... she is a danger to the entire school. I, myself, pity Lyall having to bring up such a monstrous creature with no authority over her despite his struggles to reign her in with her father being out of the picture due to his own "condition"._

 _With secrets being held and kept from the eye of the public, we may question if our little tyke has been getting close and personal with her Potion's Master, as she is seemingly his favourite of all students which he, himself, has demonstrated in his lessons. But what he, along with entire teaching staff at the school, will find very interesting to learn is that Dumbledore has even gone as far to offer her a position to teach once she graduates from the school. With all these men wrapped around her volatile claws, can we really trust her? That remains to be seen._

 _Turn to page 6 for more._

Neona sighed as she finished reading the attempt Rita made to embarrass her. "Actually, my mother died in 1981 and it's _Baudin_ not _Bauden_ , stupid cow." Neona commented, annoyed more than anything by Rita's unusual in-corrections, before passing the paper to Snape so he could read it. "Was that supposed to wound me? Tarnish my pride?"

Eden shrugged, "No idea, but she aimed to get something out of it... she can't even get her spelling or dates right, which is unnatural for a Prophet reporter." He told her, looking to the stranger beside him who had stolen Neona's attention so easily, making him smile. "Neona, this is Trystan... I don't believe you've met, since he's always away."

"On business, and for you I believe." Trystan replied, moving forward to shake Neona's hand as she continued to stare at him. "So, this is who I will be taking orders from in future? I like it... " He flashed a grin which disappeared when he caught the hazardous gaze of Snape beside her. "And you are?"

"Oh, Trystan..." Neona smiled as she looked at Snape, regarding him rather warmly. "This is one of my Professor's and soon to be colleague of mine, Severus Snape." She introduced as the pair shook hands.

Trystan nodded, "What's your position here?"

"Potion's Master."

"Sounds... interesting." Trystan smiled, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, feeling slightly intrigued by the Potion's Master, his gaze lingering upon before he looked back over at Neona with a smirk. "So, you'll be working here? Won't that interfere with your duties?"

Neona smiled, "That's what the Sentinel's will be used for while I'm away... meaning Eden, yourself, Henric, Yara and Clove - you will all have jurisdiction while I'm here, however, any emergencies... I want to be notified immediately." She explained briefly as Trystan nodded in understanding. "Other than that, you have free roam."

"Lupin, I'll see you out there-"

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back and frowned deeply. "No, stay." She spoke but he shrugged off her hand and continued down the corridor, leaving her with Eden and Trystan. "That man..."

* * *

A brisk chill rippled through the air as Neona peered over the water's edge, seeing her golden-eyed reflection staring back at her, before she turned back to see Harry pacing anxiously whilst Cedric and Krum hovered near by. "All right, Harry?" Neona whispered as she moved towards Harry, pulling him away from the bombardment of crowds. "Know what you've got to do?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, patting his pocket as she smiled in approval. "Dobby dropped it off this morning, wearing one of Ron's jumpers..."

Neona grinned at the fact Ron had given him a jumper, "All you need to do it swallow it; it's vile. It will only last for an hour, if we're lucky... so that means you need to find your hostage quickly and return to the surface before the time runs out. The time is all you have to worry about, then you'll be fine - just don't forget to use your wand."

She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before turning to unzip her sweatshirt, bending to strap her wand to her ankle in its holster wrap while Eden pointed his wand at his throat as he had done in the previous task. "Sonorous!" and his voice immediately boomed out across the dark water as it floated around the stands that had be erected in the middle of the Black Lake.

Neona's clapped eyes with Trystan, who was smirking at her, his arms folded across his chest to make him seem bigger than he was which only make her scoff at his attempts to impress her... if he thought she would even lower her standards to his type, then he was sorely mistaken. Pulling off her sweatshirt, she smiled when Fawn took it from her with Fred and George grinning beside him. "You'll smash it!"

"'Course she will, idiot." Fred scoffed, nudging his brother in the ribs as Fawn continued to smile, nodding at her.

"All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle..." Eden paused, smiling as he looked through the crowds. "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them, their hostages. On the count of three, then. _One...two...three!_ "

The ear-splitting whistle rung out in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause and without another glance at the other champions, Neona opened her palm to look at the Gilylweed sat there before stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing before diving into the lake, hitting the surface and slithering into its depths.

The chill she felt on the skin of her legs as she kicked under the water, gaining depth as she continued to chew the gillyweed which remained slimy and rubbery beneath her teeth as she suddenly felt as the someone a pulled a Muggle shopping bag over her mouth and nose. She couldn't draw breath, when she tried to, her head spun; her lungs were empty, and then she was met by a piercing pain on her either side of her neck, making her think her bite was having some sort of side effect from the Gillyweed.

Hissing, Neona shook her head as she continued to swim, her hands feeling as she felt two slits just below her ear, flapping... gills. Thankfully, her head had finally stopped spinning; she took another great gulp of water and felt it pass wonderfully through her newly developed gills, allowing oxygen to reach her brain. Knowing time was at stake, she began to swim swifter, her eyes admiring the webbed, ghostly look of her hands along with her feet, which had grown and were also webbed.

Flipping and diving further into its depths, her feet propelling her through the water as she darted through a clasp of reeds, that she evaded smoothly to spot something moving ahead of him, but as she neared it, she lost it. Hearing snarling behind her, she turning to see a small gathering of Grindylow, small, horned water demons, with their fangs bared.

Reaching for her wand, she never broke eye contact with them, and was surprised when they sunk back into the depths of the reeds as her eyes flashed dangerously, daring them to challenge her. Turning her back on them, she waited for their attack but there wasn't one... and so, she continued passing over vast expanses of reeds until she caught something echoing through the water to reach her ears.

It was the haunting mersong.

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Neona swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead, decorated with painting of merpeople; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked to be the giant squid, but she continued past it, following the mersong.

 _Your time's half gone, so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot..._

From the distance, a cluster of stone structures loomed suddenly out of the gloom, surrounding her on all sides... she saw faces peering at her as she past, none that resemble those in the Prefect bathroom. In fact, the merpeople had greyish skin with long, wild, dark verdant hair, and their were a sickly yellow, teeth broken. However, she continued to stare as they leered at her while she swam past them all; one or two of them even merged from their caves to watch her better.

As she sped on, staring around, and soon she found herself wandering in more gardens of reeds whilst the Merpeople continued to emerge on all sides, watching her eagerly as she swam by, pointing at her appearance, talking to one another.

An entire crowd of merpeople were floating in front of her, a choir of them singing their eerie song, calling them champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude statue of an enormous merperson hewn from a boulder. Squinting, Neona noted that four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Neona inspected them, noting that Ron and Hermione had been taken as hostages for Harry and Krum undoubtedly, whereas Cedric's was this Hufflepuff from their year, though she couldn't recall his name. She felt her heart leap into her throat when her eyes fell upon her grandfather floating beside Hermione, and immediately she swam to him, her hands going to his face as she spotted fine streams of bubble leaving his lips.

Flipping over, Neona's hands found the ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and quite strong to her surprise. Knowing she had no knife on her, nor did she want to waste time rooting for a sharp stone, Neona quickly gave the weed a strong tug, causing it to rip immediately upon her grasp before her grandfather dropped.

Glancing around, Neona frowned when she no other champions approaching... which meant she must've been the first indeed. Pulling Lyall's arm over her shoulder, she went to turn and swim upward but paused when something grabbed her hand. Turning, she let out a gasp of bubbles when she saw it was Harry, looking rather lost and shaken by his sudden appearance.

Nodding to her wrist, she reminded him that he needed to be aware of the time. Harry, nodding, swam away and began to untie the bonds with some difficulty, straining as he tried to pull at them. Frowning, Neona wondered how to help him...

Recalling how Lyall was a survival maniac, she began to root through his pockets to see if he was clever enough to keep a pocket knife on his person. Moving to his inner pockets, she grinned when she felt a sharp object which she withdrew quickly, eyeing the weapon before deciding to aid Harry once again for his own good. Drifting back over to Harry, Neona forced it into his hand as a smile crossed his features and he nodded and proceeded to cut Ron free.

Glancing black at his friend, Harry nodded once more as Neona sighed deeply. "Remember your time." She mouthed, before moving to ascend the surface once again, leaving Harry down there in its depths.

Flippers working furiously, Neona fixed her eyes skyward, though she knew she was deep down as the water above was still so dark. It was taken her a while, her legs were beginning to seize up from the effort to keep swimming; her shoulders were aching horribly as she held up her grandfather and used the other to help propel them upwards... she kicked hard with her flippers as she saw daylight causing the water to lighten.

In one swift movement, she gasped when she felt a chilly sensation hit her face along with a great deal of noise; cheers had erupted from within the stands, shouting and screaming. Swimming towards the deck of the stand nearest, she glanced at Lyall, who was gasping for breath. "You all right back there, old man?" She teased as he chuckled.

"Watch your tongue." He warned, as she let him go so he could climb free from the water's clutches. Moving to follow, Neona was passed a towel as she climbed out and stretched after the vigorous swim she hadn't expected to tire her as much as it had done. "Ne!" Fred and George sung loudly as they both hugged her over-enthusiastically. "We knew you'd do it, didn't we George?"

"Sure did." George added, grinning stupidly.

"MISS LUPIN IS THE FIRST CHAMPION TO RETURN, SUCCESSFULLY I MIGHT ADD, WITH HER HOSTAGE SAFE AND SOUND - CONGRATULATIONS!" Eden announced to their crowd, grinning like a mad man, clasping joyfully along with McGonagall and Dumbledore. "WELL DONE, NEONA!"

Approaching her, Lyall wrapped her into a warm embrace, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you could do it... though, I didn't quite know I was to be your hostage, but I'm glad you rescued me in time." He spoke, smiling softly as they were approached by McGonagall, who also embraced Neona whilst Snape stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking rather solemn which told her that he had more than likely lost yet another bet.

"I knew you would triumph in this task, didn't I tell you Severus?" She taunted with a smirk, "And what was it you said? _Krum is gifted with transifguration, as is Diggory..._ I told she'd beat them both."

Snape nodded reluctantly, "Congratulations, Miss Lupin... you can swim rather sufficiently." He informed dryly just when another cheer from the stands erupted throw the intensifying atmosphere. "Oh look, Diggory has returned with his fellow Badger... oh Pomona will be glad."

Eden voiced met their ears once again, "AND SECOND TO RETURN IS MISTER DIGGORY! IT SEEMED HOGWARTS IS REALLY PULLING OUT THE GOODS TODAY, FOLKS... NO OFFENCE!"

Glancing around the crowds, Neona frowned when she saw that Krum was stood being hidden from her gaze by Karkaroof. He was huddled in a towel, cursing in Bulgarian, evidently not happy... but that also meant that Ron and Hermione were still down there... and so was Harry. "Did Krum return first?" Neona pressed, frowning deeply as Snape and McGonagall glanced over at him.

"Afraid not... Mr Krum caught caught in a tight predicament..."

Snape snorted at her words, "With Grindylows, Minerva." He confirmed which made Neona strip her towel and turn back to the lake. "Lupin?"

Ignoring him, Neona stared at the lake watching for any disturbances until two figures sprouted from beneath the surface, spluttering and choking all over the place. "'Mione..." Neona crouched down as Hermione swam to the deck, helping her up before doing the same to Ron. "Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, frowning as he glanced back at the lake with a worried look. "... Dunno."

Without even thinking it through, Neona reached for her wand and proceeded to place the Bubble-head charm upon herself before diving back into the lake, ignoring the calls of panic from her grandfather, Snape and McGonagall... she needed to get to Harry before it was too late. Swimming downwards, she cursed to herself when Harry wasn't even near the surface.

In the depths, Harry was drawing breath with extreme difficulty, kicking hard with his flippers before discovering that they were nothing more than his actual feet, and that water was flooding through his mouth and into his lungs... making him feel dizzy despite the air being at least seven feet above him in a matter of moments.

Descending further into its depths, Neona's eyes widened once she finally spotted a dark shadow below her, causing her movements to falter before she rushed through the water's current to see Harry fighting a battle with a cluster of Grindylow that were successfully pulling him back towards the reeds. Taking a tight hold of his arm, Neona quickly waved her wand over him, watching as another air bubble appeared and Harry could breathe.

Directing her wand below him, glowering at the cluster of the creatures, " _Relashio!_ " With a fluent hit, they immediately lost their hold on Harry which gave her the time to propel them back towards the surface smoothly while Harry regained his breathing steadily. Even as they neared the surface, the Grindylows still followed them courtesy of Harry's actions. With a nod, Neona forced him upwards with a shove as Harry continued on his own.

Turning back to the Grindylows, Neona sighed and began to cast the spell numerous times to stun the creatures to allow time for their escape. However. more kept coming and soon she was far too outnumbered, so she was surrounded. " _Immobulus!_ " Neona called out in frustration, as they froze at the spell which gave her the time to approach the surface however, she paused when she saw a merperson appearing by the side of her.

What worried her most was that she appeared to be smiling at her, "You have shown true courage today," She told Neona as she led her to the surface effortlessly, both breaking the surface to hear the ongoing eruption of cheers through the stands surrounding them. "You have our respect for your value of friendship."

Smiling, she ran her hands through her hair as she gradually made her way back over to the deck before being helped out by none other than Trystan, who then proceeded to wrap another towel around her shoulders. "Thanks..." She muttered, moving towards Harry with a soft smile as she ruffled his hair. "You all right?"

"You saved me..." He breathed with a sigh, throwing his arms around her tightly.

Neona grinned, "Of course I did... I couldn't leave you down there will all those Grindylows, could I?"

"Harry, you prat," Ron let out, holding his towel around himself tightly. "Why did you waste time playing the hero?"

"Because Krum never came for 'Mione, Ron!" Harry shot back, feeling stupid, as he pulled out of the hug.

Neona sighed, looking between the pair. "Woudl you both stop... all that matters is that you're both alive, not the fact that Harry's moral got in the way of his thinking. He saved both you and Hermione."

Neona had already spotted Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione and Krum, Cedric and his friend, all who had been wrapped in blankets. Clocking Harry, Neona and Lyall who stood talking with Ron, pushing through the crowds to make her way to them.

Around them, Dumbledore and Crouch had gathered along with the rest of the judges, Snape and McGonagall and Moody as well. They were all conversing in hushed tones, with multiple glances aimed at Neona, who was stood eyeing them curiously.

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey, seizing Neona's arm as she wrapped the blanket around her so tightly, she felt like she was going to burst like a ripe tomato. Then, she forced a measure of a very hot potion down her throat, making steam flow through his ears. "Don't you ever do anything as reckless as that again."

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You found out how all by yourself!"

Neona coughed at her words, drawing her attention to her. "He had some help with finding out how to be precise, but he got there in the end, didn't you?" She smiled as Madam Pomfrey began fussing over him.

Harry nodded, wearing a grin, as Hermione returned it.

Neona moved away from them, watching Dumbledore as he was crouched at the water's edge, deep in conversation with Merchieftainess that Neona had spoken with moments ago, who smiled at her when she caught her watching - however, they were screeching in conversation; apparently, Dumbledore could speak Mermish.

Suddenly, Eden's voice boomed out through the crowds, making them all jump, and causing everyone to fall silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our finally decision... Merchieftainess Murcus has informed us of exactly what transpired at the bottom of the black lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of our champions..."

"Viktor Krum, having used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, was attacked by a cluster of Grindylows as he approached his goal, failing to reach her hostage. We have therefore chosen to award him thirty-six points."

Krum cursed once again in Bulgarian, glowering at the floor as the crowds applauded him.

"Cedric Diggory, who used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd erupted, catching him off guard. "We have chosen to award him with forty-six points."

Eden sighed, glancing over at Harry with a wide smile. "Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," He continued, his eyes moving to Neona momentarily. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informed us that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

"And so, we've decided to award him with forty-five points due to outstanding moral fibre!" Eden exclaimed contently, as the stands erupted into cheers, applauding hard at his achievement.

Harry glanced over at Neona in shock as she nodded at him in encouragement.

"And finally," Eden began with an even wider smile. "Neona Lupin, who also used Gillyweed to great effect, returning first and inside the time limit. Merchieftainess Murcus has informed us of her contribution to helping young Mister Potter save the rest of the hostages... and so, we've decided to award her forty-seven points!"

Feeling heavy pats upon her back, Neona stared in shock at her score, thinking she'd acted in carelessness more than anything... but her actions had been in favour with the judges.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Lyall smiled widely. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before meeting Dumbledore's gaze. "Just you wait until your father arrives..."

Neona's eyes widened, "Moony's coming?" She breathed in hysteria, her heart racing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys - as you all know, this week has been tough! First David Bowie, then David Marguiles and then our very own, Alan Rickman! I am absolutely devastated with the news of all their passings - more so Alan's, simply because he's part of my childhood, I grew up with him as my Snape and it's such a shame to have lost such a treasure in both film and threatre.**

 **The world is poorer without a talent such as his, and I think it's safe to say... it's been a shit start to 2016.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, guys - I love all this growing support for this story, and I hope to keep you all interest in the future to come.**

 **Ezeiel**


	14. Conundrum Stratagem

**Conundrum Stratagem**

* * *

Grimacing, Neona stuck her forefinger in her ear as she attempted to remove the droplets of water blocking her hearing, sighing in frustration when the water refused to budge. She shuddered when a pair of hands enclosed around her shoulders, her entire body jolting in response to the sudden feeling of warmth floating around her. "You were fantastic out there, brilliant, truly."

Neona tried to not wince at the sound of Cedric's voice, he hadn't gotten the hint of her wanting to issue some distance between them. "Well, it was either that or let my grandfather succumb to the clutches of the Merpeople... I figured the former was more of a priority." She spoke sourly, rolling her eyes as if the answer was evidently plain to see.

"I wasn't talking about that," Cedric slung his arm over her shoulders lazily, sending her a lop-sided grin as he did so. "You saved Harry; you were utterly brilliant."

It wasn't like she had much choice in the matter though was it? That's what happens when you take an Unbreakable Vow; you give your life to the person you've sworn to protect, not matter the consequences. "No one else was going to do it, were they?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as bitterly as it did but Harry could have died in that lake, the tasks were ludicrous and just plain mad.

"Are you all right?" Cedric pressed, his eyes narrowing as he came to a sudden halt, making her turn to face him fully. "You're acting strangely, did something..."

She'd never felt so relieved when Cedric was interrupted by the velvety voice which she was grateful to know belonged to Professor Snape. His presence brought with him relief of being saved from a conversation she desperately wanted to avoid. She knew if they hadn't been interrupted, Cedric would have goaded her into resuming the trial of a relationship he wanted to administer; something she desperately wanted to avoid. "Lupin."

Turning to face him immediately, Neona mouthed a quick 'thank you' in his direction, noticing the slight smirk crawling onto his lips as she did so. "Professor..." She looked back at Cedric and winced, shrugging softly. "I'll catch up with you later, Cedric, all right?"

She could see the reluctance on his face, evident as disappointment soon followed, his arm falling from her shoulders in defeat. "Yeah, sure. Sure. See you later then." The last part came out in a mutter as he strode away from them, briefly sending Snape a glance before continuing along his way to catch up with the drifting crowds.

"Thank you." Neona breathed once he was out of earshot.

His eyes narrowing, Snape tilted his head at her. "For?"

"Rescuing me."

He stared at her for a mere moment before allowing a deep chuckle to pass his lips. A grim smile crossed his face. "Your performance was magnificent today. Well done." He was against his better (and preferred) judgement to compliment a Gryffindor but she had done remarkably well. His smile vanished when he saw the pale look befalling her face, a sudden odd sensation growing within him. "Are you all right, Lupin?" He grabbed her arm to steady her.

Neona contemplated brushing him off as she blatantly stumbled along, but she viewed the argument as rather pointless. "No, not really... It's just a slight dizziness is all, nothing to worry about." She let out irritably, shaking her arm free of his grasp. "It's not going to stop happening, it reminds me my time's almost up."

Snape glowered at the news, "And Baines has no intention of doing anything yet? Have you told him?" He reeled off, slighting overbearing as she stared at him in disbelief. "Does your grandfather know abo..." He trailed off when he realised he was being far too overly concerned and expressive towards her growing predicament, and that he needed to retain control over his emotions, especially with Voldemort gaining power again.

Neona sighed, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her hair as she openly allowed Snape to support her as they walked. "You don't need to worry. You can't stop it from happening, you can't prevent it." She spoke in amusement, a soft smile playing upon her lips as she looked to see him frowning in thought, obviously believing there to be an alternative. "Go on, blow me away with your brilliance..."

"But as a Potion's Master, I have the ability to soothe."

Neona rolled her eyes playfully at his words, not realising that Severus Snape possessed such a kind side to him as he was displaying to her in that moment, and she found it oddly admirable for him to show such concern when she was accustomed to his berating of students. "Honestly, you don't have to- I can manage." She knew despite her insisting on him not to do so, he would continue to provide her with help.

"I want... I..." He detested himself for struggling to find the words to express himself appropriately. "It would settle my mind, although me to retain my sanity for your disregard for your own life."

Neona smiled at his reply, squeezing his shoulder slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Snape's lips twitched upwards, evidently pleased with himself. "When is your father arriving?" He also realised that he would be seeing Lupin senior a lot sooner than he expected, and they'd never saw eye-to-eye with one another.

"In a few weeks I should imagine."

Although, she had initially protested to Snape playing nurse, she found herself standing rather awkwardly in the Potion's classroom, muttering several warming charms to put a stop to her shivering. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed. "Have you conducted anymore bets?" She called out, hearing soft clanks and the rattling of bottles.

"Unfortunately, no." He quipped from a cupboard.

Neona frowned and scratched the back of her neck, feeling her a sudden burning sensation crawl over her shoulders from the middle of her back. She shuddered. "You're sure this will work?" She saw no point in disguising her worry; Wolfsbane was poisonous to her kind if ingested incorrectly. Anything could go wrong if that happened to be the case. She hoped for an alternative.

"Undoubtedly," Snape soon emerged from the cupboard, carrying several large vials in his hands. He sent her a look of amusement before reaching for a goblet to pour some of the contents into. "You don't need to worry about the means of brewing; I'm perfectly skilled to adequately produce the potion to its desired state." He uncorked the vial and poured it into the goblet, watching as the contents spilled out before giving it to Neona to drink. When she hesitated, he gave a deep sigh. "Go on."

Nodding, she brought it to her lips and inhaled, creasing her nose up at the smell before tipping her head back. Placing the goblet back on the table, she waited a few moments before she felt her throat beginning to burn at the sensation of the potion, she spluttered and coughed, doubling over to aid in her breathing as she pressed a hand to her throat. She heard him moved but she shook her head, and whilst coughing, managed a reply. "... It's- it's fine, just... g- give me a moment." She swallowed and breathed, standing straight as the burning sensation began to subside and retreat. Her shoulders visibly relaxed.

Snape was watching her closely, fearing the worst. " _Well_?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

Frowning for a moment, she rolled her neck as she realised the aching had seized. A soft sigh passed her lips. "I could kiss you right now." She answered with a smile, trying to ignore the aftertaste.

Snape watched her carefully, his eyes narrowing still. "I would prefer it if you refrained from doing so." He warned respectively, raising his hands to her. He wasn't completely certain if she was being serious or not, or whether it was a jest to catch him off guard. If it was a Muggle term, he wasn't familiar with it.

Neona laughed, "It was a figure of speech for my appreciation." She clarified, reaching for her sleeve to check the veins that had begun to turn black. No change. She frowned, disappointed that the potion would prevent any other side effects of the reminder that she would ultimately have to die. "If only that could be altered..."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Snape clasped his hands together in front of him. "Right, well, uh... You best be returning to Gryffindor Tower to rest."

Neona smiled. "Right. Thanks again." She said, genuinely grateful as she gestured to the potion vial on the desk.

"Don't ask anything else of me."

As she neared the door, he swore he could see the grin on her face. "I can't promise that, Professor." She sung, exiting the room without another word.

* * *

Harry had walked right past the stone gargoyle that stood guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office without even noticing at first. He momentarily froze, blinking before looked around and retracing his steps to come to a stop right before it. Staring up at the statue, he frowned. "Sherbet lemon?" He attempted, sighing when the gargoyle didn't budge.

"Right," Harry glared at it, frowning at the statue. "Pear drop? Licorice Wand... Fizzing Whizbee? Bertie Bott's... No, he doesn't like them. Stupid, stupid..." He grumbled under his breath, angry. "I need to see him! It's urgent, please!"

The gargoyle didn't move.

Harry kicked it, achieving nothing but an excruciating pain to his foot. "Chocolate Frog!" Harry yelled angrily, glowering darkly at the stone statue with everything he had, willing it to move. "Sugar Quill!"

"You know, kicking stone objects won't win you any battles..." Harry jolted in surprise and turned to see Neona watching him with faint interest, a small smile pulling at her lips. She folded her arms and tilted her head. "What's the rush?"

Harry sighed, "I have to see Dumbledore immediately!"

Neona's brow furrowed in intrigue. "Why?"

Harry looked towards the statue in longing before he turned to look back at Neona desperately. "Because... Because Mr Crouch is in Forbidden Forest - he's gone mad! Completely mad, I left Krum with him to go and get Dumbledore." When he finished, Neona's eyes widened in surprise and he wondered what she was thinking as her arms fell and she started forward.

Neona strode past him, "Give cockroach cluster a shot." She called over her shoulder, not liking the nature of the predicament that had caused Harry to go into such a severe panic. She feared the worst.

Harry stared at the statue, watching as it shifted at her words, his mouth falling open. He turned back to look at her as she gained distance from him. "Where are you going? It's not safe out there..."

Neona turned and sent him a soft nod, "That maybe be true, but you left Crouch out there with a student who doesn't know the castle grounds, get my drift?" In all truth, Neona didn't trust Krum for his intentions, much like Karkaroff, were hard to determine. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Right, right."

* * *

"Lumos."

Kneeling beside Krum, Neona checked his vitals briefly, finding his breathing to be shallower than normal. She frowned as she glanced around, her wand glowing to reveal the surrounding area of the forest she was in to be deserted. Crouch was nowhere in sight, absolutely nowhere. She was certain Harry had said he'd left Krum with him. She'd found Krum lying unconscious but Crouch was gone.

Looking around, she sighed and made the decision to venture into the darkness to see if Crouch was lurking somewhere in the shadows. Harry had claimed the man was maddened; that he was crazed for some reason - she couldn't understand why he hadn't taken Crouch back with him in the first place, surely that would have made the most sense. It wold have been safer for Crouch, and evidently safe from Krum. Besides, Crouch didn't seem like to type of person to recline into madness, he was far to aware and alert for that.

She chose against calling out his name, wondering if anything hostile was lurking in the forest, and if there was she didn't wish to antagonize it. She confessed to herself that she was confused; she didn't understand why they had all been wondering through the forest by themselves, and neither did she believe that Crouch attacked Krum. Neona couldn't pin it on an attack by a creature either; Centaurs wouldn't harm them and neither would Unicorns or Thestrals. She did have one theory floating around her head, but she knew voicing it would bring trouble and further conflict.

"... He's not acting normally," Harry said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore as they ascended into the forest, Snape's robes billowing after them as he followed. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He kept talking like he thought Percy Weasley's there, and then he changed, and said he needed to see you... I left him with Viktor Krum. Neona went out there to handle things until I spoke to you."

"She's in no state to be out there, Albus." Snape hissed, hurrying after them.

"You did?" said Dumbledore sharply, ignoring Snape to glance briefly at Harry, take long strides, so that Harry was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the forest -"

"I don't see them." Snape spoke, his voice floating into the air, causing Dumbledore's brow to furrow in worry.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore breathed, fearing the worst.

"Over here," said Harry, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He frowned. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but he knew where he was going; it hadn't been much past that big oak... somewhere around there... "Viktor?" Harry shouted. "Ne!"

No one answered.

"They were here," Harry turned to Dumbledore, his face alarmed and panicked. "They were definitely somewhere around here..."

"Lumos," Dumbledore called, lighting his wand and holding it up. Its narrow beam travelled from trunk to trunk, illuminating the ground until it eventually fell upon a pair of feet.

They all hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor, appearing to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch or Neona. Snape bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids, frowning. "Stunned," he announced softly, looking back at Dumbledore to see the older wizard peering around at the surrounding trees.

"Should I go and get someone?" Harry glanced between the pair of them. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly, his eyes catching something silvery streak through the trees like a ghost. "Stay here." Dumbledore bent over Krum, pointed his wand at him, and softly muttered, "Ennervate."

Krum opened his eyes, dazed as he glanced around until his eyes fell upon Dumbledore. He moved to try and sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder to make him lie still. "He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "That old madman attacked me! I 'vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and 'e attacked me ven I vosn't looking!"

Dumbledore frowned, "Lie still for a moment."

"Crouch is gone."

Dumbledore glanced up to see two golden eyes glowing within the darkness as she came into view, her wand drawn in caution. "Oh, Neona..." He breathed, noticing her weary behaviour as she came closer, her eyes trailing around them. "You've checked the surrounding area?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. _Nowhere_." Neona tucked away her wand, and folded her arms across his chest, noticing Krum. "I sent a patronus to- "

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels, his crossbow in his hand. "Neona! Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry - what the -?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore ordered despite having not requested Hagrid to join them. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody -"

"No need, Dumbledore," A wheezy growl emerged to greet them, causing all their heads to turn. "I'm here." Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lively lit. "Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker... what's happened?"

"Neona said in her patronus that it was something about Crouch." Hagrid interjected.

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" Dumbledore sharply reminded.

"Oh yeah... right, Professor..." said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, his eyes flickering to Neona who was watching Moody silently. "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Neona bristled visibly, eyeing Moody's magical eye as it stared right through her. "If I can't locate Crouch, I doubt an ex-auror will be able to do so." She didn't miss Snape's smirk as she sent Moody a look of annoyance.

Baring his teeth, Moody growled at her. "You better watch your tongue- "

"Alastor!" Dumbledore cautioned, watching as the ex-auror hobbled away from them. Once he was gone, he turned to Neona who was still frowning. "You say you checked everywhere?"

Neona nodded, "If Crouch was in this forest, I would be able to feel his presence. When you entered, I felt your heartbeats... There was nothing out there." She confirmed, fearing that if Crouch was out there, than he was more than likely dead. "Enhanced senses and all..."

Snape watched her carefully, "So, you're saying that Crouch is dead?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

Neona sighed, "Krum was attacked, so who's to say that Crouch wasn't either?" She knew something was definitely going on and she needed to find out, especially if it jeopardise Harry in anyway.

Neither of them spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning from the distance. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them, draped in his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated. "What is this?" he cried out when he saw Krum on the ground with Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and Neona stood around him. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" Krum accused, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name -"

"Crouch attacked you? _Crouch attacked you?_ "

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking lividly around at them all.

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing accusingly at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! Another one of _your_ students just happens to be here! I smell corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding and forgetting old differences - here's what I think of you!" Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet.

Neona's eyes darkened as she went to step forward, a hand seized her wrist to pull her back. She looked and saw Snape had moved to her side, looking down at her disapprovingly. "Don't..." His voice met her ears and she gave a sigh.

However in one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, and slammed him against a nearby tree. "Apologise!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling as his hands clawed at his throat.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing.

Scoffing, Neona stepped forward and pulled Hagrid off of Karkaroff remarkably simply which stunned Harry. "The pair of you stop! A man is missing and you're squabbling as though you've been married for twenty years! _A man is missing_ , and no one seems to know where he is." She paused, looking to Hagrid sadly, knowing and respecting his fierce loyalty to Dumbledore. "Hagrid, you need to calm down." Turning around, she watched as Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddled at its roots. "And _you_ need to remember how fortunate you are, and think of where you _could_ be." She reiterated, Karkaroff's gaze not leaving hers as she warned him.

"Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid," Dumbledore instructed sharply.

Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look. "Maybe I'd better stay here. Headmaster..." He trailed off when he felt Neona's hand on his arm.

"We'll be perfectly fine, won't we Igor? You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly, watching as Neona stepped away and bowed her head. "Take him to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry - I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er - yes," said Harry, staring at him. Wondering how Dumbledore knew he was itching to tell Sirius about everything that had happened, how he knew he couldn't fathom.

"C'mon, Harry."

Nodding to Krum, Dumbledore addressed Karkaroff. "Igor, see to your pupil." After, he turned to face Neona who looked deep in thought, almost troubled. "Neona, what do you think happened here tonight?" He wondered as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Krum's evidently confused..." She began in thought, gesturing to Viktor as Karkaroff was helping him to his feet. "I would say he was stunned, and obviously his memory has been altered somewhat. He was stunned so whoever did it was able to take out Crouch without any interruptions." Neona explained, not bothering to hide her true thoughts of the matter, knowing something ill had definitely occurred.

"Foul play?" Snape asked.

Neona frowned. "Crouch wasn't mad., paranoid at most but _not_ mad."

Dumbledore nodded eagerly, "And?" He gestured for her to continue.

"I have a theory but it's... It's ridiculously far-fetched."

"We're all ears." Dumbledore told her softly, finding himself interested with what she was to say, knowing she could provide great insight.

Looking to Snape, she narrowed her gaze decisively. "Sir, you've been interrogating students; myself and Harry, for having stolen ingredients from your private stores, no?" She pressed, noticing how he spared a glance at Dumbledore before choosing to answer.

"You'd be correct... You're point being?"

Neona folded her hands together. "What if it isn't a student but a member of staff? Someone who wouldn't raise suspicions..."

Dumbledore stepped towards, his half-moon spectacles shifting on his nose. "My dear, what are you saying?" He prompted coolly.

Taking a deep breath, Neona sighed and nodded in agreement with herself. "I'm saying that someone has been brewing Polyjuice potion to pose as a certain professor here. From witnessing _certain_ odd behaviour, I don't think Alastor Moody is _Alastor Moody_." She paused, folding her arms again as she thought about it. "It comes down to this," said Neona, rubbing her forehead. "Either Crouch attacked Krum, or somebody else attacked both of them when Krum wasn't paying attention."

Both wizards looked at one another before facing the witch before them. Dumbledore shuddered at how plausible a thing was that she had spoken of. "Neona, I want you to approach Harry about, prompt him to give up anything he knows and inform me of anything worthy of my attention." He requested, ignoring Snape's incredulous stare.

She nodded. "All right."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, knowing it was probably the last thing she wished to do but he admired that she outright gave her complete trust to him without question. "Don't think of it as spying, think of it as unearthing the truth." _A true Gryffindor._

* * *

The fire crackled and spat as she handed him a glass of Pumpkin Juice before she joined him on the sofa which was sat in front of the blazing fire, knowing Harry's mind was probably running away in fear and confusion. "Just go through it, Harry," said Neona. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"He wasn't making much sense," Harry took a sip of his drink. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was _his_ fault," Neona commented irritably, staring at the body of the fire as it flared with life.

"He was out of his mind," Harry implored. "Most of the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And... what did he say about You-Know-Who?" Neona asked, sparing him a glance.

"He said he's getting stronger."

Neona frowned, taking a deep sip of her drink. "And how did he seem when he spoke about him?"

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," Harry explained, and Neona nodded in understanding, but still finding it slightly odd. "He was having trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore."

Harry turned away from her and looked to the fire miserably. "If Snape hadn't held us up," Harry said bitterly, "we might've got there in time. ' _Potter... what's your hurry this evening? Why do you need to see Dumbledore? He's busy...'_ Why does he always have to interfere?"

Neona sighed, knowing that either way, he wouldn't have been able to change anything. "Harry, he wasn't there when I got there. Krum was lying on the ground unconscious and Crouch was gone."

"D'you reckon Moody found Crouch?" Harry asked as Neona frowned before shaking her head. "If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," said Harry, but he noted that she still look unconvinced. "Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds, because it only shows up to the boundaries, doesn't -"

"You can't Disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry and I doubt he was kidnapped either." Neona offered with a small smile, before squeezing his shoulder. "Just concentrate on the third task, all right?" Harry nodded, and what felt like a weight off her shoulders, made her only more anxious. Rising to her feet, she made to move towards the spiral stairs ascending to the dormitories but Harry stopped her once more.

"Ne?"

She glanced back at him with a smile, "Yeah?"

Harry sighed, watching as she walked back towards him. "What do you think happened tonight?" He wasn't stupid; he knew she knew something had happened that he couldn't explain, and he needed to know he wasn't the only one.

"Foul play from someone else involved." She answered to Harry's internal relief.

"Look," said Harry impatiently, "let's say you're right, and someone did stun Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited 'till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest, Harry." Neona informed him dully, wanting to provide him with some closure. "But if you die during a task-"

"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" Harry pressed irritably, "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time?"

"That question remains to be answered, " Neona bit the inside of her cheek, and turned away once more. "Get some rest, Harry."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. So much has happened, but I hope to do so more regularly now! Happy New Year everyone!  
Ezeiel**


End file.
